


redo

by Cariton



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Suicide Attempt, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Cariton
Summary: Es 1989, el verano en el que Eddie y sus amigos derrotaron al payaso por primera vez.No es la primera vez que lo vive.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & The Losers Club, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	redo

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el campamento nanowrimo de abril de 2020.

# (uno)

Le está mirando.

Eddie parpadea, intentando mantenerse despierto. Alerta, todo lo que es capaz. Es difícil, porque a cada segundo que pasa le cuesta más y más. Todo, incluso _mirar_. Está bastante seguro de que se está muriendo. Y es gracioso. No por la parte de que _se está muriendo_ , esa apesta. Pero, joder, está seguro de que hay una broma _ahí_ , delante de sus narices. Algo que haría que se rieran todos y que se rebajara parte de la tensión del ambiente.

Se ha pegado media vida aterrorizado de esto, de morirse, y ahora que pasa ni siquiera está alucinando. Está tranquilo, todo lo tranquilo que se puede estar dadas las circunstancias, y quiere decírselo a Richie; _querría_ , pero tiene esa expresión. Esa, como si estuviera un poco roto. Y un poco perdido. La misma que puso aquella vez que Eddie se cargó una lampara de su sala de estar de un balonazo y la señora Tozier le hizo a él responsable, castigándolo sin ir a _Six Gun City_. Lo que no dejó de ser irónico, porque la única razón por la que Richie quería ir era porque él estaba obsesionado con Paradise (quería tantísimo ser como Ethan Cord, alguien valiente. Que no tuviera miedo a hacer lo que se supone que tiene que hacer, cuando lo tiene que hacer. Exactamente de la manera que ha acabado no siendo) y con los vaqueros y, en realidad, todo lo relacionado con el Antiguo Oeste.

Richie siempre fue así de bueno.

(Al final, la señora Tozier se llevó a Bill y a Stan con ellos, mientras Eddie se quedaba en casa con una de sus alergias. Tuvo que conformarse con un llavero en forma de herradura que vete tú a saber dónde acabaría y que _odió_ nada más ver).

Además, para _hacer la broma_ tendría que mover los labios y está bastante seguro de que si hace, lo único que va a salir de ellos es más sangre. Y ya están todos muy asustados para que empiece a escupir sangre, ¿o no?

Nunca ha soportado decepcionarle, no está preparado (para morir, no está preparado para morir) para hacerlo ahora. Sobre todo porque le acaba de hacer reír. O sonreír, cree que ha sonreído, y piensa que eso es suficiente.

Si tiene que ocurrir, que ocurra. No va a estar más preparado de lo que está ahora mismo.

Así que aprieta los dientes. Aún es capaz de distinguir el sabor metálico de la sangre bajo la lengua. E intenta eso de mantener los ojos abiertos, estar despierto. Aunque apeste. Aunque sea demasiado joven y haya tenido una vida de mierda, porque no puede hacer nada al respecto. Ya no, es demasiado tarde. Tiene un hueco atravesándole el pecho y, esta vez, no es figurativo.

Va a hacerlo. Le va a dejar tirado, da igual con las fuerzas que desee quedarse. Lo mucho que intenta mantenerse despierto. Está haciendo lo que siempre hace. Sufrir, para nada. O no. Quizá hay algo, algo…

Hay algo que tiene que hacer _antes_ , algo que puede cambiar. Algo que haga las paces con toda la mierda por la que ha tenido que pasar a lo largo de su vida. Y sería fácil, podría ser tan fácil. Si tan solo tuviera las palabras. Si supiera verbalizarlas, darles una forma en su cabeza más allá de un sentimiento. Un anhelo.

Está bien. Está cansado. Apoya la barbilla contra su pecho, se atreve a echar un vistazo. Parpadea. Nunca ha visto tanta sangre junta.

—Ey, Eddie, Eddie —dice Richie y apoya la mano que tiene libre en su mejilla, volviendo a recostarle contra la roca. Es un gesto cuidadoso, casi tierno. Y mantiene la mano allí, su palma grande y cálida. El pulgar rozando su sien. Es gracioso porque Eddie haría cualquier cosa por quedarse en este momento. _Ese_ es el chiste, se está desangrando y se va a morir, pero está exactamente donde quiere estar—. Vas a destrozarte el cuello. Quédate quieto, ¿vale? Está bien. Todo está bien, va a estar bien.

Y no hay manera de que Richie no se haya dado cuenta todavía, porque siempre fue el más inteligente de los dos. Y _él lo sabe_ , así que tiene que saberlo. Pero mantiene la presión de la chaqueta contra la herida, como si fuera a servir de algo. Y Eddie… Eddie _también_. Las manos le tiemblan, más laxas que otra cosa, pero están allí. Apoyadas sobre la de Richie, entrelazadas.

Como si fuera a servir de algo.

—Ey —vuelve a decir Richie. Mueve el pulgar hasta su pómulo y después lo baja por su mejilla, haciendo una «v» invertida, ojos fijos en él. Y Eddie intenta concentrarse en el gesto, en lugar de en todas las cosas que duelen. En el pitido de sus oídos o en lo mucho que le pesan los párpados. Lo imposible que le resulta _respirar_. O en que sigue moviendo los labios, le está diciendo algo. Y puede mirar o puede intentar entender qué está diciendo. Y escoge lo primero.

Así que le mira. Le mira mientras las sombras se alargan. Tiene las gafas rotas, el muy idiota. Siempre se las apaña para destrozárselas. Intenta reír, suena un poco más a un quejido y sus ojos agrandados le están mirando y Eddie entiende que le ha hecho una pregunta. Que está esperando a alguna clase de respuesta.

Así que asiente, sea lo que sea que está diciendo, _sí_. Sea lo que sea.

Y Richie asiente de vuelta y le tapa las manos con las suyas. Aprieta y dice algo más. Medio duele, es… como lejano. Y un poco confuso. Y cuando se quiere dar cuenta, Richie se está levantando y es él el que se está muriendo, así que no es justo que le esté mirando de esa manera. Como si el que estuviera abierto en canal fuese él. Intenta decirlo, provocarle, quitarle hierro al asunto. Necesita tantísimo verle sonreír. Le falta la fuerza para hacerlo.

Se va a ir, comprende cuando le ve dar un paso atrás. Se va a ir y le va a dejar solo. Y se dice que no importa, pero es mentira. Eddie le necesita allí, necesita que se quede con él. Porque no cree que vaya a ser capaz de pasar por esto solo. No quiere hacerlo, no _puede_ hacerlo.

Piensa en _Six Gun City_ y en Richie tendiéndole el estúpido llavero en forma de herradura, la forma en la que las manos le temblaron cuando se lo dio. Lo muchísimo que le picaron los ojos, la rabia. El deseo de despedazar el llavero, de verlo desaparecer. En que se tragó todo eso, porque por mucho que fuera _su_ viaje, no pudo hacerlo y no era culpa de Richie ni de nadie. Fue valiente, como Ethan Cord.

Así que vuelve a asentir, tragándose el miedo. Las sombras se extienden más y más a cada segundo que pasa. Le cuesta respirar, es un poco como si estuviera teniendo un ataque de asma. Y tiene la boca llena de sangre, los labios firmemente sellados. Pese a todo, asiente. Y parece que es eso lo que Richie necesita, porque mueve una pierna atrás y luego la otra y pronto deja de estar allí.

Cree que su último pensamiento es para él.

# (dos)

No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva consciente cuando abre al fin los ojos. Y solo lo hace porque hay como una luz que le está molestando. Entra desde una ventana, es… es el sol.

Parpadea, ceño fruncido. Boca pastosa.

Es el _sol_. Y él está tumbado en algo blando. Un colchón, un colchón muy utilizado. Con varios muelles saltados que se le están clavando en la espalda. Manos entrelazadas sobre su abdomen, sujetando algo.

Se incorpora de golpe, casi esperando notar una punzada en el costado. A _Eso_ , apareciendo de la nada para terminar (¿terminar con qué?) lo que empezó. Incluso, incluso a San Pedro cerrándole la puerta en las narices, porque está (ya lo sabe, siempre lo ha estado) condenado.

No hay _nada_.

Es una habitación vieja, parece abandonada. Las paredes y el suelo están construidos con la misma madera vieja y oscurecida por la humedad y el tiempo. Hay burbujas debajo de la parte que está empapelada y una mancha grande y fea justo a un lado de la puerta que le provoca un escalofrío. _Parece_ sangre.

La luz que le ha molestado entra por un lateral, por una ventana sucia y rota. Por la cantidad de cristales que todavía hay por el suelo, la han roto desde fuera.

Además del colchón en el suelo, sobre el que está, solo hay una puerta.

Está solo, por supuesto.

Se queda quieto, sujetando lo que sea que tiene el regazo. Incapaz de reaccionar. De decidirse entre levantarse y buscar una solución o quedarse allí, esperando. Ni siquiera _entiende_ qué está pasando, porque recuerda (a Richie flotando, los ojos fantasmales. El dolor en el pecho, el golpe contra la roca. Las manos de Richie sobre las suyas. _Presiona_ ), lo recuerda todo.

Lo que está es muerto.

No se siente muerto. El corazón le late y todavía tiene pulso, _respira_. Pero está solo y, esté donde esté, no es un hospital. Lo que tiene en el regazo no es otra cosa que la chupa de Richie, lo que… es una prueba. ¿No? De que no se lo ha inventado. Claro que no. Ha sido real. Ha ocurrido.

Está solo.

Cree que lo está, al menos. Sus amigos siempre han sido ruidosos. Especialmente Richie, que nunca ha tenido lo que se dice una voz de interiores. Y, aunque haya cambiado durante todos estos años, Eddie sabe que si estuviera allí le oiría. Así que.

Así que está solo y cuanto antes lo acepte, mejor. Porque esté donde esté, solo puede contar con una persona. Él mismo.

Y, con todo, espera, espera intentando afinar el oído todo lo posible. No perderse el momento en el que uno de ellos habla un poco más alto, pisa un tablón un poco suelto.

 _Nada_.

—¿Chicos? —pregunta. Y empieza a asustarse de verdad. Si está solo… si ha muerto y está solo, no le cabe ninguna duda de dónde ha ido a parar.

Está en el infierno.

Parece un castigo acorde a su persona. La soledad siempre le ha aterrado y ni siquiera sabe si puede existir en el silencio. Nunca lo hubo cuando era pequeño. Siempre alternándose entre el ruido de la tele y los discursos apasionados de su madre sobre cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera. El silencio solía traer consigo malas noticias: Y cuando su madre murió…

¿Acaso no se casó con Myra por eso mismo? Porque no podía estar solo, no sabía. Y han pasado cinco años y todavía no puede estar solo, simplemente no puede.

Presiona la mano sobre su costado, con un poco de miedo. No duele, le da miedo empeorarlo de alguna forma. Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda. El hueco… el hueco ya no existe. La garganta se le cierra, el corazón le empieza a latirle con _fuerza_. Tanta que puede notar.

Tira del cuello de su polo y lo estira lo suficiente como para ver… para ver _nada_. Porque no hay nada que ver. Su piel, tersa y lisa. Como si no hubiese pasado nada. Traga saliva, porque no entiende qué es lo que significa. Tiene la chupa de Richie así que lo de la Cisterna tiene que haber sucedido. Richie se la quitó para hacer presión sobre su herida, para detener la hemorragia. _Ha_ sucedido.

Está tan jodido, tan jodido y tan solo. Y quizá, quizá debería haber hecho más caso en la escuela dominical y a su madre. Tendría que haber aceptado la oferta de Myra, el pastel y el masaje. Quizá, si lo hubiese hecho, no estaría allí.

Es el infierno. El _infierno_.

No, _no_.

Si está muerto, si está muerto de verdad y lo que hay ha sido su vida… No, ya no está tranquilo. No hay claridad ni comprensión más allá de esa espiral de que se acabó. _Él_ se acabó. Escucha su respiración sibilante. Nota su pulso acelerado, las manos le tiemblan. Si esto ha sido todo, su vida ha sido la peor de las bromas. La ha malgastado, por completo. Y ni siquiera es capaz de decidir si las pocas veces que ha sido feliz han sido suficientes como para que mereciera la pena.

Y se la ha pegado entera intentando acallar la voz de su madre, dejarla atrás. Y mira qué bien le ha salido. Atosigándole, esperándole sentada frente al televisor; acosándole una vez muerta, incapaz de sacársela de la cabeza. La ha escuchado más de lo que cualquier persona debería haberla escuchado. Y mira por dónde, ya no está. Ha tenido que morirse para deshacerse de ella y es _genial_. Es genial porque está sentado sobre un colchón sucio y en el que vete tú a saber quién ha hecho qué y no la escucha.

Se ha tenido que morir para conseguirlo.

Se ha muerto para conseguirlo. Y el aire no le llega a los pulmones. Y es ridículo, porque ya está muerto y no se puede volver a morir. Pero se está _muriendo_. Y no es asmático. Se acuerda de que no es asmático, que es otro de los cuentos de su madre. Pero, joder, pero no puede respirar igual. Y si no respira el aire no le llega al cerebro y si el aire no le llega al cerebro…

Se acabó.

Va a perder el conocimiento y se va a caer y, con su suerte, se golpeará la cabeza y dará igual si no le está dando un ataque al corazón, porque se morirá igual.

Se hace una bola hacia delante, abrazándose a sus piernas. Apretando la frente contra sus rodillas, la nariz hundida contra la chaqueta. Intenta respirar a través de ella. A través del olor a sudor enmascarado por algo parecido a colonia o desodorante.

No sabe cuánto tiempo se queda allí, intentando no ahogarse en su propia saliva. Continuar respirando, incluso si tiene la garganta cerrada. Intentando aferrarse a la chaqueta. Porque, sí. Puede que esté solo y perdido, pero al menos puede aferrarse a esto. A que lo tuvo, aunque solo fuera un momento.

En cuanto tiene valor para incorporarse un poco, se la pone. Tiene frío, se siente enfermo. Pero se siente más valiente. Quedarse quieto es una estupidez y él nunca lo ha sido.

Además, ya ha malgastado una vida entera esperando a que pasen cosas, no va a pegarse esto, lo que sea que es esto, haciendo lo mismo. Así que se levanta. Se obliga a hacerlo. Lento, un poco mareado. Tiene que detenerse a medio camino, manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas. Repitiéndose que está bien. Está bien.

Las manos le tiemblan cuando se enrolla las mangas de la chaqueta dos veces sobre sí misma para que no le cuelguen. Le queda enorme, las costuras de los hombros a mitad del brazo. Richie es…

Es jodidamente alto. Y tiene unos hombros _tan_ anchos. Le saca de sus casillas, no parece justo. Y la peor parte es que a Eddie le gusta hasta como huele, porque es Richie y es… es como…

 _Richie_. Es saltar a la Cantera sin pensar en las consecuencias. Reírte con tanta fuerza que el zumo te sale por la nariz. Algo grande, que te llena el pecho. Y una chupa no le sustituye, pero es más que nada.

Echa un último vistazo a la habitación, intentando decidir si hay algo que le pueda ser de utilidad.

Sale con las manos vacías

# (tres)

Tarda un momento en darse cuenta de que, en realidad, no está tan lejos de la Cisterna. Es la casa de Neibolt Street. El segundo piso, con el enorme agujero que dejó él mismo cuando el suelo cedió a sus pies. Hace veintisiete años. A pesar de que es de día, la mayoría de las ventanas están tapiadas y apenas entra luz. Y la poca que hay solo sirve para iluminar el polvo que flota en el ambiente.

Apesta a humedad y a cerrado y no se oye ni a un alma. Eddie traga saliva, rodea el agujero y comienza a bajar las escaleras de una a una. Crujen bajo su peso, como si estuviera a punto de ceder toda la estructura. Y Eddie se pega todo lo que puede a la pared, está histérico. Casi esperando encontrarse cara a cara al payaso en cualquier momento. A Richie y a Bill, saliendo de la cocina. Una de las mitades de Betty Ripsom. La cabeza de Stan, girando y riéndose con esas patitas horrorosas saliéndole de la cara.

En cuanto llega al último escalón, corre al exterior como si su vida estuviera en juego. A lo mejor lo está. Tira del pomo hacia abajo y cierra la puerta con un golpe sordo tras de sí.

Y _respira_.

Es media tarde y hace, bueno, hace calor. Tanto que dentro de no mucho, en cuanto deje de estar frío y asustado, la chupa le va a sobrar. No cree que vaya a quitársela, no si puede evitarlo. Se siente más fuerte con ella, su única conexión con _antes_. Con estar vivo.

Con Richie.

Se abraza a sí mismo, no se atreve a dar el primer paso. Fue allí, allí mismo, donde vio por primera vez al leproso. Y él…

Cierra los ojos, respira hondo. Él _lo sabe_. Siempre ha estado ahí, bajo su piel. Latente. Y _Eso_ se aprovechó, porque eso es lo que hace. Está en su naturaleza, en la de los dos. Es gracioso que la persona que mejor te conoce sea un payaso alienígena milenario. Tendría que haber dicho algo, _antes_ de bajar a la Cisterna. Antes de separarse a por sus (no puede creerse que quemara su inhalador) fetiches, antes de irse a dormir. Antes de marcharse de Derry por primera vez, antes, antes, antes.

Ha tenido tantas, tantísimas oportunidades. ¿Quién sabe? Podría haber salido bien. Quizá no como él quisiera, pero _bien_. Tendría que recomponer su corazón, pero lo habría hecho tarde o temprano. Sabe que puede ser fuerte, que lo ha sido. Que solo necesita recordar cómo era antes de Nueva York. Y lo habría superado, pasado página. Podría haber acallado la vocecilla de su madre sin necesidad de… de… de acabar _así_.

No estaría casado con Myra en esta fantasía, no le habría hecho falta. Y es ridículo, porque no hay ningún universo en el que no vaya a casarse con ella. Porque es lo que les hace Derry. Te hace olvidar quién eres. A la gente a la que quieres. Que puedes ser feliz.

Pero podría.

Hay dos chicos al otro lado de la valla, cuando abre los ojos. Dos chavales, con sus bicis. No pueden tener más de trece, catorce años.

Le están mirando.

Eddie parpadea. Les conoce. Son… son Bev y Bill, por ridículo que suene. Pero no los Bev y Bill que acaba de ver, mayores. Adultos. Son los de aquel verano, los que se enfrentaron a _Eso_ por primera vez. Y se le ocurre, se le ocurre que quizá no esté en el infierno. O en el purgatorio. Que esto, _esto_ , sea dónde vas cuando flotas. Como Bev. Como Richie. Como todos aquellos niños en el ochenta y nueve.

Solo que no hay nadie que vaya a despertarle, porque es más como esos chicos que como Bev o Richie. Muerto, como Georgie. Para siempre. O hasta que vuelvan a derrotarlo y su cuerpo sea arrastrado por las alcantarillas hasta el Kenduskeag. O, peor. Olvidado para siempre, pudriéndose hasta convertirse en nada.

Y Bev y Bill le están mirando desde detrás de la valla como si fueran dos conejillos nerviosos. Parecen a punto de darse media vuelta y salir disparados de allí. Bill lleva una camisetas de esas que odiaba su madre, la de Queen. La que acabó destrozada en _el incidente de la lejía_ unos meses después. Bev, los vaqueros piratas llenos de parches que se había cosido ella misma. Y es ridículo, porque Eddie no se acuerda de lo que hizo la semana pasada, pero conoce la ropa que llevan. Es familiar, familiar de esa manera en la que toda su infancia es cercana y cargada de demasiado peso emocional.

Por lo menos hasta... hasta que se enfrentaron a _Eso_. Después, la mayor parte de su adolescencia es un borrón. Su vida adulta casi parece una película. No, se parece más a una de esas historietas que dibujaba Bill en las esquinas de sus cuadernos. Una expresión que cambia según pasa las páginas, el pato que saluda. Demasiado cortas, demasiado rápidas. Un parpadeo borroso.

Tiene que ser ese verano. _Eso_ le ha atrapado en _ese_ verano. Porque Bev se marcha antes de que vuelva a empezar el curso a casa de su tía, en Portland. Y pronto la siguen Bill (a Portland, recuerda de golpe. Bill también se va a Portland. No puede evitar preguntarse si se verían alguna vez. Si llegaron a hablar. Dos desconocidos sentados frente a frente en el autobús. Haciendo cola uno detrás del otro. Tan cerca y, a la vez, tan lejos) y Ben. Y antes de que quiera darse cuenta solo son Stan, Mike y Eddie.

Es ese verano.

Y sus versiones más jóvenes (la versión más joven de Bev y Bill) le están mirando con miedo. Como si Eddie fuera peligroso. _Eddie_. Y Eddie, Eddie se ríe. No lo entiende. No entiende _nada_. Y si _Eso_ se cree que esto, _esto_ , le va a romper. Ah. Quizá no le conoce tan bien como se creía.

Se vuelve a la casa. Fuera es a salvo, dentro la guarida de _Eso_. Nunca ocultó que lo fuera. Y puede que sea estúpido, porque Derry es _Eso_ (o al revés, están tan interconectadas que es difícil separar las capas) y siempre ha podido perseguirles a cualquier parte. Incluso cuando se marcharon, estaba allí. Observándoles mientras crecían, estudiaban, triunfaban. Estaba allí, moldeándolos y haciendo de sus vidas una sombra china, triste y patética.

Fuera es seguro.

Odia la casa. Con su patio descuidado, el campo girasoles salvajes y gigantes, y la basura por todas partes. Huellas olvidadas de macarras y drogadictos. De las víctimas de _Eso_ , en aquellos años en los estaba activo. Trozos y más trozos olvidados.

Bev y Bill siguen allí. Verlos…

Verlos es doloroso. Hace que piense en todas las cosas que pudieron ser y que no fueron. Lo bien que se lo podían haber pasado en el instituto, lo muchísimo que les echó de menos. El subidón de adrenalina cada vez que se enfrentaba a su madre porque, pese a todo, la recompensa siempre merecía la pena. Que se sienta un poco inseguro delante de ellos. Porque quiere tantísimo gustarles, incluso si es él el adulto de los tres. Incluso si no son más que un truco más de _Eso_. No puede parar de reírse.

—¿Señor? —La pregunta le hiela la sangre, suena a Bev. Suena tantísimo a ella.

Parecen aterrorizados, cuando se gira hacia ellos. Llevan sus bicis (Bill sujeta a _Silver_ como si le fuera la vida en ello. Recuerda a su madre quejándose de esa bici, diciendo que era demasiado grande, demasiado antigua. Que cualquier día Bill iba a acabar matándose y _por lo que más quiera, Eddie, mi amor, prométeme que no te subirás con él_ ) sujetas por los manillares. De hecho, retroceden en cuanto Eddie baja el primer escalón. Parece que Beverly está a un segundo de tirar su bici (más pequeña, siempre hacía un ruido un poco raro cuando le cambiaban las marchas porque tenía un piñón doblado y nunca la había engrasado; porque la dejaba al lado de la carretera lloviera o hiciera sol en lugar de subirla hasta a su casa) a un lado.

Es eso lo que le devuelve a la realidad. El que le tengan miedo a _él_. Se aclara la garganta, intentando recuperar algo de su compostura. No sabe qué aspecto tiene, pero supone que puede resultar un poco aterrador. Sobre todo a unos niños, incluso si esos niños son tan valientes como Bev y Bill. Ha estado en las alcantarillas, lleva la chaqueta de Richie que le queda gigantesca. Henry Bowers le ha apuñalado la cara. Es mayor, _mayor_. Nunca se pudieron fiar de los adultos de Derry.

No se acuerda de qué se estaba riendo.

Así que así es como piensa torturarle, genial. Porque no es como si Eddie vaya a ser capaz de alejarse de ellos. Va a intentarlo, no tiene muy claro el qué, pero lo va a intentar. Va a dejarse engañar todas las veces que haga falta por la oportunidad de que una parte de todo esto pueda ser real.

Vuelve a girarse hacia la casa. Es gigantesca y aterradora. Incluso de niño sabía leer el peligro de entrar allí, medio derruida y llena de potenciales peligros. Restos de cristales y jeringuillas, personas que podían ser más peligrosas que pillarse hepatitis o _sida_.

Siempre fue un mal augurio, uno de muerte. Ahoga un escalofrío, está empezando a sudar. El calor de la calle, que hace que la ropa que lleva se le pegue como una segunda piel. El que sale de dentro de él, la ira que se desliza por sus brazos y hace que aprieta la mandíbula.

Tarda un momento que puede que quiera creérselo con todas sus fuerzas, pero eso no quita que esté furioso.

—¡Qué te jodan! —grita al aire, haciendo una peineta con ambas manos hacia la casa—. ¡No me das miedo! ¡Si quieres…! —Agita ambas manos. No es verdad, está aterrado. Porque está tan cerca de creérselo y va a doler tantísimo cuando se dé cuenta de que no es real—. ¡Vas a tener que hacerlo mucho mejor que esto!

Espera, el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho. Las manos en el aire. Solo unos segundos, está preparado para el _pop_ y la mala broma que le va a hacer salir corriendo. La risita floja, el armario. Los globos flotando. No está asustado, se dice. No está asustado. Quizá pueda terminar con él esta vez, esta vez de verdad. Ahogarlo, como estuvo a punto de hacer en el sótano de la farmacia. Pequeño y manejable bajo sus manos.

Pero los segundos se alargan y _Eso_ no aparece. Ni siquiera hay un poco de viento que pueda indicar su presencia, globos en el aire, confeti. Bill se aclara la garganta.

—¿Señor? —pregunta y el tono le tiembla, pero no tartamudea. Fue su peor verano, aunque tampoco es como si conociese los que vinieron después. Siempre le costó hablar, pero después de lo de Georgie las cosas… no fueron bien.

Tuvieron unos padres de mierda. Bill estaba… Eddie no quiere decir que sabe cómo es perder a un hermano. O a un hijo. Pero sí cómo es ver a tus mejores amigos marcharse, dejarte atrás. Y, sí, sabes que van a estar bien. Que solo se están yendo. A otra ciudad, a otro estado. Pero te rompe el puto corazón. Perder a alguien a quién quieres de esa forma, de la forma de la que les arrebataron a Georgie, no quiere ni pensarlo. Y aun así, aun así les quedaba Bill. Los señores Denbrough todavía tenían un hijo. Y Bill fue siempre tan valiente, sonriendo. Encogiéndose de hombros como si no quemase.

Nunca quiso que lo trataran diferente.

—¡Señor! —insiste Bev cuando Eddie no responde.

—¿Qué? —pregunta con la garganta seca. No se mueve de las escalerillas, baja los brazos. No está seguro de qué está ocurriendo, no sabe qué creerse. Por mucho que le gustaría que fuese de otra manera, está _aterrado_. A lo mejor debería prepararse para salir corriendo en dirección contraria en cualquier momento. Para defenderse de _Eso_ en la forma de Bev y Bill.

—Si fuera yo ust-t-t-ed —empieza Bill. Es tan serio y formal para la edad que tiene. Recuerda la expresión de cansancio que solían ponerle los adultos siempre que le oían tartamudear. Como si estuvieran haciendo un gran sacrificio por escucharle. Lo mal que siempre se lo hacían pasar, sin ningún motivo— no ent-t-traría allí.

Eddie frunce el ceño. Cree que soñó con los niños flotando y el payaso durante meses después de que le vencieran la primera vez. Después del verano del ochenta y nueve. Una cosa es que no le dé miedo, otra es que vaya a entrar él solo en esa casa. No, gracias. Es… no se lo esperaba. El que Bill se preocupe por él. Como si fuera Bill de verdad y no _Eso_. Bill se preocuparía por algo así, fuera quién fuera.

Ya sabía que se iba a dejar engañar.

Baja un peldaño, ve a Bev tensarse. Es viejo y está sucio y cansado. Ellos son tan jóvenes. Incluso Silver parece que está nueva, Bill siempre se encargó bien de ella.

Y otro.

—La casa es un desastre —explica Bev agitando una de sus manos al aire—. Está abandonada. Puede caerse de un momento a otro.

—Si —la apoya Bill—. N-No es seg-gura.

Y otro.

Están intentando mantenerlo a salvo, lejos de la casa. A salvo. A él, al Eddie de cuarenta años. AL hombre con el parche en la mejilla y la chupa que no es de su talla. Y Eddie nota como está sonriendo, aunque no hay nada divertido en todo aquello. Está sonriendo porque es lo que hace cuando está tenso. La herida de su mejilla tira. Y no se le ocurre hasta después que puede estar asustándoles. Pero, ¿por qué iba a creer que pueden asustarse? Si no son reales. No pueden serlo, porque si lo son…

Si lo son, ¿dónde deja eso a Eddie?

—¿Señor? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Puede que esté alucinando. Quizá todavía no está muerto, no del todo. Y todo esto, todo esto no es otra cosa que un invento de su subconsciente que está intentando mantenerle cuerdo.

No se siente para nada cuerdo.

—No se acerq-que más —le advierte Bill. Tiene bien sujeto el manillar y, cuando se da cuenta de que Eddie no le va a hacer ningún caso, aparta la mirada para colocar los peldaños de la bici como le gustaba. Para poder coger el suficiente impulso si tienen que huir.

—Esto no es real —dice Eddie, pero es más para sí mismo que para ellos. Cruza el pequeño espacio que hay entre las escaleras y la verja de dos zancadas. Bev tira la bici al suelo. Si _Eso_ se piensa que puede provocarle con eso, con sus amigos teniéndole miedo, bueno—. No sois reales.

Es ridículo.

Arranca uno de los postes de la verja, como hizo _su_ Beverly unas horas atrás. Unos años atrás. El metal rechina y solo es un poste oxidado y acabado en punta. Necesitas tener realmente mucha fuerza para que eso atraviese nada. Pero ha funcionado antes, Eddie lo ha visto. Solo es un poste de metal oxidado. ¿Qué había dicho Beverly exactamente?

Si crees que puede matar monstruos. O algo así.

No está seguro de si lo hace. Creer es, es lo que le ha llevado hasta aquí. Creyó y murió. Y… _no_. No es verdad. No puede echarle la culpa a Beverly de algo así. No dijo nada que no creyera. Y menos para hacerle daño.

—¿Qué hace? —pregunta Beverly, una mano apoyada en la espalda de Bill, la otra en el sillín. Preparada para saltar a la parte de atrás de su bici en cualquier momento.

La ignora.

—¡Pennywise! —ruge. Y el nombre sabe raro en sus labios, siempre ha intentado no utilizarlo. Un poco a miedo. Pero quiere que salga, que lo haga _ya_. Y terminar con lo que sea que es todo esto de una vez por todas. Ya se le ha escapado dos veces.

En la farmacia. En las cuevas.

Y puede que no tenga ni idea de si puede matarlo en esta realidad, pero lo va a intentar.

—¡Eh! —insiste dando un par de pasos hacia la izquierda. Luego a la derecha. Sabe que le están mirando, que tienen que estar alucinando. Pero _no_ son reales—. ¡puto payaso de mierda, estoy aquí! ¡Te estoy esperando!

No pasa nada. Eddie agarra con más fuerza el poste, se clava las uñas en la palma de la mano. Puede hacerlo. Puede hacerlo.

—Disculpe, señor —dice Bill y cuando Eddie vuelve a mirar, Bev ya está subida en los extremos del eje de la rueda de atrás.

—¿Todavía estáis aquí?

—Est-tamos busc-cando a mi hermano —le explica Bill. Y Eddie se detiene en el sitio, las palabras resuenan en sus oídos y Bill debe de malinterpretar su silencio, porque se moja sus labios y le explica—: tiene s-siet-t-te años. Es rub-bio. Y es c-como así de alt-t-t-t-to. C-Creemos que est-tá dent-to de la casa. Que lo… lo t-tiene _Eso_.

Cuando termina de hablar, Bill está rojo hasta las cejas. Pero le sostiene la mirada a Eddie, casi como si estuviera desafiándole a que se ría de su tartamudez.

—No sois reales —repite. Les da la espalda, no cree que vaya a ser capaz de sobrevivir a ese discurso una vez más. A la historia de que Georgie podría estar vivo—. No es real. ¡Prueba con otra cosa, Pennywise, porque Georgie no te va a funcionar!

Les da la espalda, no quiere saber cómo les hace reaccionar. Puede que sea porque una parte de sí mismo sigue teniendo (para siempre) trece años y no se atreve a decirlo en voz alta. No lo hizo entonces, no lo va a hacer ahora. Lo de que Georgie está muerto y daba igual lo muchísimo que Bill quisiera lo contrario. Y Eddie quería (quiere) a Bill y no va a ser él el que le rompiera el corazón. Y nada ha cambiado. Con cuarenta y la posibilidad más que razonable de que Bill, Bill, no sea otra cosa que uno de los jueguecitos de _Eso_ , sigue teniendo la lengua atada.

No ocurre nada. Casi parece que la casa se está burlando de él en silencio. Y Eddie le odia. Es tan injusto, siempre ha sido tan injusto.

Bill lleva un rato tartamudeando la «c» más larga de la historia cuando Bev le corta y dice:

—¿Qué es lo que sabes de Georgie?

Y Eddie parpadea. Que qué sabe _él_ de Georgie. Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa.

Qué sabe ella, en todo caso. Qué sabe ella que ni le conoció. Nunca el dio la mano para que no se perdiera cando iban los domingos a misa o escuchó sus interminables historias mientras Bill y él ponían caras de aburrimiento. Nunca acabó revolcándose por la hierba, muriéndose de la risa, mientras Richie lo llevaba a caballito en el patio de atrás de los Denbrough. Sobre todo, no estuvo aquellos primeros días en los que la esperanza de Bill no parecía tan hueca. Sentados los cuatro en su cuarto, dejando que Richie les destrozara al Rummikub. Hablando sin parar, de tonterías, intentando entretenerle. De Depredador, porque habían conseguido alquilarla aquel verano a escondidas de sus padres y todavía les obsesionaba.

De nada en particular.

Respira hondo. Si se trata de Bev es injusto echarle todo esto en cara. Porque puede que no lo conociera, pero… pero ella siempre ha estado allí, al lado de Bill. Leal, incluso si ni era su hermano ni le conocía.

Y si es _Eso_ , que no le conociera es lo de menos.

—¿Q-Qué sabes s-s-s-s-sobre _Eso_? —insiste Bill.

Y Eddie le mira. Eddie, que en realidad jamás ha sido capaz de negarle nada a Bill, y que desea con tanta fuerza que sea lo que sea todo esto, sea verdad, admite a media voz:

—Todo.

# (cuatro)

Preguntan cómo se llama y Eddie responde que Eddie y ninguno de los dos pregunta si _Eddie-Eddie_ , así que Eddie tampoco entra en detalles. Bill sube el culo al sillín y baja la pierna con ímpetu. Dejan la bici de Beverly atrás y Eddie entiende, quiere entender al menos, que es para que les siga. Es una bici algo vieja, pequeña (incluso para la Beverly de trece años) para él. Y sabe que usarla es un error, que le va a acabar reventando la espalda y las rodillas.

La levanta del suelo de todas formas. Le están esperando, a lo lejos. Beverly alta y joven, una mano en el hombro de Bill. La otra tapándose los ojos del sol. Subida en los ejes de atrás de la bici, sin miedo. Y Bill, Bill siempre fue imponente de niño. Con la mirada segura y la postura recta. Como si fuera un soldado en miniatura o algo así.

Y Eddie pedalea tras de ellos con cierta dificultad. Tienes las piernas demasiado largas para la bici de Beverly. Y, aun así, hay algo que hace que sonría y que recuerde aquella época. Lo maravilloso que siempre fue el aire contra su cara cuando bajaban por Center Street.

Cree que lleva toda la vida intentando cazar esa sensación. Sin éxito. Sin éxito ahora, sin éxito entonces.

Les sigue hasta la ciudad. Bill para la bici delante de Green's y la deja ahí, a un lado. Apoyándose precariamente en la pata de cabra. Eddie se baja de la bici tras ellos, no recuerda si el restaurante sigue abierto. Es uno de esos lugares libres de la influencia de su madre. Siempre pensó que era un sitio barato y grasiento. Exactamente la razón por la que se convirtió en su restaurante de referencia mientras crecían en Derry.

Está exactamente como lo recuerda. Con sus suelos de vinilo y sus ventanales tapados con carteles con la carta. Le encantaba este lugar. Tiene el recuerdo de apoyarse sobre la barra, de puntillas. Cuando todavía no era lo suficientemente alto como para llegar a ella, mientras empujaba el coste justo de un batido.

Es un buen lugar para hacer esto. Porque Bev y Bill se están arriesgando, pero al menos están tomando esta precaución: Green's no es cualquier sitio. Si no se equivoca, la madre de Bev trabajaba allí… antes, antes de hacer lo que hizo. Y puede que Bev fuera una cría por aquel entonces, pero Eddie recuerda que los dueños le tenían cariño. En el peor de los casos, es un lugar en el que pueden pedir ayuda si la necesitan.

Se sientan en un reservado. Eddie ocupa una butaca entera, mientras que Bev y Bill se apretujan frente a él. Y le miran, expectantes. Con algo parecido a esperanza. Recuerda aquella época, encontrar el zapato de Betty Ripson en las alcantarillas y no saber qué hacer con él. Ni siquiera entonces, cuando no sabían _nada_ del payaso, fueron capaces de llevárselo a la policía. Para qué, si no iba a servir de nada.

Nunca pudieron confiar en los adultos. Esa era una lección difícil, pero que aprendías rápido cuando crecías en Derry. Y ahora Bev y Bill le miran como si Eddie, con su chaqueta demasiado grande y su cara rajada, fuera su única esperanza. Hace que se sienta incómodo.

—Así que dices que sabes sobre… _Eso_ —resume Beverly—. Todo.

Eddie apoya ambas manos sobre la mesa, entrelazadas. Están serios, los tres.

—Así es.

—T-Tiene a mi hermano —le explica Bill, como si no se lo hubiera dicho ya. Como si Eddie no lo supiera de primera mano—. Vam-m-mos a ir a p-por él, p-pronto.

Beverly asiente, apoyando sus palabras. Y Eddie decide que deben de ser mediados de agosto. Va a ocurrir pronto. Una semana, dos máximo. Por eso hace tantísimo calor.

Estaban peleados, cree. Por eso solo son Bev y Bill. Y Eddie, su yo más joven, está castigadísimo en casa. Pasando las horas sentado entre el televisor y el ventilador. Leyendo en la cocina, tan aburrido que pensaba que podía morirse. Ajeno a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con sus amigos, porque le dejaron muy convenientemente fuera. Necesitó de que _Eso_ raptara a Bev para que se dignaran a contarle lo que había pasado.

Su escayola estará blanca todavía, la vaga sensación de verse abandonado en el fondo de su estómago. Y quiere preguntarle por qué lo hizo. Su madre siempre les dio un poco de respeto a sus amigos, pero Bill era un temerario. Debería haber llamado, Eddie recuerda haberlo hecho. Haber preguntado _qué está pasando_ y Bill responder algo así como _nada_. _Nada, no te preocupes_ hasta aquel día.

—¿Señor? —prueba Bev. Y Eddie vuelve a enfocar la mirada en ellos, un poco desconcertado.

—¿Qué?

—Que si lo sabes todo sobre _Eso_ —dice Beverly lentamente, con el ceño un poco fruncido. Suena a que no es la primera vez que hace la pregunta—, podrías… _ayudarnos_. Llevarnos hasta él, al menos.

Le sostiene la mirada, casi desafiante. Directa, como siempre fue de joven. Eddie parpadea, un poco sorprendido. Si es _Eso_ , ha mejorado considerablemente con sus imitaciones. ¿Qué está haciendo? Si ni siquiera sabe si se lo cree. _Quiere_ hacerlo, desde luego. Podría… respira hondo, podría cambiarlo todo. Si es real.

Si no lo es, el esfuerzo solo servirá para causarle más dolor. Ha visto demasiadas películas y se está dejando sugestionar. Quiere que sea real así que _cree_ que es real.

Pero.

¿Y si se equivoca? A lo mejor, a lo mejor _es real_. Real de verdad. Con el ruido de la calle, de la pareja que está comiendo al fondo del restaurante. El olor a cerdo quemado, al horrible desodorante que usa Richie. Podría ser todo.

O nada.

Quizá es por eso, por esa oportunidad que no sabe si tienen, que dice:

—Sí que puedo ayudaros.

Y ni Bev ni Bill dicen nada durante unos segundos. Le miran, con los ojos como platos. Como si tuvieran ellos tanto miedo como de _Eso_. Y Eddie no sabe por dónde empezar, se frota los ojos e intenta ordenar sus ideas. El puto verano del ochenta y nueve.

No sabe por dónde empezar. Sobre todo porque no ha tenido tiempo para _procesarlo_ todavía. Está lo que dijo Mike. Bueno. Le suena como algo que diría Mike, algo sobre la forma y las leyes de la... ¿de qué? Entorna los ojos. No se acuerda.

Georgie también está muerto. Pero no es tan idiota de pensar que puede decirlo en voz alta. No importa mucho cuánto sabe o cuánto no, hay cosas de las que, simplemente, no debe hablar. Bill no le creerá si se lo cuenta (y Eddie no piensa hacerlo, de todas formas, porque no quiere hacerle daño). Le recuerda tan obsesionado con rescatarle, tan seguro de que estaba allí, en las alcantarillas. Esperando a que fuera a por él. Aferrándose a esa idea.

Tampoco les puede hablar de después, de la segunda vez. De que está muerto. O de lo de Stan. De que todos (menos Mike) son ricos y tienen éxito. Y, menos él, son famosos. Pero miserables a su vez. Cada uno a su manera.

Respira hondo.

—Sé cómo derrotarle —repite. Y espera que no sea mentira, cree que sabe cómo derrotarle. Y Bev y Bill le miran un poco raro y Eddie se pregunta si es algo que les preocupó alguna vez con catorce años. Cuando bajaron, cuando bajaron fue porque _Eso_ tenía a Beverly. No porque quisieran derrotarle, era una misión de rescate, un poco suicida. Cogieron lo que tenían que pudiera hacer de armas y bajaron, sin más.

La segunda vez no fue muy diferente. Si Bill y Mike bajaban solos, acabarían muertos. Solo que… solo que sí que tenían algo así como un plan. O, al menos, creían que Mike sabía cómo iban a lograrlo.

Bev se echa un poco hacia delante, manos también encima de la mesa. Llenas de anillos y de pulseras que resuenan sobre la mesa de plástico. Una sonrisa de duda en los labios, alivio parece.

—Entonces, ¿tiene un punto débil o algo así? —pregunta. Y Eddie recuerda. Recuerda ser joven y estar asustado y perdido, desesperado por encontrar a alguien al que le importara una mierda lo que le podía pasar a un grupo de niños en Derry. Ellos, los que desaparecían. Un adulto como los que salían en la tele, los héroes que crecieron conociendo.

Alguien que les liberara de su carga.

—Si tenemos un p-plan —dice Bill echándose hacia delante— será mucho más fácil. N-N-No es una misión suicida.

Todavía está un poco rojo por el esfuerzo de llevar a dos personas en Silver. Un poco sudado, Maine es horrible en verano. Maine es horrible casi en cualquier fecha del año. Es joven y fuerte y más valiente de lo que Eddie nunca ha sido. Mira a Beverly de manera abierta y sincera, con los ojos acuosos.

—Ts —les chista Bev cuando se da cuenta de que el camarero viene hacia ellos con una carta—. Callaos.

Eddie lo recuerda. Al chico joven y guapo que sonreía de lado a lado y que siempre llevaba camisas que le quedaban un poco pequeñas. Al que coqueteaba con sus clientas en busca de una propina mejor y solo les atendía cuando no le quedaba más remedio. Ahora no le parece tan joven ni tan guapo. Bueno, _es_ joven y guapo. Pero también, parece cansado y un poco aburrido y el rizo que se le forma en la frente parece más grasiento que otra cosa.

—¿Qué va a ser? —pregunta con cierta desgana y el ceño un fruncido, en un gesto que claramente quiere decir que le fastidia que se hayan sentado en una de sus mesas. Eddie supone que es un poco justo. Dos niños pulgosos (nunca le importó que sus jefes tuvieran cariño a Beverly: para él, Green’s era solo un trabajo malpagado y mientras que su yo más joven siempre pensó que era un idiota, su yo adulto es capaz de entender el sentimiento) y un viejo que ha entrado con una chupa tan grande que le tuvo que dar un par de vueltas a las mangas.

—Yo quiero una infusión de algo... ¿qué tenéis? —pregunta Eddie echándole un vistazo a la carta.

—Té —responde el chico escuetamente. Eddie entreabre los labios. Quizá para protestar o para preguntar algo más acerca del té. Ve su expresión cansada, recuerda la época en la que están. El sitio en el que están. No merece la pena.

—Sea té —murmura dejando la carta entremedias—. Nada más para mí.

Y el chico (Martie, dice la placa que lleva sobre su pecho) hace un gesto un poco raro, como diciendo _cómo no_ y se gira un poco hacia Bev y Bill.

—¿Y los chicos van a tomar algo?

—Un bat-t-tido. De fresa —tartamudea Bill, aunque su favorito es el de chocolate. No es el que se pide y Eddie sospecha que es porque es una palabra larga y llena de las consonantes que siempre se le traban. Martie parece un poco impaciente y Eddie, Eddie que de niño siempre pensó que a Bill no le importaba cómo le vieran los adultos, empieza a verlo de otra forma. Está a punto de corregirle, de decirle a Martie que el sabor que quiere es el de _chocolate_. Pero Martie pone los ojos en blanco y lo apunta en seguida y Eddie no tiene muy claro si le estaría haciendo un favor o poniéndole en ridículo. Así que se calla.

Cuando Martie levanta la cabeza de su bloc de notas, Bev añade:

—Para compartir.

—Genial —murmura en un tono sarcástico que le habría sacado de quicio en casa. Ahora solo quiere que se marche.

Beverly es la primera en hablar en cuanto el chico desaparece:

—No puedes contárnoslo todavía —dice—. Faltan los demás. Es que somos siete.

Bill gruñe.

—No quieren saber nad-da de t-t-todo esto, Bev —protesta—. No quieren derrotar a _Eso_ y no les importa Georgie, ¿vale? Solo estamos tú y yo en esto.

Y Eddie se muerde la lengua, porque no es verdad. Y Bill tiene que saber que no es verdad. Que no está siendo justo, porque son unos chavales. Y _es_ verano. No puede culparles por haberse asustado. No puede culparle por estar encerrado en casa, castigado.

—Bill —insiste Beverly. Y es curioso. Porque ya lo sabían, ¿no? Incluso si ninguno quería enfrentarse a _Eso_ , sabían que era cosa suya. Podían notarlo en los huesos.

De los siete.

Necesitan ser siete.

Por eso lo juraron. Y por eso volvieron, una vida después.

—No voy a volver a tener esa discusión otra vez —gruñe Bill en lugar de hablar de la conexión que comparten y lo importante que es permanecer juntos. La misma que siguen compartiendo incluso si falta Stan y han pasado veintisiete putos años.

—Y yo no voy a contar esto más de una vez —dice Eddie, porque Beverly tiene razón. Y no tiene ni idea de en qué está pensando Bill, pero sea lo que sea, más le vale ponerse al día. Y rápido. Podría ser mucho más directo, menos gilipollas. Pero tampoco quiere traumatizarles de por vida. No cree que estén listos para enfrentarse a la realidad de lo que le ha pasado—. Odio repetirme.

No cree que esté él mismo preparado para decirlo en voz alta.

Beverly le mira un momento, media sonrisa en sus labios, antes de girarse por completo hacia Bill. Un brazo apoyado contra el respaldo de la butaca, las piernas cruzadas.

—Ya le has oído —dice risueña.

—No les necesit-t-t-tamos.

—Y una mierda y los sabes.

—¡Y yo q-qué q-q-qquieres que le haga si ninguno q-quiere! —sisea levantando ambos brazos al aire. Girándose a su vez para mirar a Beverly, como si Eddie no estuviese allí—. Ya les escuchaste, ¡ninguno, ni siquiera Ben, ni siquiera cuando tú...!

Bev frunce el ceño.

—¿Ni siquiera cuando yo qué, Bill?

Bill resopla frustrado. Eddie le ha entendido. Por la cara que pone, también Beverly.

Pobre Ben.

—Nada. Olvídalo —le pide volviéndose a recostarse en la butaca. Ojos clavados en Eddie—. Es solo... ninguno quiere saber nada del tema, ¿de acuerdo? No importa...

Vuelven a ser interrumpidos por Martie. El chico deja su pedido sobre la mesa y no se detiene a preguntarles si quieren algo más.

—El problema no es derrotarle —murmura Bill empujando el batido de fresa hacia Beverly como si no lo hubiese querido en ningún momento—, el problema es que ninguno quiere ir.

—Ha pasado más de una semana —se lo discute—. Estábamos asustados, podríamos… Podrían haber cambiado de opinión.

Eddie no interviene, incluso si sabe que no es del todo cierto. Bill ha sido su cabecilla desde el minuto uno. Siempre hizo los mejores planes, nunca les dejó tirados. Así que, si Bill le llamara ahora, Eddie sabe que iría. Incluso si es para bajar a las alcantarillas y luchar contra _Eso_. No porque sea valiente, porque cree en él. Por él.

—A mí no me han llam-mado. ¿A ti?

—Joder, Bill. Sabes que te lo habría dicho, es solo que… —Bev sujeta el vaso con una mano. No hace ningún intento de probarlo—. Puede que se sientan avergonzados de lo que pasó, ¿vale? O, yo qué sé. Tú les conoces más. A lo mejor piensan que te están protegiendo. Que si no dicen nada lo dejarás pasar y este ciclo se terminará. ¿Lo has pensado? ¿Has pensando que a lo mejor no se están escondiendo y piensan que están haciendo algo bueno?

Bill resopla, no hace contacto visual con nadie. Golpetea la mesa con los dedos, en un gesto distraído

—Yo puedo encargarme de Ben y de Mike —se ofrece Beverly. Suelta el batido y utiliza esa mano para sujetar la que tiene Bill por encima de la mesa—. Incluso llamaré a Stan y a Eddie si… perdona. —Mira directamente a Eddie. Sonríe, como si lo que sea que le pasa con Bill—. Es que nosotros también tenemos un Eddie.

Asiente. E, incluso si sabe que necesita que es Bill el que tiene que llamar, se mantiene callado. Al menos él necesita que esa llamada la haga Bill. Porque si es Bev, si es Bev el que la hace, Eddie dirá que lo siente. Que está castigadísimo. Sin Bill, Eddie no se enfrentará a su madre de ninguna de las maneras.

Tiene que ser Bill.

—Pero eres tú el que tiene que llamar a Richie —termina en un tono fatalista. Y Eddie piensa: sí. Y: por favor—. Y lo sabes.

—Bev —protesta bajando los ojos. Clavándolos en sus manos, en los dedos ensortijados de Bev, como si estuviera avergonzado.

—No, lo digo en serio. Si no quieres llamar a los demás, puedo hacerlo yo. Pero tienes que ser tú el que llame a Richie.

Eddie pasa la mirada de uno al otro, ceño fruncido. No... no entiende qué está pasando entre los dos.

—Bill —insiste Bev—. Llámalo.

Definitivamente, Eddie no tiene la más mínima idea de qué están hablando. Baja la mirada al espacio que hay entre ellos. La mesa de metal y plástico, con el patrón de cuadrados blancos y rojos. Llena de muescas y el servilletero con publicidad de Pepsi. Tiene esta sensación de que están siendo vagos a propósito, solo porque está él delante. Hace que se pregunte si debería decir lo que se está callando. Si serviría para que confiaran de verdad en él.

O. O podría servir para que corrieran en la dirección contraria. Para que le temieran, para que le crean un agente de _Eso_.

Decide que el té tiene apariencia de estar ya. Debe de ser verde, porque el color que ha tomado es amarillento. Sujeta el hilo de la bolsita, mientras ayuda con la cuchara a escurrirla. Apretándola contra uno de los laterales de la taza de forma meticulosa.

—Pero no va a q-querer —protesta ruborizándose—. Él, no… está enfadado conmigo, Bev. Y yo tampoco quiero que venga, ¿vale? T-Todos estábamos nerviosos, p-pero lo que dijo… Bev, lo que dijo no es v-v-verdad. No os p-pedí que vinieseis. De hec-ch-cho os dije q-que os marchaseis si q-q-q… queríais. Yo no le obligué a venir, así que no. No fue c-culp-pa mía y él fue c-c-cruel.

Eddie bebe de la taza, por hacer algo y no quedarse mirando con la boca abierta. A veces Richie es un poco demasiado, todos lo saben. Por eso empezaron a decirle _bip-bip_. Pero, pero Richie no es _malo_. No sería cruel. Y si lo fuera, bueno. Está seguro de que se disculparía. Y la peor parte no es esa, la peor parte es que no tiene _ni idea_ de lo que están hablando.

Vuelve a bajar inmediatamente la taza, una mueca en los labios. Aún está demasiado caliente. Demasiado amargo. Abre la bolsita de azúcar y echa un poco apenas sin quitarles ojo de encima. Después la echa entera.

—Le pegaste un puñetazo —le corrige Bev en un tono neutral. Eddie parpadea, él…—. No digo… no estoy diciendo que no tengas razón. Pero, le pegaste un puñetazo. Necesitas disculparte. No va a venir si no lo haces.

Eddie les mira. No lo sabía, está seguro de que no se ha podido olvidar de algo así. Lo que solo se podría traducir en que Bill _pegó_ a Richie y nadie, ninguno de sus amigos, pensó en que podría interesarle.

—Bien, a lo mejor no q-quiero que venga —repone Bill un poco a la defensiva.

Apenas les vio entre el suceso de la casa de Neibolt Street y la batalla contra _Eso_. A Ben una vez que se cruzaron mientras él volvía de la farmacia y Ben de la biblioteca. Richie llamaba. Pero nunca mencionó que Bill le había pegado. Qué coño, ¿por qué no? Le recuerda hablando durante, por lo menos, treinta minutos sin interrupción sobre un programa de televisión que a Eddie ni siquiera le gustaba. Así que, ¿por qué no de eso? ¿Creería que Eddie se iba a enfadar con él? ¿Que se pondría de parte de Bill? ¿Le daría vergüenza?

¿Qué coño dijo Richie para que Bill le pegase?

—Llámale —se encuentra diciendo mientras vacía de monedas los bolsillos de su pantalón. Empujándolas hacia ellos y deseando saber algo sobre lo que pasó durante las semanas que estuvo recluido. Lo están cambiando, están cambiando el pasado. Y eso… ¿es malo? ¿Está…? ¿Rompiendo una de las normas básicas de los viajes temporales? No joder el espacio-tiempo.

Espera que lo que sea que esté cambiando, sea para bien.

Al menos puede hacer esto. Darles dinero, es el adulto de los tres. Incluso si no lo necesitan. Bill siempre llevaba muchísimo encima, desde lo de su hermano. Como si sus padres estuvieran intentando compensar lo mierdas que eran a través de su bolsillo. Y puede que a Beverly su padre no le diera nada, pero trabajaba como niñera algunos fines de semana. Es como su deber. Pagar por ellos. Ayudarles a derrotar a _Eso_ en todo lo que pueda. Y, oh, mierda.

Empieza a creerse que todo esto es real.

—Bill. ¿Quieres que Richie venga?

Bill le mira con el ceño fruncido, se muerde el labio. Pasa la vista del dinero a él, desconfiado. Como si estuviera intentando tenderle una trampa. Y la cosa es que parece enfadado con él. Probablemente por meterse en medio.

—Bill —insiste Beverly poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para captar su atención.

—Pues c-claro que quiero que v-venga —murmura suspirando y girándose para mirarla.

—Pues entonces tienes que ser tú el que le llame, Bill —insiste Beverly empujándolo fuera de la butaca. Y Bill se tapa la cara con ambas manos antes de suspirar con fuerza.

—Ya, ya —murmura entre ellas—. Ya lo sé. Deja de emp-pujarme, ¿q-quieres hacer el favor, Bev?

Bill no intenta resistirse y acaba levantándose y recogiendo todo el dinero. Arrastrándolo hasta el borde y dejándolo caer sobre su mano abierta. Beverly no se mueve para acompañarlo. Ni hace ningún gesto que le indique que va a llamar al resto de ellos como prometió. Solo mira a Eddie, con una ceja arqueada.

—Uhm —murmura incómodo.

—No vas a traicionarnos, ¿verdad? —le pregunta con un deje de desafío en la voz. Le alegra que al menos no le tenga miedo.

—No.

—Bien —murmura colocando el batido delante de sí misma y sorbiendo. Hace tanto ruido que la pareja que está un par de mesas más allá se gira para mirarlos.

Eddie le sonríe con cariño. Beverly frunce el ceño. Aprieta los labios un momento. Es una sensación un poco rara, la de saberse culpable de hacer que se sienta incómoda. Eddie va a disculparse, pero cambia de idea en cuanto comprende que ella también va a hablar:

—Creo que será mejor que vaya con él —se decide al final—. Asegurarme de que de verdad llama. Ya… ya sabes.

En cuanto consigue salir de la butaca, prácticamente corre hasta Bill. Y Eddie no quiere espiarles, así que decide bajar la mirada y centrarse en su té. En sus propias manos. No están exactamente sucias. No… no como si acabara de salir de las alcantarillas. Parecen, parecen limpias. Pero él… él…

Sabe dónde ha estado antes. Y no es que tenga un problema con la suciedad. Con cantidades normales de suciedad, al menos. Y tanto la casa de Neibolt Street como lo que hay debajo de ella están lejos de ser _normal_ -nada. Es mierda de las alcantarillas. Sepsis, aguas residuales y sangre y él se está bebiendo su puto té con las manos.

Hace una mueca y lo empuja hasta el centro de la mesa, intentando no pensar mucho en que ya ha bebido de él.

Y qué.

Qué si coge una gastroenteritis. Sabe que va a pasar tarde o temprano, tampoco es que sea una enfermedad tan grave. Siempre que tengas líquidos a manos. ¿Y cuál es el peor escenario que se le ocurre? ¿Hepatitis? ¿Que se pille un hongo?

Uno, uno de esos que te comen desde dentro. Que te joden las paredes estomacales y te dan unos dolores que parece que te estás muriendo. Que te obligan a tomar probióticos para el resto de tu vida. Que esquives alimentos de difícil digestión. Y no es como si no hubiese estado en las alcantarillas con una herida en la cara. Así que un hongo debería ser la menor de las preocupaciones.

Respira hondo.

 _No_.

No le va a pasar nada.

No va a hacer efecto de bola de nieve. Apenas ha tocado el té. Solo… lo ha probado. Las manos bien lejos de la boca. Así que se va a levantar y se va a ir al baño y se va a lavar las manos y, sobre todo, no va a alucinar delante de los niños. Porque eso es lo que son: unos niños.

Huye al baño.

Cierra la puerta tras de sí y busca a tientas el interruptor de la luz, incluso si tiene unas ventanas pequeñas que iluminan la sala. No hay nadie alineado en los meaderos y los dos retretes tienen las puertas abiertas, está solo.

Camina hasta la zona en la que se alinean los lavamanos. Tiene uno de estos grifos que funcionan apretando, un bote de jabón líquido a un lado. El espejo, grande y que ocupa toda la pared. Eddie, una pinta horrible. Duda que Myra pudiera reconocerle. Y ni siquiera es que esté sucio, que lo está. Tenía que haberse dado una ducha después de lo del leproso, algo más que haberse cambiado de ropa y quitado la mugre de encima. Pero no lo hizo. Y luego apareció Bowers y nadie sabía dónde se había metido Richie y Bill decidió que lo más inteligente era irse a por _Eso_ solo. No hubo tiempo.

Tiene una mirada de un hombre loco. La mejilla tapada con un trozo de esparadrapo grueso. Manchado, en una mezcla de betadine y sangre. Tan cansado, tan fuera de sí mismo. La chupa le queda ridícula. Está sudando y debería habérsela quitado hace eones. Respira hondo.

Da una vuelta más a las mangas de la chupa y utiliza el codo para accionar el agua. Jabón. Y se lava las manos, las muñecas, a conciencia. Necesita… las necesita limpias. Y, cuando parece que lo están, se las seca lo mejor que puede con el papel que hay a colgando a un lado de la pared. Con cuidado de no tocar nada.

Y entonces toma una muy mala decisión.

Tira del esparadrapo con cuidado. Quiere verlo. Ver que está bien, que no se está quedando sin cara a medida que pasa el tiempo. Tampoco quiere destrozar el trabajo de Ben. Las tiras de sutura parecen que mantienen ambos lados juntos. La carne está roja y parece enfadada, apenas se nota ya el betadine. Acerca su cara todo lo que puede al espejo y presiona ligeramente sobre ella con un dedo.

Aprieta los dientes y aparta la mano, siseando por el dolor. Joder, a veces parece estúpido y todo. Respira hondo y no sabe muy bien si volver a pegar la venda o dejar la herida al aire. Siempre ha sido de la opinión de que se curan mejor _tapadas_ , pero en parte es porque su madre siempre dijo que así era mejor. Y sabe que hay médicos que recomiendan dejarlas al aire. Y, quién sabe qué es verdad y qué son historias sin sentidos. Y…

Piensa en su madre, en todas las cosas que van cobrando sentido según piensa en ellas. El control férreo, lo contenta que estaba cuando volvió al redil. Su expresión aquella vez que le preguntó por su inhalador después de que se mudaran a Nueva York, hacía años que no lo necesitaba. Pero lo olvidó.

Mira el vendaje y decide que le da igual si es mejor o no mantenerla tapada, porque desde luego el vendaje ya no le vale. Está sucio y ha andado con las manos con él. Así que lo tira a la basura.

Se mira una última vez en el espejo. Le medio gusta el aspecto que tiene, tan diferente a su yo de diario. Tan diferente del aspecto con el que se presentó al restaurante. Duro, con la chupa y la cicatriz de la cara. Cree que… que da miedo.

Sí que tiene ojos de loco.

# (cinco)

No sabe cuánto está en el baño, pero es el suficiente para que Ben y Mike estén ya allí cuando sale. Sentados en el sitio que Eddie ocupó hasta el momento. No piensa aplastarse para compartir una butaca con dos chavales, así que coge una silla de una de las mesas que están libres en su camino hasta allí y la coloca en el extremo de la mesa.

Ben y Mike le miran con curiosidad.

—¿Y los demás? —pregunta a bocajarro, ignorando sus expresiones cuando se dan cuenta de su mejilla. El impulso de llevarse la mano a la cara y volver a tocársela. O intentar ocultarla. Es…

Una cosa es que le guste poder desligarse delante del espejo de la imagen de pringado. O de la de estirado. Y otra muy diferente es que unos niños piensen que de verdad da miedo.

Así que les sonríe, esperando que sea suficiente para que le pierdan cualquier tipo de miedo. Quitando su habilidad para hacer llorar a sus compañeros de trabajo y a sus camareros, Eddie es inofensivo.

A lo mejor es por eso. O a lo mejor es solo que está distraído. Tiene un buen motivo para estarlo, al menos. Pero… es raro que los primeros en llegar hayan sido Ben y Mike. Sus casas están como… _lejos_. Mike podía tardar quince, veinte minutos desde su casa. Y para eso tenía que salir _inmediatamente_. No ducharse, no cambiarse de ropa. Ni siquiera darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre. Coger la bici y salir, quince o veinte minutos.

En comparación, Ben vivía al lado. Pero solía distraerse y acababa siendo el último en salir. Y por tanto, de los últimos en llegar.

¿Cuánto tiempo se ha pegado en el baño?

—No pueden venir —le explica Bill en un tono defensivo. Como si temiera que Eddie fuera a llamarle mentiroso. O a insistir en que volviera a llamar.

—Es verdad —concuerda Bev, apoyando los codos en la mesa y echándose hacia delante. Todavía les queda medio batido y Eddie sospecha que lo están alargando todo lo que pueden para evitar que Martie les eche del local. Solían hacer eso todo el tiempo. Su récord se encuentra en una vez que Richie y él se pegaron cuatro horas con un cucurucho de patatas fritas y, como hoy, un batido de fresa. Porque aunque no sea el favorito de Bill, sí que era el suyo. Daría cualquier cosa por volver a tener catorce años—. Stan está como superenfadado con Bill —enumera Bev utilizando sus dedos—, Richie no estaba en casa y la madre de Eddie interceptó la llamada. Así que solo vamos a ser nosotros cuatro.   
»Pero seremos los siete cuando… _ya sabes_. —Asiente—. Seguro.

Eddie toma aire, nota el enfado de haber sido dejado de lado formándose en lo más profundo de su pecho. Aunque sea veintisiete años después. Se siente… _traicionado_. Se suponía que no se dejaban los unos a los otros de lado. Se contaban las cosas. Está a punto de preguntarle sobre Stan, sobre por qué está tan enfadado. ¿Fue porque también le pegó? ¿O porque Stan no es un amigo de mierda?

Se muerde la lengua a tiempo. Si quiere preguntar, desde luego ha perdido su oportunidad. Estos niños no le deben nada. Si acaso, los Richie y Bill de su línea temporal.

Si no se lo contaron sería por algo. ¿No? Aprovecharse de que son jóvenes y de que no saben quién es realmente suena a hacer trampas.

—Est-te es Eddie —le presenta Bill señalándolo con la mano. Ben y Mike le miran de medio lado. Eddie intenta no pensar en la parte de la cara rajada, en la impresión que deben de estar teniendo de él. Se quita la chupa y la deja sobre el respaldo de su silla—. Él… también sabe sobre _Eso_. Es como nuestro… como nuestro… Fent-t-ton Hardy.

Hay un murmullo de asentimiento, como si todos estuvieran familiarizados con el nombre. Con lo que quiere decir. Eddie frunce el ceño.

—¿Como el padre de los chicos Hardy? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño. Bill estaba obsesionado de joven con esos libros así que, por supuesto, pasaron por la estantería de todos ellos.

Bill sonríe, con esa expresión que ponen los niños cuando descubren que su nuevo posible mejor amigo comparte alguna afición con alguien al que acaba de conocer.

—Sí, ¿los has leído?

—Hace muchos años —responde. Lo que solo sirve para que le miren un poco raro, así que Eddie se aclara la garganta y murmura—: no soy detective, me temo. Trabajo en una oficina.

—Trabaja en una oficina —dice Mike arqueando ambas cejas—. Bill, ¿tú…?

Aparta la mirada, como si no supiera cómo decirlo. O lo supiera exactamente y no quisiera ofender a nadie. Tiene ambos brazos apoyados sobre la mesa y está jugueteando con una servilleta de papel casi deshecha.

—Es un oficinista —repite en un tono mucho más decidido—, no un marine. No cambia nada, seguimos… _Eso_ sigue siendo igual de peligroso, Bill.

—Es mejor que no tener nada —replica Bev—. Desde luego es mejor que dejarlo a sus anchas.

Mike se encoge de hombros, como si no se lo creyera mucho, pero tampoco quisiera discutirlo. No todavía, al menos. Vuelve a mirar a Eddie con curiosidad.

—Estos son Ben y Mike —les termina de presentar Bill.

Ellos… también están exactamente cómo los recuerda. Ben con una de sus enormes sudaderas que utilizaba como escudo. Mike, camiseta blanca con sus tres botones cerrados y esa expresión un poco desconfiada que siempre puso mientras crecían. En guardia, casi esperando lo peor.

Eddie no puede culparle. Apenas se conocían por aquel entonces, aunque la Batalla de Rocas les unió más de lo que podría haberles unido _nada_. Conoce a Mikey, se dice. Sabe que le cuesta un poco empezar a confiar en la gente y él no es uno de los perdedores. Es gente. Y aunque Mike no confíe en él, todavía no, no le va a traicionar. Eso lo tiene claro. Le conoce. Fue uno de sus mejores amigos hasta que se marchó a Nueva York a estudiar.

—Un placer. —Mike estira la mano y Eddie se queda mirando el gesto un momento, desconcertado. Siempre fue un niño tan dulce. Y es un gesto tan formal, tan poco él mismo. Se la da. Mike aprieta un poco, la mano le suda. No como los tíos que quieren demostrarte su superioridad con fuerza bruta, más como si no estuviera acostumbrado a darla y no supiera cuánta fuerza se supone que tiene que utilizar. Como si estuviera un poco nervioso.

Ben parece un poco incómodo cuando el saludo termina, como si fuera su turno y no quisiera hacerlo. Son solo niños.

—Hola —murmura bajando la mirada. Eddie sigue el gesto, está… está jugando con una moneda de veinticinco céntimos. Haciendo que vaya arriba y abajo, utilizando el dedo índice para rodarla. Hay algo en su postura, en el gesto, que está mal. Fuera de lugar.

—Hola —responde en el mismo tono suave y agita un poco una mano, como si en lugar de uno de sus mejores amigos se tratara del hijo tímido de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nosotros tenemos un Eddie ya —añade Mike, cruzándose de brazos por encima de la mesa y esbozando una sonrisa tímida. Servilleta abandonada en la mitad de la mesa—. ¿Quizá pudiéramos llamarle Ed? ¿Edward?

Eddie parpadea.

—No me llames de usted —le pide agitando una mano—. Supongo que Ed está bien.

—Claro, señor.

—Eddie, _Ed_ —empieza Beverly antes de corregirse—. Ed conoce a _Eso_ , puede ayudarnos.

Mike arruga el ceño, se separa de la mesa apoyando por completo la espalda en el respaldo de la butaca.

—Pensaba que ya habíamos hablado sobre esto, de todas formas —murmura. Y parece muy incómodo—. Nosotros no. —Mira a Ben—. Yo no voy a participar en nada de todo esto. Y creo que sería sensato que vosotros también…

Hace un gesto con una mano, como si se tratara de un avión que despega.

—No ofensa —añade echándole un vistazo nervioso a Eddie. Y es medio gracioso porque fue Mike el que se quedó en Derry. Fue Mike el que les llamó para que volvieran, el que se preocupó de tener un (falible) plan para derrotarle.

Es Mike ahora el primero que dice que no quiere tener nada que ver con el tema.

—No te preocupes. —Y está a punto de decir algo más cuando ve a Martie acercarse con su bandeja metálica.

—Batido de café —dice dejando el vaso de tubo y hasta arriba de nata delante de Ben. Ninguno dice nada ni se mueve hasta que el chaval vuelve a estar bien lejos.

—No os estáis comprometiendo a hacer nada —dice Bev apoyando una mano sobre la mesa y llamando la atención de Ben y Mike—. Solo… lo único que os pedimos es que le escuchéis. Y después… _después_ podemos hablar de si vamos a hacerlo o no. ¿De acuerdo?

Mike respira hondo.

—Sí —dice Ben tras un momento de duda. Echa un vistazo de medio lado a Eddie, con desconfianza—. Sí, podemos escucharle.

—¿Mike, de acuerdo? —insiste Beverly alargando la mano que tenía sobre la mesa y apoyándola un momento sobre la de Ben. _Gracias_ , parece que le está diciendo.

—Sí, vale. De acuerdo —acepta un poco de mala gana.

—Entonces, ¿qué nos p-puedes contar sobre _Eso_? —pregunta al final Bill.

Eddie les mira. Faltan la mitad de ellos, pero hay algo reconfortante en que no esté él mismo. En no estar viéndose a sí mismo, pensando que es un triste. O un cuentista. Y, si, bueno. Puede que su yo más joven echara humo si supiera que se ha perdido una reunión en la que estaban _todos_ los demás. Pero así es mejor, así puede concentrarse en lo que importa.

La falta de Stan y Richie es mucho más trágica. Y, aun así, tendrá que valer. Se aclara la garganta y empieza a hablar:

— _Eso_ , Pennywise, es… es una especie de monstruo —dice y frunce el ceño. No está seguro de cuánto sabían a estas alturas, de cuánto hablaron después. De cuántos agujeros ha rellenado Mike en la última reunión. Así que empieza desde donde sabe que es seguro: desde el principio—. Se alimenta de niños, de su miedo. No en exclusividad, creo que… solo le gustan. _Más_. Le gustan más. Cada vez que sale, eh… cada vez que sale, necesita como recuperar fuerzas. Así que vuelve a alimentarse y coge… coge como _provisiones_ para su siguiente periodo de… letargo. —Pasa la vista de unos a otros. Están tan serios, para ser unos chavales están tan horriblemente serios—. Tiene una especie de madriguera bajo la ciudad. Se puede acceder a ella por la casa de Neibolt Street o por las alcantarillas. Y…

—Ya sabíamos todo eso —le corta Beverly en un tono un poco impaciente—. Lo de que se alimenta de nuestro miedo. Y dónde encontrarlo. Y todo lo de los…

—Ciclos —concluye Ben cuando Bev no encuentra las palabras—. Veintisiete años. Sale una vez cada veintisiete años.

—Yo lo que no entiendo es por qué no vas tú a luchar contra _Eso_ , si lo tienes tan claro. —Mike es directo, pero no agresivo. Y Eddie se moja los labios—. Eres un adulto, nosotros somos unos críos. Es como tu trabajo protegernos.

Eddie boquea.

—Iba a hacerlo —dice Beverly—. Le paramos antes de que entrara solo en la casa.

No es verdad. No iba a volver a entrar, aunque sí que estaba interesado en que _Eso_ saliera para enfrentarse a él.

—Con un poste suelt-to de la valla c-como únic-c-c-ca arma. C-Como hizo Bev la última vez. —Bill les sostiene la mirada—. Sab-bemos que le pod-demos herir. Esta es nuestra oportunidad para terminar con _Eso_ de verdad.

—Ya he luchado contra ella antes, en dos ocasiones —admite levantando dos dedos para apoyar sus palabras. Nadie le llama mentiroso, solo le miran. Un poco con curiosidad, como si estuvieran intentando decidir cómo acabó todo aquello.

—¿Ella? —repite Ben al final con un tono de pánico—. ¿ _Eso_ es… _ella_?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunta Mike.

Eddie se moja los labios.

—Bueno —murmura, rascándose la sien—, no sé si _Eso_ tiene género o concepción de lo que es el género. Pero, habla de sí misma en femenino. Y, bueno, también está la parte de que tiene un nido. Así que sí. _Ella_.

—Quieres decir que hay más seres como _Eso_ a punto de salir de un huevo —resume Mike completamente pálido.

Y Eddie asiente una vez. Mike se echa hacia atrás y se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

—Estás de coña. No es nada justo que nos cuentes esto, es como si…

—No es justo —le interrumpe Eddie—, pero si no lo hacéis vosotros, nadie más va a hacerlo. _Eso_ terminará su ciclo y volverá dentro de veintisiete años. —Mira a Ben, él aprieta los labios—. Y ya sabéis cómo le gusta cerrarlos, ¿verdad?

—A lo grande —murmura Ben.

—Pues claro que vamos a bajar —dice Mike.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta Bill con esperanza.

—Tiene _huevos_. No podemos no hacerlo. —Le sostiene la mirada a Bill, sonríe y pierde un poco la postura seria. Parece mucho más joven cuando murmura—: siento haberme abierto el otro día. Sé que es importante para ti, Bill. Que bajemos.

—T-Tiene a Georgie —dice, como si hiciera falta que se lo recordara. Y Mike sonríe, pero es un gesto triste.

—Lo siento —insiste Mike. Y Bill asiente. Labios apretados y ojos acuosos. Bev rodea a Bill con un brazo y tira de él, deja que apoye la cabeza sobre su hombro. Y Bill se queda muy quieto, pero no llora.

—¿Cuándo? —pregunta entonces Ben aclarándose la garganta.. Eddie entiende lo que está haciendo. Está intentando desviar la atención, dejar que Bill se recomponga—. ¿Cuándo te enfrentaste a _Eso_?

Eddie mantiene los ojos un segundo más en Bill, antes de girarse hacia Ben. Le dice la verdad.

—La primera vez hace veintisiete años. Con mis mejores amigos. No pudimos… hicimos que se retirara. Pensamos… no, no es verdad. Sabíamos que no estaba muerta. Así que juramos volver si se despertaba otra vez y volvimos.

—¿Y dónde están ahora? —pregunta Beverly, levantando un poco la barbilla para verle por encima de la cabeza de Bill.

—Están…

—Están muertos —le corta Mike. Eddie le sostiene la mirada. No le corrige, porque corregirle implicaría tener que explicar en qué ha mentido. La verdad les va a asustar. Y, más importante, Eddie no está exactamente listo para hablar de ella.

Así que sigue hablando:

—La primera vez no pudo dañarnos. Porque éramos jóvenes. —Y no sabe si es verdad, pero joder, al menos puede darles esto. Ya sabe cómo van a acabar—. Y estábamos todos juntos. Nosotros… —Duda un momento, se moja los labios—. También éramos siete. La primera vez.

—¿Qué pasó la segunda vez? —pregunta Bev. Eddie se moja los labios, esboza una sonrisa triste.

—Uno de nosotros no volvió. Él… —Hace una mueca, no sabe cómo decirlo. Probablemente no deba, pero nunca se le ha dado bien mentir y ya se está guardando una muy gorda—. Se suicidó —Ben aspira bruscamente— cuando volvió a empezar el ciclo. Supongo que estaba muy asustado.

—Lo siento —dice Mike. Eddie asiente.

—No podemos dejar que termine el ciclo —murmura Bill separándose de Bev.

—Aún tenéis tiempo —admite Eddie, aunque él también cree cuanto antes, mejor. Al pasar la vista de un lado al otro de la mesa se da cuenta de que está pasando algo raro. Algo que no debería estar sucediendo: la mesa está temblando.

El corazón se le cae a los pies.

Olvida rápidamente qué es lo que iba a decir. Aprieta los puños, esperando que ocurra en cualquier lo mismo. Lo mismo que en el Jade, _Eso_ aterrorizándoles. Sacando insectos con forma de bebés y grillos y ojos que _te miran_ no importa dónde te pongas. Solo que esta vez solo son Eddie y un montón de críos.

—Quién sea que está moviendo la mesa, que pare ahora mismo —ordena Beverly en un tono que claramente deja poco espacio de discusión.

Ben se ruboriza hasta las cejas y murmura:

—Perdona, Bev. —Y el temblor desaparece. Y Eddie respira hondo, sintiéndose un poco ridículo. Un mucho ridículo.

—Ent-tonces —dice Bill recuperando el hilo de la conversación—. ¿Cómo la derrot-t-t-tamos?

—Haciéndola pequeña.

Todos le miran como si estuviera loco.

—Sí —insiste Eddie—. _Eso_ es una cambiaformas, ¿no? Pues si conseguís que tome una forma pequeña, como, yo qué sé. Una cucaracha. A una cucaracha se la puede atrapar fácilmente, con, un vaso.

Señala con la mano la taza de té.

—Perfecto, la atrapamos en un vaso. Y entonces empieza a crecer hasta que el vaso no le cabe y después nos devora. Un plan perfecto, señor Hardy.

Y Eddie entiende lo que Mike le está diciendo.

—Es que no basta con el vaso. Tenéis que creerlo.

Mike resopla. Bev se deshincha un poco. Y Bill le mira con el ceño fruncido. Como si no le entendiera. Así que Eddie se frota las sienes, intenta buscar las palabras. Algo de la forma, era algo de la forma.

—Nosotros le hicimos pequeño —explica, porque eso lo sabe. Recuerda a Richie a su lado, con ambas manos apoyadas en su costado. La forma en la que la luz se reflejaba en su rostro—. Intentamos hacer que se encogiera para pasar por una grieta, pero creo… creo que si creéis que es pequeño, que no es _nada_. Si os olvidáis que es… —La devoradora de mundos—. _Eso_.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido —murmura Beverly.

—Es lo que hay, ¿vale? —repone un poco a la defensiva—. Si parece débil, es débil. Así que si creéis, como creer de verdad, que es un cucaracha, _será_ una cucaracha.

—¿Y luego q-q-qué?

Le miran. Eddie se encoge un poco sobre sí mismo.

—Haces lo que hay que hacer con una cucaracha —añade sin la misma convicción. Ya no estaba despierto a esas alturas, pero ese era el plan. Y si el plan no funcionó, no hay manera de que lo sepa. No con seguridad, al menos. Le queda el consuelo de que no estén allí, ¿no? Entrando por la puerta del restaurante. Así que lo único que le queda es _creer_.

—¿La aplastas? —pregunta Beverly. Ben hace un ruidito con el fondo de su garganta, como si no le acabase de gustar la idea.

—Exacto.

Mike gira la cabeza hacia Ben y Ben, que debe de notarlo, se encoge un poco de hombros. _No lo sé_ parece decir. Luego mira a Beverly y a Bill.

—¿Estáis seguros de que creéis lo que nos está contando?

—Es lo mejor que tenemos.

Mike aprieta los labios.

—Sus amigos están muertos, ¿os dais cuenta? —pregunta. Y nadie parece atreverse a contradecirle. Mike resopla—. Si vamos a hacerlo tenemos que ser todos. ¿Ben?

—Sí, sí —dice. Deja de hacer rodar la moneda, la aplasta contra la mesa con toda la mano. Apenas ha tocado el batido que se ha pedido—. Podéis contar conmigo, chicos. Yo…   
»Yo también siento mucho lo que pasó —añade. Y echa un vistazo rápido a Eddie—. Lo de la pelea. Estaba asustado.

—Y yo —repite Mike—. Lo que pasó fue… No quería decir que no me sintiera parte del grupo, lo siento.

—Yo también —dice Bill—. Era… _es_ mi responsabilidad que estemos unidos. Y yo…

—No es tu responsabilidad —protesta Beverly—. Deja de echarte la culpa de todo.

—Aunque sí que tienes que disculparte con alguien, Bill —dice Ben. Y Bill le echa un vistazo a Beverly, que simplemente se encoge de hombros con cierto aire marisabidillo.

—Stan no ha querid-do hablar conmigo —murmura. Y Ben y Mike ponen exactamente la misma cara, Bill también la ve—. Sí, ya lo sé. Estás habland-do d Richie. Me v-voy a disculpar, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Vamos a sus casas? —propone Mike.

—Richie estaba en el Arcade. P-Podemos pasar por allí ant-t-tes de ir a donde Eddie y S-S-Stan.

Hay un murmullo de acuerdo y los cuatro se levantan a la vez.

—Vamos, Fenton Hardy —dice Bev cuando pasa por su lado.

Eddie llama al camarero, para pagar. Solo Ben parece quedarse atrás. Eddie le sonríe y le hace un gesto hacia la puerta. Hacia Bev, Bill y Mike. Mike está contando algo con cierto ímpetu y tiene toda la atención de Bev y Bill.

—Vete con ellos —le dice—. Ya me encargo yo de esto.

Ben asiente, pero no marcha. Se queda a su lado, cuando Martie deja la cuenta sobre uno de esos platillos metálicos.

—Ey, Eddie —le llama Ben mientras hace la cuenta mental de cuánta propina tiene que dejar. Eddie se detiene, le mira.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, solo… —Le tiende la moneda con la que lleva jugando todo el tiempo y Eddie estira la mano de inmediato—. Creo que esto es tuyo.

Eddie baja la mirada. Solo es una moneda de veinticinco céntimos, con la que ha estado jugueteando antes. De cruz, es una representación del Gran Cañón. Tarda un momento en darse cuenta de que no la ha dejado de ese lado por equivocación. En letras gruesa está fechada.

Respira hondo.

—Ben —murmura.

—No te preocupes, no voy a decir nada —promete levantando ambas manos. Sonríe—: aunque es bastante guay, si lo piensas. Acabas de demostrar que existen los viajes en el tiempo.

Eddie boquea. No sabe qué decir, cómo decirlo. Él no cree que sea bastante guay. Él cree que es aterrador y bastante raro. Y si lo piensas, si lo piensas les acaba de decir que están muertos en el futuro. Que Stan se ha suicidado.

Ben se mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, echando los hombros hacia delante:

—¿Puedes…? —pregunta.

—No te pienso contar nada, Ben —le corta antes de que pregunte y se le vaya más la lengua.

—¿Y enseñarme más monedas? Tengo una pequeña colección que era de mi padre y, no sé. Me gustan.

Eddie arquea una ceja. Parece una petición bastante inocente, le está sonriendo de medio lado. Siempre le ha gustado Ben. Siempre fue un friki de primera, más que ellos. Diferente a ellos. Tan tierno, tan tímido.

Resopla de forma melodramática y saca un billete de diez y lo deja encima del platito, antes de pasarle el resto de su cartera a Ben. Él le sonríe con cierta mofa.

—Vaya billete más raro —comenta cogiéndolo para examinarlo, incluso si tiene su cartera entera—. No puedes pagar con esto. No deberías pagar con nada, en realidad. Es demasiado…

—¿Moderno?

—Del futuro —confirma. Y cambia el billete por uno de los suyos, lo que hace que Eddie se sienta un poco culpable.

Es un poco un consuelo, el que le haga feliz tan poca cosa. Ben se dedica a sacar sus tarjetas como si se trataran de pequeños tesoros.

—¿Dónde tenéis las bicis? —pregunta en cuanto salen. Los chicos han cogido las de Bev y Bill y están hablando a medio metro de ellos, parecen entretenidos.

—Nos ha traído uno de los jornaleros del padre de Mike —explica Ben. Mike, que oye su nombre, se gira hacia ellos.

—Sí, dice mi padre que no quiere que ande solo con todo lo que está pasando —le explica Mike cruzándose de brazos—. Creo que no se espera que me vaya a meter en todo este lío por mi propia voluntad.

Y sonríe. Como si fuera una broma. O como si él tampoco acabara de creérselo del todo.

—¿C-Crees q-que nos p-p-podría llevar? —pregunta Bill. Y Eddie está a punto de protestar, porque el Arcade no está tan lejos y andar es bueno para tu salud.

Mike asiente.

—Sí. Venga, vamos.

Giran la esquina. Eddie localiza en seguida la vieja camioneta del padre de Mike. Exactamente como la recuerda. De azul claro y la pintura desconchada, con el chasis oxidado en aquellas partes en las que está al aire. Hay un tío apoyado a un lado, leyendo un libro —una de esas ediciones de bolsillos, de tapas finas y hojas pequeñas. Tiene el pelo rizado, castaño claro. El flequillo le cae sobre los ojos. Lleva unos pantalones muy usados que le quedan grandes y que sujeta con unos tirantes.

Ben también se para a su lado, le mira con el ceño un poco fruncido:

—¿Va todo bien, _Ed_? —le pregunta haciendo una inflexión rara en su nombre, con su cartera aún entre las manos. Llamando la atención del resto del grupo, que también se detiene para mirarle.

—Esperad aquí un momento —murmura, sin saber muy bien qué pretende. Sea lo que sea lo que va a suceder, es mejor que no estén.

Que se queden atrás.

# (seis)

—¡Stan! —le llama cuando está mucho más cerca. Cuando lo único que necesita para tocarle es alargar el brazo. Y el tío se tensa y levanta la cabeza de lo que sea que está leyendo. Pálido, entreabre la boca. Parece que está viendo a un fantasma.

Probablemente sea cierto.

 _Es_ Stan. Puede que Eddie no supiera exactamente qué apariencia debería tener, pero sabe que _es_ Stan. Lo sabe en sus huesos, con esa seguridad que les acompañó aquel verano. Buena parte de su adolescencia. El _saber_ , sin más.

—¿Eddie? —le pregunta bajando el libro, la tapa completamente doblada en una de sus manos. Se separa medio paso del coche. Es raro, porque se parece a él. A Stan. Pero no se mueve como él. Es alto, está musculado. Ha perdido parte de esa tensión continua que siempre estaba allí cuando eran críos—. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

La pregunta repiquetea en su cabeza. Que qué está haciendo él allí. Él… él está…

—¿Os conocéis? —pregunta Mike, que en realidad no se ha quedado tan lejos como a Eddie le gustaría. Ninguno de ellos lo ha hecho.

 _Muy_ cabreado.

No se da cuenta de que estaba apretando las manos hasta que le da un puñetazo en un pómulo. Hay un gritito de sorpresa a su espalda (¿Ben? ¿Ha sido Ben?) y por un segundo cree que van a intentar intervenir. Cuando les mira para advertirles que se queden donde están, comprende que le tienen miedo. Mike está como en medio, manos extendidos. Asegurándose de que existen las distancias.

Protegiéndolos de Eddie.

La mano le duele de manera inmediata. Empieza en su dedo índice y se va extendiendo por el resto de su extremidad, hasta su muñeca.

—¡Joder! —gruñe, agarrándosela y sujetándola contra su abdomen. Levanta la mirada Stan se está sujetando la mejilla y le está mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. Como si no se acabara de creer que ha pasado lo que ha pasado. El que Eddie le haya pegado un puñetazo—. ¡Mierda!

Tampoco él se lo cree mucho, a decir verdad. No ha dado muchos en su vida. No ha dado ninguno, más bien. Siempre ha tenido miedo de que le respondan, de que un momento de ira incontrolada pueda desembocar en una visita a la UCI. No, ni siquiera es eso. No quiere pegar a nadie, nunca ha querido.

Menos a la que quiere.

Y acaba de hacerlo. La furia se cuece en el fondo de su estómago y _arde_ en su trayecto por su esófago y quiere _gritar_. Que qué hace allí. Que qué hace allí, le ha preguntado. Cómo se atreve. De qué va.

—¿Qué coño crees que hago aquí, eh, Stan?

Y Stan le mira, ojos abiertos de par en par. Manos extendidas en un gesto pacífico, no ha soltado el libro. Da un paso hacia él. Con la clase de concentración que siempre supo dedicarle a los pájaros a los que le gustaba observar. Como si fuera un animal salvaje al que puede acercarse si mantiene la calma.

Le empuja lejos.

—Eddie —murmura enseñando ambas palmas en lo que parece un gesto de rendición. La tapa del libro se cierra sobre su mano y sus ojos pasan un momento por encima de su hombro. A los chavales que acaban de perder cualquier tipo de confianza que tuvieran en él—. Yo… lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

Le importa tan poco.

—¿Que tú lo sientes? —Se ríe. No es para nada divertido. Se seca una lágrima imaginaria con la mano izquierda, mientras sujeta la otra contra su pecho. Se ladea, dispuesto a salir de allí. Olvidarlo todo. Si es un truco de _Eso_ , se le ha ido de las manos—. Que te jodan, tío. Que te jodan.   
»No, ¿sabes qué? —Se vuelve a girar hacia él, esa energía maniática recorriéndole. Si no le empuja esta vez es porque está lejos—. Richie tenía razón. Eres un puto cobarde.

—Escucha, es mejor que no hagamos esto ahora.

—¿Sabes cómo nos enteramos? ¿Tienes idea de cómo fue?

—Eddie…

—Por teléfono. Lo prometiste, Stan. Y tú no… y… tuvimos que llamarte. Y tu… tu mujer estaba llorando, tío.

—Pensé…

—¿Qué? —le interrumpe, porque necesita antagonizarle. El conflicto, encontrar una salida para todo lo que está bullendo en su pecho. Hacer que le duela, lo mismo al menos que le duele a él—. ¿Qué cojones pensaste? ¿Que íbamos a estar mejor sin ti? ¡Qué te jodan, Stanley!

Da un paso, se yergue. Stan retrocede, quizá sintiendo el peligro de llevarse otro puñetazo. Quizá para darle el espacio que Eddie tan desesperadamente necesita. Necesita respirar, pensar con claridad dos segundos. Decidir la manera en la que cambia esto, _esto_ , las cosas. Sobre todo, necesita _respirar_.

—Estás teniendo un episodio, Eddie —le advierte en un tono neutro y Eddie podría ahogarle con sus propias manos.

—¿Que estoy teniendo un episodio? —repite, apoyando una mano de su pecho sobre su clavícula en un gesto exagerado y sonriendo maníacamente. Es cierto que le está costando respirar El pecho empieza a dolerle, tenso bajo sus dedos, y cada vez es más difícil ignorar el sonido agudo de su respiración. No ayuda que esté intentando que cada bocanada que toma meta todo el aire posible en sus pulmones. Todo el aire que le falta—. Tú te matas y…

—No lo digas así.

—… ¿soy yo estoy teniendo un episodio? Que te den, tío, es lo que hiciste, ¿vale? Nos dejaste tirados, y, y…

No entiende cómo puede estar tan tranquilo.

—Pensé que era la opción correcta.

—Claro que sí, colega.

—Por lo que más quieras, lo he perdido todo por vosotros. ¿Te enteras?

—No me digas. ¿Que lo has perdido todo? ¿Tú? —Eddie arquea ambas cejas, se yergue. Baja las manos. Es ridículo, porque si alguien le preguntara si cree que lo que ha pasado es culpa de Stan diría que _no_. Igual que no culparía a Mike, incluso si Mike les engañó _dos veces_ para reunirlos allí y para que bajaran a luchar contra _Eso_. Pero está furioso. Y tiene a Stan delante y es la salida fácil—. Al menos tú pudiste elegir. Esto. —Le señala con ambas manos—. _Esto_ es tu elección. ¿Qué hay de la mía? Yo no estaba listo, Stan. Joder. No lo estaba. Yo… yo iba a…

—¿Te crees que yo quería morir? Joder, Eddie. No eras el único que tenías planes. ¡Íbamos a irnos a Buenos Aires este verano! ¡Habíamos escogido los nombres de nuestros hijos! Perdí mi vida, ¿te enteras?

—Yo iba a… —repite. Está empezando a sentirse mareado. Lleva un rato hiperventilando, prácticamente hiperventilando. Y quiere gritárselo a Stan en la cara, ver la expresión que pone. Pero a la vez _no puede_. No puede. _Necesita_ respirar—. Iba a…

Tira del cuello de su camiseta, intentando aliviar la presión. El sofoco.

—Quedaos atrás —advierte Stan levantando una mano al aire.

Y Eddie supone que les está hablando con los perdedores. Y él ha dicho cosas, muchas cosas. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, aspira por la boca. El cielo azul por encima de sus cabezas. Intenta respirar, necesita respirar. Esta vez deja que se acerque.

—Ey, tío, ¿dónde tienes tu inhalador? —le pregunta Stan. No llega a tocarle, pero está cerca y Eddie no tiene ni siquiera el impulso de apartarlo. Está tan cansado.

Niega con la cabeza, parece que todo da vueltas.

—¿Qué?

—Lo quemé.

Stan hace una mueca:

—¿Cómo que lo has quemado?

—No lo necesito —responde, aunque esté luchando por respirar—. No es asma. Así que no lo necesito.

Stan no parece tan sorprendido por la afirmación como a Eddie le gustaría. Y encaja, supone que encaja. Stan fue el último en marcharse, vivió al lado de Eddie todas las idas y venidas que tuvo con su madre. Todo su drama con el inhalador y las medicinas y…

—Vale, ¿quieres sentarte? —le pregunta. No llega a tocarle, pero sus manos están a solo un par de centímetros de sus hombros. Las hojas del libro rozan con su mandíbula.

Asiente, asiente porque sabe qué va a ser mejor. Porque en realidad no tiene claro que las piernas vayan a seguir sosteniéndole mucho rato más. Que, al menos, si pierde el conocimiento, el golpe será mucho menor. Así que dobla las rodillas y se apoya sobre el asfalto para asistirse. Stan se mueve con él y deja el jodido libro en el suelo, junto a él. No le toca, pero le mira. Manos en su regazo, expresión pacífica. El golpe de su pómulo enrojecido. Parece que le está mirando con algo así como con lástima. Tantos años y Eddie sigue siendo la misma excusa patética de siempre. Medio quiere volver a atacarle. Hacer que reaccione, que se enfade; odia tanto cuando la gente le tiene lástima.

Y Stan está _muerto_.

Y ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo para llorarle. Durante más de veinte años no ha existido y, de golpe y porrazo, está allí. Acuclillado frente a él. Y Eddie le recuerda como si fuera ayer hablando de sus reuniones con los Boy Scouts a las que Eddie quería asistir _desesperadamente_. Advirtiéndole que _eso_ era hiedra venenosa. Y _eso_ también. La voz de su mujer hablando a través del teléfono, _no es culpa mía que seáis unos paquetes al Monopoly_. Beverly conteniendo las lágrimas, la copa entre sus dedos. Las marcas de sus antebrazos. Y no es justo, porque no ha tenido tiempo para respirar desde que Mike le llamó y necesita tantísimo respirar. Necesita tantísimo respirar.

Se agarra a su mano.

—Ey, Eddie, Eddie. Escúchame —le pide Stan, chasqueando los dedos que Eddie no está aprisionando delante de su cara. Eddie hace una mueca involuntaria, más por la sorpresa del gesto y de lo cerca que ha venido que otra cosa.

—Estoy muerto —murmura en lugar de pedirle que no vuelva a hacer eso.

Stan hace una mueca. Más lástima.

—Lo sé. —Lanza una mirada a un lado. Y Eddie le sigue el gesto, están mucho más cerca. No han hecho ni puto caso. Parecen un poco asustados, un poco perdidos. _Mierda_. Las cosas que ha dicho… Stan tira un poco de la mano que le está dando para que vuelva a clavar su atención en él—. Intenta respirar. Con tu diafragma, llénalo. Y suéltalo. —Apoya sus manos sobre su propio abdomen y hace lo que ha dicho en un gesto exagerado—. Así.  
»Estás casado. ¿Verdad?

Eddie vuelve a clavar sus ojos en Stan. Él se obliga a sonreír.

—¿Qué? —aspira Eddie, intentando hacer lo que le ha dicho. Seguir el ritmo de su respiración.

—Estás casado, ¿verdad? Llevas anillo.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora —jadea.

—Vale, de acuerdo. Eh… —Se moja los labios—. ¿Puedes decirme tres cosas que te gusten, Eddie?

—¿Qué?

—Tres cosas que te guste hacer. Venga, no es tan difícil.

No, no debería ser tan difícil. Piensa en su vida, en casa. En Myra, sentada en el sofá de su casa. Con el estéreo demasiado alto, su música favorita sonando y llenando el interior de su hogar de vida. A veces solo es la radio. En sentarse allí, con ella, los sábados. Un libro en el regazo. Quejándose de la economía y de los políticos, de lo simplemente estúpida que es la gente.

—Conducir —murmura—. Me gusta conducir.

—De acuerdo. ¿A dónde?

Eddie frunce el ceño, traga saliva.

—No lo sé —admite—, a cualquier parte. Vine desde Nueva York en mi coche. Setecientos veinte kilómetros, no tardé más de cinco horas.

Stan resopla. Agita la cabeza.

—Joder, Eddie.

—Le pisé un poco —admite. Probablemente deba decirse que un mucho.

Eddie agita la cabeza, está un poco mareado. Quiere contarle lo que significó su primer coche, cuando todavía vivía en el Bronx y su madre se acababa de mudar con él. Lo importante que era para él poder tener un escape. Seguramente lo entienda. Recuerda que Stan estuvo trabajando tres veranos en el supermercado, intentando ahorrar para comprarse uno en cuanto se sacara su licencia. Tenían tantísimos planes hechos. Irían a buscar a Bill a Bangor. A Beverly en Portland. Y aunque Richie estuviera en Detroit y Ben en Nebraska, sería como los viejos tiempos.

En sus fantasías más ridículas, cogían el coche y los siete volvían a estar juntos. Ridículas, porque es un viaje largo de cojones. Además, ni siquiera sabían dónde exactamente se habían mudado los padres de Richie. Y Ben dijo que se iban a casa de su tía, pero que solo era temporal.

Eddie se marchó antes de que pudiera suceder.

—Stan…

—No me digas que eres uno de esos tíos que le ponen un nombre a sus coches.

Eddie resopla.

—Joder, no. No soy tan ridículo. —Y quizá porque es importante, se encuentra añadiendo—: Richie conduce un puto Mustang GT.

Stan le sonríe.

—No sé una mierda de coches, Eddie.

—Es un _descapotable_ , Stan. _Rojo_.

Stan se ríe entre dientes:

—Suena innecesario y extravagante —murmura. Eddie resopla—. Un poco como él.

Eddie entreabre los labios, va a decir algo. Va a decir algo.

—¿La segunda? —le anima Stan.

—Cerca de dónde trabajo hay una tetería –concede. Número dos, es mucho más fácil que la otra cosa que iba a decir—. Cuando tengo tiempo me gusta hacer mi pausa para el café allí.

Aunque eso signifique que solo dispone de cinco minutos para disfrutar de lo que sea que vaya a pedir. Pero le gusta el estilo de la tienda, un poco bohemio. Con las sillas de metal, dispares y cojines hechos a manos. El olor a limpio, los diferentes tipos de té alineados a la espalda de la caja.

—¿Sí?

—Sí —confirma.

—¿Y qué te sueles pedir?

—Un té americano con leche de avena —dice fácil—. O chai con soja, pero intento no pedirlo demasiado porque dicen que la soja te altera las hormonas.

Stan se ríe. Le salen pequeñas arrugas en los extremos de los ojos cuando los entorna.

—Por supuesto.

—Y si acaban de hornear pastas de vainilla, un par de esas.

Stan asiente.

—Suena agradable.

—Sí que lo es —murmura Eddie—. Y las hojas de cálculo. Eso es lo tercero que me gusta, las hojas de cálculo.

—¿Las hojas de cálculo? —repite Stan con voz ligera. Eddie asiente, casi esperando la burla. Pero está sonriendo y sigue a su lado, piernas ligeramente dobladas. Una mano sujetando la de Eddie, la otra apoyada sobre sus propia rodilla—. Yo también.

Eddie resopla.

—No dejes que Richie se entere —murmura. Y entonces, entonces se acuerda de la otra cosa que le ha dicho y… cierra los ojos. Respira hondo—. Mierda, Stan.

—¿Qué?

—Sabes que no es verdad, ¿no? Estaba… _estoy_ —se corrige—, estoy furioso. Pero no es contigo, ¿vale? Es solo… —Es solo que lo estoy siempre, que ya no sé cómo reaccionar si no es así. Respira hondo, no. No va a decir eso.  
»No creo que seas un cobarde. Y siento haberte pegado.

Stan apoya una mano sobre su hombro. Le acaricia con el pulgar el dorso de la que sigue sujetando. Parece un poco triste, muy cansado. Inesperadamente inocente, con esa ropa que parece tan poco suya y tan ropa de trabajo del padre de Mike. Como si fuera el protagonista de una de esas novelas románticas que le gustan comprar a Myra y que están por casa.

Y él, él se pierde.

Se tapa la cara con ambas manos y respira hondo, intenta pensar en otras cosas. Pero no puede, porque lo único que pasa por su cabeza es la expresión completamente perdida de Mike cuando se enteraron. En la mano de Richie entre las suyas, intentando evitar que se desangrara. Tan diferente a la de Stan. Bev, diciéndoles que si se quedaban iban a morir todos.

No importó, al final no importó una mierda.

Eddie se recuesta contra Stan. Stan duda un momento, con la mano de su hombro tensa. Entonces, suspira y le da un par de palmaditas leves, como dándole permiso para que se quede allí todo el tiempo que necesite.

Eddie le quiere tantísimo.

—Lo siento, lo siento —murmura al cabo de un rato, intentando secarse por completo la cara. Incapaz de quitarse de encima la sensación de que, en el fondo, no es más que un crío llorón.

Que sigue siéndolo.

Y ni siquiera puede decir que se arrepienta, exactamente, de lo que ha pasado. Que desearía no haber ido nunca a Derry. Porque olvidar es peor. Y ni siquiera fue por nada. Está muerto, pero al menos salvó a Richie. _Salvó_ a Richie. Y pensar en eso, pensar en eso hace que se sienta muchísimo mejor. Y no tiene ni idea de que es esto, de qué está pasando ahora mismo, pero si tiene a Stan…

Al menos tiene a Stan.

—Yo lo siento —dice Stan con un tono tranquilo y firme. Le está consolando. Y Eddie resopla.

—Te he pegado un puñetazo.

—Pegas como un niño de cinco años —replica Stan arqueando una ceja. Y Eddie resopla, no es verdad. A Eddie la mano le molesta y no puede abrirla del todo. Y, por la pinta de su pómulo, Stan va a acabar con un moratón.

—Gilipollas.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí —admite Eddie y le medio sonríe—. Lo siento.

Stan no se mueve durante un par de segundos. Cuando lo hace, se aprieta el puente de la nariz en un gesto que parece acostumbrado a utilizar para subirse unas gafas inexistentes por el puente de su nariz.

—¿Qué les has contado? ¿Has…? —Stan echa un vistazo a sus amigos—. ¿Has mentido?

—No —responde automáticamente Eddie, en el mismo tono bajo y apremiante—. No del todo.

Stan le mira fijamente durante un par de segundos. Y Eddie intenta recordar qué ha dicho, antes y ahora. Medio desearía haber ido de cara con la verdad. No haber perdido la cabeza cuando vio a Stan.

—¿Qué les has contado? —insiste. Y es un poco como volver a tener diez años, Stan echándole en cara _por qué siempre tienes que responderles_ mientras Bill y Richie recuperaba sus pertenencias del fondo de un contenedor de basura—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Eso —interviene Mike con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Todavía delante del resto de perdedores, con esa expresión de desafío—, ¿qué ha pasado, _Eddie_?

Se han ido acercando desde que Eddie y Stan se sentaron. Y, a pesar de que son unos críos, les encuentra aterradores. Con sus ceños fruncidos y sus bocas apretadas.

—N-N-No lo ent-tiendo. —Eddie suelta la mano de Stan y se gira hacia ellos, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Ben le lanza una mirada de medio lado a Bill con una expresión rara. Como si le estuviera doliendo mantener la boca cerrada.

—Creo que son nosotros, Bill. Pero… como del _futuro_ —interviene Bev. Y lo dice en un tono un poco raro, con la boca torcida. No creyéndose ni una de las palabras que salen de su boca.

—Así q-que p-p-p-perdemos y m-m-morimos. N-N-No se le p-puede g-g-ganar.

—No, no —le asegura Eddie—. Sí que se le puede ganar, os lo he dicho. Se le puede ganar. Y le ganamos. —Gira la cabeza para mirar a Stan—. Funcionó, ¿de acuerdo? _Ganamos_. No me gusta una mierda lo que has hecho, pero _ganamos_.

Stan asiente, vuelve a palmearle el hombro. Esa es una conversación para otro momento.

—P-P-Pero v-vosot-t-tros morís. Eddie y Stan mueren —dice Bill y les señala con la palma de la mano abierta. Como si fuera una acusación. Eddie vuelve a mirar a Stan y él se encoge de hombros.

—No has sido muy sutil que se diga —comenta en un tono seco—. Lo siento, Mike. Yo no… pretendía mentir.

—Pues lo has hecho —repone. Parece un poco herido—. Podrías haber dicho algo. Llevas varios días en mi casa, tío. No es como si yo no… te hubiese creído. ¿Vale?

—Pensé que no lo harías, la verdad.

—Yo ya lo sabía —admite Ben ruborizándose—. No la parte de que están muertos, claro. Lo siento.

Bill parece ofendido:

—¿Se lo dijiste a Ben?

Y no es un: se lo dijiste a Ben, sin más. Se parece más a: se lo has dicho a él antes que a mí. A pesar de que tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho años, _Eddie_. Quién fue tu primer mejor amigo, eh.

—No le he dicho nada a nadie —se defiende Eddie—. Se dio cuenta solo.

—Las monedas que os dio tenían fechas muy raras —se explica con algo parecido a orgullo en la voz—. Al principio pensé que era todo como una broma muy elaborada. O un truco de _Eso_ , pero cuanto más hablaba, más seguro tenía el que le conocía.  
»El que era nuestro Eddie.

Y está sonriendo, con esa expresión orgullosa. Ben siempre fue endiabladamente listo. Listo como Richie, pero mucho más interesado en darle un buen uso a esas capacidades.

—¿Y q-q-quién dice que no lo s-sean? —pregunta Bill con voz queda y ojos abiertos de par en par—. Que no son _Eso_.

—Bill —le pide Eddie, porque es una sugerencia estúpida.

—T-Tiene t-t-todo el sent-tido del mundo. ¿Q-Qué nos da miedo? —Les señala con ambas manos. Y Eddie parpadea, sintiéndose terriblemente estúpido.

—¿Qué, Gran Bill? —le pregunta con esa voz suave y baja, un poco aniñada, que utiliza cuando se siente expuesto.

—Estáis muert-t-tos, ¿no? —Y no hay nada que puedan decir a eso. Eddie se frota el costado, exactamente por dónde le atravesó _Eso_. Si se concentra aún puede notarlo, el dolor. La extraña sensación de ser empalado. Pero ahí no hay nada, solo carne. La tela de su polo.

—No es culpa de nadie, Bill —le promete Stan en un tono raro. En un tono que le hace pensar en lo que ha dicho antes, la parte de querer tener hijos.

Hubiese llegado a ser un buen padre, está seguro de eso.

—Ganamos —repite Eddie, porque no encuentra la paz suficiente para apoyar las palabras de Stan. No sin callar sobre Richie, sobre que le _salva_. Sobre el hecho de que si solo están él y Stan aquí tiene que significar que los demás salieron con vida. _Tiene_ que significar eso.

Que mereció la pena.

—Si lo pensáis —añade, porque no se puede quedar callado—, _Eso_ jamás nos utilizaría para daros esperanza. Quiere evitar el enfrentamiento porque sabe que puede perder, así que…

Se encoge de hombros.

—Yo les creo —dice Ben en un tono tímido—. _Eso_ es buena imitando, pero tampoco tanto.

—Sigo creyendo la parte de que no pudo hacernos daño porque fuimos _todos_ —añade Bev—. Tiene sentido.

—Se ha pegado tres días en mi casa —añade Mike mirando a Stan fijamente—, no ha hecho nada sospechoso en todo este tiempo. Es… es un tipo bastante aburrido, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias, Mike.

—Sin ofender.

—No te preocupes, yo me lo he pasado bien hablando con tus padres.

—Oh, sois un coñazo, ¿verdad? —pregunta Beverly intercambiando una mirada divertida con el resto de los chicos—. Crecemos y nos convertimos en un coñazo. En _adultos_ que hablan de impuestos y… y horarios. Y de lo que hacen en la hora del café.

Se ríen. Se ríen todos, incluso Stan y Eddie. Es gracioso porque, por la forma en la que lo ha dicho, bien podría haber dicho que se dedican a hurgarse en la nariz.

—Uhm, ¿Eddie? —pregunta Ben entonces con cierta timidez. Eddie inclina la cabeza a un lado para indicarle que le está haciendo caso—. ¿Nos puedes contar…? ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?

Levanta la mano, pero no llega a tocarse. El recuerdo del baño aún fresco en su memoria. Sabe la pinta que tiene, rojo y feo. Amenazante. Con el adhesivo cruzándole la mejilla de lado a lado. Al menos no es una úlcera, abierta. Al menos consiguieron disuadir a Bev de que ponerle puntos con lo que llevaba en su costurero de viajes no solo era una mala idea. Sino que era una salvajada.

—Henry Bowers —dice. Y Stan suelta un resoplido y le da un manotazo en el con el dorso de su mano. Flojo—. ¿Qué? ¡Han preguntado ellos!

—Cierra el pico, Eddie.

—Henry está loco —murmura incómodo Mike cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra y hay un murmullo generalizado de asentimiento.

—¿Henry Bowers? —repite Bev—. ¿Fue él el que…?

Y hace un gesto rápido con la mano, de un lado al otro de su cuello. Significado inequívoco.

–No, _no_. Henry, Henry está muerto. Richie se encargó de él.

—Joder, Eddie. ¿Qué problema tienes?

—¿Qué?

—¿C-C-Cómo? —pregunta Bill.

—No respondas a eso —le intenta cortar Stan a la vez que Eddie dice:

—Había un hacha…

Stan resopla con cierto dramatismo y se levanta. Vuelve a tener el libro en las manos y ahora, tan de cerca, se da cuenta que es una de esas novelas baratas de vaqueros. Una de esas en las que el protagonista ocupa media portada, con el sombrero _blanco_ un poco echado hacia atrás y con una chica en segundo plano con un escote muy pronunciado y un vestido larguísimo.

—Venga ya —protesta Mike pasando la vista de uno al otro—. ¿Un hacha?

—Puede ser imp-port-t-tante —añade Bill y hay cierto murmullo de asentimiento—. Saber lo q-que ocurre. Para evitarlo.

— _No_ —insiste Stan.

—Lo que ocurre —dice Eddie con la sensación de que en realidad están jugando una partida de Cluedo. Richie con el hacha en la biblioteca. Joder— no es importante si esta vez acabamos con _Eso_ de verdad.

Acepta la mano de Stan cuando se la ofrece para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —pregunta Ben—. No nos íbamos a enfrentar a _Eso_ esta vez. Esto, esto no era parte del plan. Lo acabamos de decidir, chicos. A no ser que…

—No —le advierte Eddie—. No vayas por ahí.

—Sabéis lo que vamos a hacer porque ya lo habéis vivido.

—No así —le promete Eddie.

—Las cosas no salen de acuerdo al plan siempre, Ben —dice Stan—. No te preocupes por eso ahora. Lo importante es lo que ha dicho Bev antes. Que si estáis todos juntos, estaréis bien.

—Sí —repite Eddie—. Deberíamos empezar a movernos, ir a buscar a Richie.

—S-S-Su madre dijo que se fue al Arcade.

Stan resopla:

—Cómo no.

Está sonriendo

# (siete)

No es un viaje largo, pero aun así se montan en la camioneta del padre de Mike y dejan que Stan conduzca hasta allí. Suben las bicis de Bev y Bill a la parte de atrás y los chavales se apretujan en los sillones de atrás, mientras que Eddie se sienta en el sitio del copiloto.

Beverly no tarda mucho en escurrirse de su asiento y apoyar los antebrazos en el asiento de Eddie, que es el que tiene delante.

—Entonces —comenta con un tono de voz ligero—. ¿Qué cosas nos contáis sobre nosotros mismos?

Eddie mira a Stan por el rabillo del ojo. Stan niega con la cabeza, un gesto prácticamente imperceptible. Eddie vuelve la mirada al frente, se plantea qué podría responder. Hay un millón de cosas que no harían _ningún_ daño. Y Stan no es su dueño y señor, le queda claro que cree que sería mejor no decir nada. Lo que no quiere decir que tenga que obedecerle.

Pero. Respira hondo, Stan ha estado varios días en Derry y la única razón por la que ha llamado la atención es porque Eddie nunca ha sido sutil. Quizá no lo esté haciendo mal.

Que tenga razón.

Así que al final se encoge de hombros y va por lo que parece seguro.

—Salimos de Derry —dice, porque cree que esa parte es importante. Pero eso tampoco es cierto, no salen de Derry. No del todo, no todos—. No sé si… si es algo que debería contaros, ya sabéis, por el tema del espacio-tiempo. Pero…

—Ya nos has contado un montón de cosas, Eddie —comenta Ben en un intento de restarle importancia.

—Sí, una más no va a cambiar nada —añade Mike. Bev les sonríe y vuele a mirarle.

—Si, eso, _Eddie_. —Alarga una mano, como si fuera a pasarla por su cabeza. A revolverle el pelo. Eddie la esquiva echándose hacia delante y arquea una ceja. Bev sonríe en un gesto de disculpa.

—Nos va bien —promete viendo como Stan se tensa un poco a su lado—. Todos tenemos trabajos que nos gustan.

—¿De v-verdad?

Es la pregunta de Mike la que se le traba en la garganta.

—¿Y familia?

—¿Qué? —pregunta un poco descolocado. A qué clase de chaval le importa si tiene o no tiene familia.

—Ya sabes, si estamos casados. Tenemos perros, hijos… qué clase de vida tenemos.

Eddie intercambia una mirada con Stan y Stan se encoge de hombros como si no fuera con él, el muy traidor. Respira hondo antes de responder:

—Stan y yo estamos casados —confirma Eddie—. No como, casados el uno al otro. Como, casados con otra gente. No es que no podamos estarlo, claro. Es solo que no el uno con el otro, cada uno con su mujer...

—Eddie —le interrumpe Stan.

—¿Qué?

—Bip-bip —dice y casi parece divertido—, te estás yendo del tema.

—Lo siento.

Parece que nadie quiere volver a preguntar y Eddie tiene la sensación de que lo ha tenido que explicar mal. Se repite mentalmente lo que ha dicho un par de veces. Y entonces mira a Stan. Entrecierra un poco los ojos al conducir, como si tuviera algo de miopía. Unas diminutas cicatrices le recorren las mejillas y las sienes.

Eddie traga saliva.

Su cabeza rodando, los ojos con cataratas. Diminutas patitas saliendo de las cicatrices plateadas, sosteniéndolo en alto. Sujetando el rostro de Richie mientras intentaba matarlo.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Stan frunciendo el ceño.

Y Eddie se ruboriza y aparta la mirada. Se aclara la garganta y, como Stan sigue pendiente de él, dice lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza:

—Tu mujer se llamaba Patty, ¿verdad?

—Patty —confirma Stan asintiendo débilmente. Parece un poco entristecido por la pregunta y Eddie se siente como un gilipollas por haber preguntado.

Cuando Stan gira el volante, el Arcade se extiende frente a ellos. Sigue siendo igual de impresionante que en su memoria. Con la misma fachada alta y futurista, que te hacía creer que cualquier cosa era posible en su interior. Ahora, con la perspectiva de la edad, ve otras cosas. Lo sucísima que está la fachada, la pedrada que nadie se molestó en arreglar en el letrero de neón. Los carteles impresos con un diseño más que cuestionable pegados en las ventanas.

Es un sitio un poco triste.

—Ent-t-tonces —empieza Bill, que apenas se ha movido durante el viaje en coche y ahora está un poco pálido. Como cerdo al matadero—, ¿c-cuál es el plan?

Beverly le sostiene la mirada, aún con los brazos apoyados sobre el respaldo del asiento de Eddie.

—Vas, te disculpas y le convences de que no hay nada que le apetezca más que matar a un payaso. ¿Qué tal suena?

Bill hace una mueca y se gira hacia Ben y Mike. Ambos se encogen de hombros.

No tarda mucho en darse por vencido. Abre la puerta de par en par y se deja caer de un salto al exterior.

La cierra de un portazo.

—No me puedo creer que pegase a Richie —comenta Eddie quitándose el cinturón.

—¿No lo sabías? —pregunta arqueando una ceja. Mantiene la muñeca apoyada sobre el volante y los ojos fijos en el exterior, en Bill cruzando la carretera.

Eddie también le mira. Con esos andares un poco raros que tenía con trece años. Casi parece que trota más que anda.

—Primera noticia que tengo.

—Es que Eddie no estaba —le recuerda Ben echándose también hacia delante. Mike se echa a un lado para dejarle algo más de espacio.

Stan resopla.

—Oh. Es verdad. —Suelta una risita floja—. Supongo que por eso ocurrió.

—Ja, ja, ja —repone Eddie cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno. Ya les conoces —responde Stan quitando las llaves del contacto y girándose hacia él.

—¿Y eso significa….? —Beverly sigue apoyada en el asiento de Eddie, con los brazos muy cerca de sus hombros. Casi podría parecer que le está abrazando.

Stan suspira y abre la puerta de su lado.

—Richie es un bocazas. Y a Bill siempre se le ha dado bien ver solo lo que quiere ver. Si no ocurrió antes es porque Richie puso cuidado de que no ocurriera.

Eddie no tiene que hacer memoria para darse cuenta de que Stan tiene razón. Richie diciendo _lo siento, Bill_ o _nada, no he quería decir nada_ a pesar de que todos le habían escuchado.

—¿Y qué coño tiene eso que ver conmigo?

—Estaba disgustado por lo que pasó en la casa de Neibolt Street —explica Mike. Ben resopla.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No tomes a malas, pero tu madre fue una capulla —le informa Beverly—. Dijo que yo… insinuó que…

—Fue cuando te rompiste el brazo —le recuerda Stan. Aunque no hace exactamente falta. Eddie se acuerda.

—No fue muy simpática —concuerda Mike.

—Mi madre siempre fue una capulla.

—Fue diferente —le contradice Stan—. Siempre fue… como muy sobreprotectora. _Contigo_. Ese día…

—Fue mala —completa Ben—. Como muy desagradable.

Eddie se acuerda.

—La primera vez que fue abiertamente desagradable con nosotros —añade Stan. Porque después de esas hubo muchas más.

Eddie hace una mueca. No recuerda mucho de aquel día, quizá porque fue la primera vez que se enfrentaron abiertamente a _Eso_. O porque se rompió el brazo y para cuando llegaron a su casa en lo único que podía pensar era en que lo había estropeado todo. Ni siquiera dolía tanto, si dejaba el brazo quieto.

—Así que mi madre fue una bruja y a Richie se le fue de las manos —resume.

—Creo que lo pagó con quién pudo.

—Mierda —murmura. No cree que sea justo, pero se siente como responsable. Porque si no se hubiese quedado atrás no se habría roto el brazo, su madre no se habría enfadado y nadie habría pegado a nadie—. ¿Y cómo se solucionó?

—No se solucionó —responde Stan. Y sale al fin del coche.

Todos le siguen, se reúnen en la acera, desde allí pueden ver el Arcade. Eddie frunce el ceño, hay algo que no acaba de encajarle en toda la historia.

Sin necesidad de que nadie diga nada, empiezan a moverse hacia allí una vez el coche está bien cerrado.

—¿Y te acuerdas de qué te pasa a ti? —le pregunta Eddie mirando a Stan.

—¿Que qué me pasa a mí? —repite juntando las cejas.

—Tú tampoco has querido venir —dice girándose y señalando a Bev, Ben y Mike—. ¿Por qué estás tú enfadado con Bill?

Se cruza de brazos, sin mudar su expresión. Tarda un par de minutos en comprender qué fue lo que le molestó.

— _Oh_ —murmura al final. Eddie le mira con impaciencia.

—¿Qué?

—Que no es que esté enfadado. Estoy furioso. Creo que podría ahogarlo con mis propias manos, si tuviera la oportunidad y la certeza de que no va a pasarme nada. —Le señala con un dedo—. A ti también, que lo sepas.

—¿Qué? ¿Se puede saber qué he hecho yo?

—Pasasteis de mi en mi Bar Mitzvah. —Apoya la mano sobre su pecho en un gesto dramático—. Estoy profundamente herido, vaya amigos que sois. ¿Eh?

Hay… hay un momento de silencio. Eddie no ha pensado en eso, no ha pensado en eso en absoluto.

—Stan —murmura.

—No te preocupes, fue hace mucho tiempo. Y tú estabas medio perdonado de base, sé que aunque no se te hubiese olvidado, tu madre no te habría dejado ir. —Se encoge de hombros restándole importancia—. Pero podrías haber llamado. Y… no pongáis esa cara todos.

—¿Nos olvidamos de tu Bar Mitzvah? —pregunta Mike sorprendido—. ¿Fue este verano?

—Lo sentimos mucho, Stan —le promete Ben.

—No lo sabíamos —añade Bev mirando a sus amigos—. Lo siento.

—Es una tontería —insiste encogiéndose de hombros. Es el primero en llegar a las puertas del Arcade—. Además, si alguien salió perdiendo, fuisteis vosotros. La lie tan gorda que estuve castigado dos semanas enteras sin salir —añade en un tono de claro orgullo. Echa un vistazo al interior del local—. Os…  
»¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro?

Eddie mira a través de los grandes ventanales de la entrada del Arcade. Bill les sacaba bastante delantera, pero no parece que haya intentado hacer nada. _Todavía_. Está allí. Parado en mitad de la entrada. Richie también está allí y parece que está hablando con un chico al que Eddie está bastante seguro que no ha visto en su vida. No debe de ser de Derry.

Es… raro. Richie, con algo así como otros amigos. También, ridículo. Porque es evidente que Richie tiene _amigos_ fuera de los perdedores. Ha vivido casi treinta años sin ellos, por lo que si no los tuvo entonces, los tuvo después. Seguro.

—¿A qué está esperando? —masculla Eddie.

—No tengo ni idea.

Ocurre deprisa.

Richie está hablando con el chaval este y Bill está esperando a un lado, un poco impaciente por la forma que tiene de cambiar el peso de una pierna a la otra. No parece que Richie sepa que está allí.

Que están todos allí.

Y al momento siguiente Bowers está _allí_. No debe de tener más de quince años y, aun así, hace que Eddie se quede congelado en el sitio. Se ha colado en su baño y está burlándose de él. Anunciándole cómo va a acabar con él y han pasado casi treinta años y sigue llevando ese mismo horrible peinado. Está en el suelo, muerto y con una hacha clavada hasta el fondo de su cráneo. Con Richie pálido y temblando a un lado.

—Mierda —farfulla Beverly.

—Bowers —añaden Ben y Mike a la vez.

Y Eddie comparte una mirada con Stan, porque una cosa es enfrentarse a _Eso_ en el pasado. Y otra es…

Otra es enfrentarse a los chavales que les aterrorizaron durante el sobrecomplicado proceso de crecer en Derry. Sobre todo porque, pese a todo, son _chavales_. Y Eddie (y Stan también) es un adulto y se supone que un adulto no debería, uhm, ¿aterrorizar a chavales?

Bowers grita algo y Richie pega un salto en el sitio, hombros prácticamente pegados a las orejas. La pandilla de Bowers está sonriendo, con esas expresiones crueles que siempre significaron lo mismo.

Problemas.

Mike empuja la puerta y Bev y Ben entran detrás de él sin dudarlo un momento.

—Mierda —masculla Stan, sujetando la puerta antes de que se cierre. Mira a Eddie y asiente. Henry Bowers y sus amigos eran lo peor y, llegado un momento, se convirtieron en verdaderos salvajes. Marionetas de _Eso_ , completamente marginados de la sociedad. Dispuestos a cualquier cosa para acabar con ellos.

 _Acabar_ , como acabar de verdad.

No parece que esté loco todavía. Un poco ido, pero siempre estuvo un poco ido. Y a lo mejor, aunque no vayan a enfrentarse a él directamente, hay algo en la presencia de _adultos_ que hace que retroceda.

Así que entran también.

—D-Déjale en p-p-paz —está diciendo Bill, que se está interponiendo entre los dos. Richie se ha detenido a medio camino de la puerta. Interrumpido en medio de su escape por la presencia de Bill. Eddie recuerda esa técnica, todos ellos la dominaron antes de entrar en el instituto. Si Bowers o cualquiera de su banda iba detrás de ti, más te valía correr.

Pero, enfadados o no, Bill es su amigo. Y si Bill va a dar la cara por Richie, Richie no va a irse sin él.

Bowers se ríe.

—De-de-déjale en paz —se burla Bowers enseñándole la lengua. Caminando hasta él. Bill no se mueve—. Qué valiente eres, Denbrough. ¿Crees que sabrás seguir siéndolo cuando te rompa los dientes contra la acera? ¿O a lo mejor vas a llorar por t-t-t-tu hermanito muerto, buah, buah? ¿Eh?

—Voy a matarlo —murmura Eddie. Y Stan le agarra del brazo, como si le creyera capaz de hacer algo así. Y es agradable, o sería agradable en otra circunstancia, porque no hay mucha gente que reaccione así. Que le tome en serio.

Bowers se ríe en silencio. Y agarra a Bill por la pechera de su camiseta.

—Eddie, no —le advierte Stan sujetándole también del hombro cuando da un paso al frente. Odia tantísimo a Bowers.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Bowers en un tono de burla—. ¿Es que esta vez no os bastaba con los mariquita de vuestros amigos, que os habéis traído a un par de maricones?

Agita a Bill, sonrisa desagradable en sus labios. Como si le hubiese hecho gracia. Richie da un paso atrás sin mirar, como si fuera a él al que tuviera Bowers agarrado por la pechera, y se choca con Ben.

—Perdón —murmura apartando rápidamente la mirada del enfrentamiento. Mirando a su alrededor, buscando una salida.

Clavando sus ojos en ellos.

—Lo último que necesitamos es que nos detengan por agredir a un menor —insiste Stan clavándole los dedos en el brazo.

Y, objetivamente, Eddie también lo sabe. Pero le odia tantísimo. Más por todo lo que les hizo (joder, intentó matar a Mike _dos veces_. Joder) de pequeños que por la parte de agujerearle la cara. Por hacer que Richie tuviera que matarlo. Porque no importa lo que pase, esa es otra de las cosas con las que tendrá que vivir el resto de su vida. Haber matado a alguien.

Otra más.

Como que uno de tus amigos se suicide y otro se muera prácticamente en sus brazos.

—Como le toque un solo pelo, le mato —promete entre dientes. Y Stan, que en realidad no debe de creerle ni por un segundo, asiente con expresión grave.

Pero aun así no le suelta.

Al final no hace falta, porque Bev da un paso al frente, brazos en jarra. Barbilla alta.

—Suéltale, Henry.

Bowers se ríe. Medio hace lo que le ha dicho, deja de agarrarle por la pechera. Pero la mano acaba en el hombro de Bill y Eddie está seguro de que va a acabar dándole un cabezazo. O le va a empujar para que se caiga al suelo.

Eso seguro que le parecería la monda. Y el único motivo por el que Bowers hacía todas esas cosas (al menos hasta que perdió del todo la cabeza) era _ese_. Reírse de ellos.

—¿O qué, Bev? ¿Quieres que ocupar el puesto del Tartaja? —Se pasa la lengua por los dientes—. ¿Tanto me echas de menos?

Y le lanza besitos al aire, lo que en retrospectiva resulta bastante menos violento que el que se agarre el paquete, pero es bastante desagradable.

Bev no retrocede.

—O le contaré a todo el mundo. Lo que Hockstetter y tú hacéis en el vertedero, y no estoy hablando de lo que hay en la nevera.

Bowers sonríe, parece un gesto nervioso. Se moja los labios y dice:

—No sabes una mierda.

—Pruébame.

Y entonces ocurre la cosa más maravillosa: Bowers se lo cree. Pierde algo de color y da un paso atrás. Y Bev agarra a Bill por el antebrazo y tira de él hasta que reaccionan y salen del Arcade como almas que lleva el diablo. Antes de que cambie de opinión.

—¡Bev, eres brillante! —exclama Ben palmeándole la espalda cuando han dado la vuelta a la esquina y se creen a salvo. Y Beverly sonríe, ligeramente ruborizada. Orgullosa, en el fondo.

—¿Le hab-b-béis visto la cara? —Bill señala hacia el Arcade, sonrisa en los labios de lado a lado—. Bev, ¿se p-puede sab-ber con q-qué le has amenazado?

Bev se encoge de hombros. Eddie mira a Richie, parece un poco incómodo. Como si no quisiera quedarse allí, pero tampoco supiera cómo marcharse. No acabara de entender qué está ocurriendo. ,Y aunque les lanza alguna mirada que otra a Stan y a él, como si estuviera intentando decidir de qué van (o si se puede fiar uno de ellos), no pregunta. Ni hace ninguna broma de mal gusto sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir o su presencia allí.

Eddie entreabre los labios, quizá para explicarle qué está pasando. Para que sepa de qué va todo esto, quiénes son Stan y él. Porque es tan raro verlo tímido y quieto. Porque le recuerda tantísimo a su versión adulta, al hombre en el que se convertirá, que se le rompe un poco el corazón.

Lo que cuenta Bev hace que cierre la boca.

—Bowers es el que es homosexual. —La voz no le tiembla, suena hasta un poco orgullosa al contarlo. O quizá aliviada. Eddie podría vomitar, piensa que si tuviera su inhalador lo utilizaría de inmediato—. Hockstetter fue como a… se _agachó_ , ¿vale? Después de… —Hace un gesto con la mano que hace que Ben aparte la mirada completamente ruborizado—. No llegó a, ya sabéis. Y la verdad es que me alegro porque no había manera de largarme de allí sin que se dieran cuenta. Así que… esa es la historia.

—¿Qué hacías en el vertedero? —pregunta Mike arrugando el ceño prácticamente a la vez que Bill dice:

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—¿Estabas tú sola? —pregunta Ben con un tono de pánico en la voz.

—¿P-Por qué no nos lo c-contaste?

—Dejad de hacer una montaña de un granito de arena —protesta Beverly un poco a la defensiva. Se cruza de brazos y levanta un poco la barbilla—. A veces voy a patinar al vertedero porque no hay nadie. Sí, voy sola. Un par de días. —Mira a Bill—. Y porque no es asunto mío. Pero no voy a dejar que os llame… _eso_ cuando, ya sabéis. Es _él_ el que lo es.

Beverly baja la mirada, se moja los labios. No parece especialmente arrepentida de haberlo contado. Y hay algo en la manera en la que los demás están reaccionando que hace que Eddie se sienta enfermo. Como si fuera la historia del siglo. _Divertidísimo_ , la monda.

Espera que no sea lástima, no por Bowers. _Odia_ a ese tío. Ha sido un gilipollas tantísimo, les ha tratado tan mal, que Eddie duda que pueda perdonarle algún día. Una parte de él sigue planteándose el volver dentro del Arcade y asegurarse de que no pueda hacerles daño.

No, no es verdad. El único motivo por el que Eddie se enfrentaría a él es defensa propia. O de uno de sus amigos. Así que _no_.

Es… lástima por sus amigos, quizá. Por crecer en Derry. Porque encuentren algo divertido en que su abusón sea _gay_. Y quiere a Bev, _adora_ a Bev. Pero. Pero ojalá no hubiese dicho nada.

—No me lo puedo creer —murmura Mike. Y Eddie mira a Stan y Stan tiene una expresión seria, como si estuviera a un comentario de mandarles callar.

—No te estoy mintiendo —repone Beverly arqueando ambas cejas—. Te juro que lo vi, que Hockstetter estuvo a punto de meterse la po…

—Beverly —le pide Stan, serio y apretándose el puente de la nariz. Beverly cierra la boca de inmediato.

—Chicos —dice Ben a la vez—, ¿dónde está Richie?

Eddie mira a su alrededor. Él… estaba allí, justo allí, como un segundo atrás. Justo antes de que Bev… de que Bev hablase de Bowers.

—Joder —murmura Eddie mirando a su alrededor. La calle está poco transitada y la plaza se extiende un bloque de edificios más allá. Desde donde está, lo único que diferencia con claridad es la estatua de Paul Bunyan en la plaza municipal.

Parpadea.

¿Se está…?

—¿Se está moviendo la estatua? —pregunta Mike y todos se giran hacia allí. Y, lo que a Eddie le pareció un reflejo, es claramente el que _la estatua_ se está moviendo.

—Pennywise —murmura Beverly en un tono fatalista. Y antes de que tenga tiempo de reaccionar, los chavales salen disparados calle abajo.

Eddie está mayor para tanta acción.

# (ocho)

Eddie corre tan rápido como puede. Siempre lo fue de pequeño, incluso si Mike tenía las piernas más largas y Bill era Bill y, como siempre, destacaba en todo lo que se proponía. Pero ahora Eddie es _adulto_ y le saca una cabeza larga a Mike y, además, hace ejercicio de forma habitual.

Y puede que _Eso_ esté intentando acabar con Richie.

Así que Eddie corre y pasa por delante de los chavales y es consciente de que Stan está cerca, no muy detrás suya. Sus pisadas resuenan contra el pavimento y el corazón le late rápido. Prácticamente ni mira antes de cruzar la carretera y solo se detiene cuando los tiene delante y se da cuenta de que la estatua de Paul Bunyan está intentando empalar a Richie con una farola gigante.

Y Richie rueda a un lado y luego al otro, intentando esquivar sus acometidas. Y Eddie, Eddie tiene que hacer _algo_. Lo que sea. Así que mira a su alrededor y coge un par de piedras que están allí, en el suelo.

—¡Pennywise! —grita. Nota como Stan se detiene a su lado. Y se siente un poco como si volviera a tener trece años, valiente. Y absolutamente cagado de miedo. Con el corazón latiéndole con tanta fuerza que parece que se le va a salir por la boca.

Lanza una roca.

Tampoco es que sea difícil darle, con todo lo grande que es.

Suena a plástico hueco. La estatua se detiene, farola en el aire y, tras un momento, se gira muy lentamente, se ladea lo justo para mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo. Sonríe.

Es grotesca.

Más de lo que siempre ha sido. Con sus ojos endemoniados y los dientes alargados y afilados, grandes como postes de vallas.

Stan se detiene a su lado, doblándose a la mitad y apoyándose en sus rodillas. Un poco sin aliento. Es lo que hace que Eddie reaccione.

—Ve, ¡ve! —grita empujando a Stan hacia dónde está Richie, aún en el suelo. Y Stan trastabilla y corre, rodeando el centro de la plaza.

Eddie vuelve a mirar a _Eso_. Se siente jodidamente pequeño en comparación. Sobre todo cuando la estatua se yergue cual alta es.

—Joder —murmura dando dos pasos atrás.

Pasan más proyectiles por encima de su cabeza. Más rocas que golpean el pecho musculado de Bunyan.

—Pero miraros —canturrea con la voz melosa de _Eso_. Eddie aprieta la otra piedra que ha cogido, preparado para lanzársela—. Si estáis todo creciditos. Y tan muertos. ¿Venís a por el remate, chicos?

Stan tira de Richie, intentando ponerlo en pie. Y Eddie puede hacer esto, porque _Eso_ tiene razón. Ya están muertos, así que pase lo que pase, no hay nada que puedan perder.

Nada que perder, se repite como un mantra. Lo único que tiene que hacer es mantener la atención en sí mismo, darle tiempo a Stan para que levante a Richie y lo aleje lo suficiente. No están todos, así que _esta_ no es la definitiva. Pero sí que pueden hacer que cuente. Asustarlw.

—Staaaan —canturrea _Eso_ ladeando la cabeza. _Mierda_. Sus dientes son tan _enormes_. Y tan jodidamente afilados. Stan consigue poner a Richie en ese momento de pie tirando de él por las axilas e intenta apartarlo, ponerlo detrás de sí. A una segunda línea—. No creas que no te estoy vieeeeendo. Siempre tan asustado. Estás temblando, chico.

—¡Qué te jodan! —responde él. Pero tiene razón, está temblando.

—Oh, sí. Sí, sí, sí. Qué maravilloso, ¿eso que veo en tu cara es mi marca? _Oh, Stanley_ , ¿después de todos estos años? Vas a conseguir que me sonroje.

Hay algo que cambia en su expresión. Si es que uno puede notar los cambios de expresión de una estatua de plástico. Parece contenta.

—Ya veo. Creo que voy a llorar de la emoción. ¿Te mataste? — _Eso_ utiliza un tono agudo, casi sorprendido. Se pone una mano sobre el pecho. Stan no se mueve, más allá de intentar que Richie se quede detrás de él—. ¿Por mí? Oh, no tendrías que haberlo hecho, Stan. ¿No pensaste en qué sería de la pobre Patty?

Eso le hace reaccionar.

—¡No hables de ella, payaso!

—Pero si es verdad. La abandonaste. Sola, sin niños. Sin marido. Con tu sangre en su bañera. ¿Crees que la limpió inmediatamente? A lo mejor cerró la habitación con llave, Stanley. Exactamente como hiciste tú.

 _Eso_ se ríe.

—¡Cállate! —ruge Stan.

Y Eddie tira la piedra. Golpea contra la cabeza del gigante, hace que se tense por completo. Sus ojos grandes y vacuos se clavan en él.

—Oh, el pequeño Eddie —murmura—. Tú siempre has sido mi favorito. ¿Lo sabías? Tan miserable, ¿eh, Eddie? Ni siquiera has necesitado a la tortuga para destruirte la vida, no. No has necesitado a nadie.

Se ríe, sin humor.

—No me das miedo —le dice.

—No —concuerda Bunyan. Le da la sensación de que se está haciendo cada vez más pequeño. No le da miedo una estatua gigante, no le da miedo un payaso que ataca niños porque no puede con nada más. Es un adulto y ya le ha vencido antes, así que no le da miedo—. Nunca has necesitado a nadie para eso tampoco, ¿eh, Eds?   
»Habrá que verlo por el lado positivo, al menos Myra se ha librado de ti. Ahora tendrá una oportunidad, ya sabes. De que la quieran como un marido quiere a su mujer. ¿Eh? ¿No crees?

Parpadea, intentando recordar que _no importa_. No importa qué es lo que haya hecho o dejado de hacer, porque ahora no tiene remedio. Y porque esto es lo que hace _Eso_. Se mete en tu cabeza y desgrana todos tus miedos. Uno a uno.

—No te tengo miedo —insiste y el corazón le late con fuerza y _ojalá_ hubiese cogido una piedra más. No piensa agacharse ahora, con ese monstruo por encima de su cabeza.

—Deberías haberte visto la cara —le dice. Hay algo en los rasgos de su rostro, cada vez más pequeño, cada vez menos plástico. Suelta la farola, que cae como un peso muerto a unos metros de ellos haciendo que todo el suelo tiemble—. Tan hermoso.

Es su cara, comprende de golpe. Por eso le resulta familiar. _Eso_ está adoptando su forma.

—R-Richie —murmura _Eso_ con su propia voz. Y hay sangre saliendo de sus labios. Eddie parpadea, furioso—. Te maté. _Yo_ , Eds. Yo solita. Muerto, muerto, muerto. —Tira del cuello de su camiseta hacia abajo. La camiseta manchado con mierda de la alcantarilla, de sangre y barro. La tela se raja cuando no es capaz de estirarse más, mostrando su pecho. El agujero de su abdomen. Palpitante, oscuro. Nota como las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos—. Fue hermoso. Tan hermoso.

Y mete los dedos dentro de la herida. Tiene su forma, la forma de Eddie. Pero también es un poco el leproso, con sus ojos saltones y demasiado delgado. Sucio y podrido por dentro.

—¿Qué me dices ahora? —pregunta levantando la cabeza de golpe, ojos amarillentos. La lengua demasiado larga para caber en su boca. Pálido, como Eddie nunca lo ha sido—. ¿Estás asustado ya?

Hay un grito a su espalda y una roca golpea a _Eso_ entre ceja y ceja.

—D-Déjale en paz.

Eddie se ladea. Bev y Ben tienen los brazos llenos de piedras y Mike ha sacado de algún sitio lo que parece un palo enorme que agita de un lado al otro. Bill está delante de ellos, con la barbilla alta y los ojos brillantes.

—No puedes salvarlos, Billy —canturrea _Eso_ —. Para lo único que sirves es para hacerles daño.

Vuelven a gritar (ha sido Bev, las dos veces ha sido Bev) y otra piedra sale volando y parece que va a volverle a dar. A lo mejor entre ceja y ceja. A lo mejor en el pecho.

 _Eso_ desaparece con un fuerte _pof_. Y Eddie se queda allí, intentando contener las lágrimas y la rabia dentro, porque no cree que sea buena idea romperse delante de los chavales. Tampoco quiere ponerse a pensar si querrán explicaciones. _Eso_ ha dicho muchas cosas, ninguna buena. Se tapa la boca con la mano, mientras que Bill, Ben, Bev y Mike corren hasta el espacio en el que _Eso_ estaba unos segundos atrás. Buscando. Asegurándose de que se ha ido de verdad y no es otra puta trampa de las suyas.

—¡No me puto toques! —grita Richie apartándose de Stan—. ¿Qué cojones?

—Rich… —intenta Bill adelantándose.

—Vete a la mierda, Bill —grita, señalándole con un dedo—. Te lo dije, que pasaras de mí. Déjame en paz, joder.

Parece histérico. O, peor, de echarse a llorar. Mira a ambos lados, el labio le tiembla.

—De verdad, que os den a todos.

—Sab-b-bemos cosas —explica Bill intentado acercarse—. Acerca de _Eso_. Sabemos c-c-cómo vencerle.

—Oh, no, ¿en serio? —Richie arquea una ceja, se aleja un par de pasos—. Desde luego eso lo cambia todo, Bill.

Y se da la vuelta y se marcha.

—Mierda —masculla Stan.

Ninguno intenta detenerle. Y Eddie querría ir y hacerlo, pero también querría sentarse en el suelo y echarse a llorar. Necesita un puto minuto.

Stan le sujeta, como si fuese su trabajo sostenerlo. O a lo mejor solo quiere asegurarse de que no sale detrás de él. No en el estado en el que está.

—Estoy bien —le promete—. Solo es la misma mierda de siempre.

Y no es que quiera ir, es solo que… no cree que sea la persona adecuada. Corre detrás de él y luego, ¿qué? ¿Qué le va a decir? ¿Que _Eso_ ha dicho la verdad?

—Os dije q-que no iba a funcionar —dice Bill, pálido. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, como si pudiera usarlo como alguna clase de escudo.

Eddie respira hondo, se obliga a serenarse. O algo así. Y dice:

—Creo que deberíamos ir tras de él. —Qué otra cosa va a decir. Acaba de irse y ya se está arrepintiendo de no haber evitado que se marchara. Mira a Stan—. Alguien debería explicarle qué acaba de pasar. Antes de que… de que piense lo que no es.

—A lo mejor es mejor idea dejarlo para mañana —comenta Mike y todos se giran para mirarle—. Dejar que lo asimile, darle algo de espacio.

—N-No. N-No p-p-podemos esp-p-perar hast-ta que se le p-p-pase el berrinche. —A Bill le cuesta un mundo llegar hasta el final de su frase, pero lo hace. Y nadie intenta interrumpirlo—. N-N-No sab-bemos si _Eso_ v-v-va a tomar me-me-medi-didas. Rich y nuest-tros Eddie y S-S-Stan podrían est-tar en pe-pe-peligro.

Y ahí están ellos. Dos adultos escuchando los planes de un niño y asintiendo como si tuviera razón. Porque la cosa es que _tiene_ razón. Es exactamente lo que pasó la primera vez: Se relajaron y _Eso_ atrapó a Bev con la esperanza de disuadir a Bill de su ataque.

—Deberíamos separarnos —comenta Ben—, quedar dentro de un rato en el Club. Quién sea que encuentre a Richie, que le convenza para que se venga.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta Mike con desconfianza. Se gira hacia Bill—. ¿Se puede saber qué le dijo Bowers?

Bill se ruboriza ligeramente.

—La misma mierd-da de siempre.

Y Eddie intercambia una mirada con Stan, porque no parece la mierda de siempre. Porque Richie era ruidoso y prácticamente indestructible y por duro que golpeara Bowers, _siempre_ tenía que tener la última palabra. Aunque fuera por su incapacidad de morderse la lengua. Bev también debe de verlo así, porque comenta a media voz:

—Parecía afectado.

—Est-tá enfadado —replica Bill un poco a la defensiva. Bev pone los ojos en blanco y hace un gesto de rendición con ambas manos.

—Vale, lo que tú digas.

—Deberíamos darnos prisa, antes de que se aleje más.

—Y quién le encuentre también debería hablarle de estos dos —añade Mike señalándolos—. Eddie tiene razón en eso: yo estaría flipando con toda la mierda que ha dicho _Eso_.

—Yo todavía estoy flipando —añade Ben en un tono un poco dramático y los muchachos se sonríen.

# (nueve)

Se separan.

Bev y Bill. Ben y Mike. Eddie y Stan, porque al parecer todavía haya alguna duda sobre si son o no de fiar. O quizá tiene más que ver con que no se acaban de sentir cómodos con ellos allí delante. Porque son adultos y saben _qué_ va a ser de ellos.

Eddie lo medio prefiere. Estar a solas con Stan, intentar ponerse al día. Hubo épocas en las que estuvieron muy unidos. Le echó de menos.

Sobre todo, porque puede hablar con Stan sin tener que tener cuidado con lo que dice. Lo que le quita una preocupación de encima, porque la realidad es que nunca se le ha dado bien lo de cerrar la boca.

—Así que llevas tres días aquí —dice un poco a bocajarro, una vez las bicis están fuera de la camioneta y el motor está encendido.

—Eddie…

—Creo que es el tiempo que ha pasado —le interrumpe—. Desde… _ya sabes_. La llamada.

Stan suspira.

—De acuerdo —acede con voz monótona.

—Lo que quiere decir que yo llevo muerto _solo_ unas horas. ¿Por qué la granja de los Hanlon?

Stan tarda un momento en responderle.

—No hay mucha gente que esté dispuesta a recoger a un autoestopista desnudo en Derry —dice Stan—. Supongo que puedes decir que tuve suerte.

—¿Estabas…?

—¿Qué sabes, Eddie? —pregunta sin separar la mirada de la carretera—. Sobre… ya sabes. Lo de…

—¿Lo de la bañera? —pregunta, incapaz de decir en voz alta que se _mató_. Y es ridículo, porque lo ha gritado antes. Lo ha gritado delante de todo el mundo.

—Sí. De eso.

—Poco. Llamamos a tu casa, Mike tenía el número. —Eddie hace un esfuerzo por no dejar que le tiemble la voz—. Dijo que…

—No me doy baños con ropa, Eddie —le corta, como si en realidad no quisiera él tampoco decirlo en voz alta—. Así que sí, desnudo. No es una experiencia que recomendaría.

Y da puto miedo, si lo piensa. Despertarse desnudo en vete tú a saber dónde. Desorientado, solo.

—Lo siento —murmura. Stan estira las comisuras de la boca, más mueca que sonrisa.

Stan se encoge de hombros.

—No es culpa tuya.

Y eso lo sabe. Pero… estira la mano con la que le pegó. Todavía le molesta un poco, como si la tuviera adormilada. Respira hondo y añade:

—No debería haberte pegado. Yo no…

—Olvídalo.

—Es solo que no te esperaba —insiste, porque cree que le debe esta explicación—. Y, no sé. Se me fue completamente la cabeza. Te vi y en lo único que podía pensar es en que nos habías abandonado y que no deberías estar aquí.

Stan traga saliva, aprieta los labios.

—Tú tampoco, Eddie —dice mirándolo un momento antes de volver a atender a la carretera—. Oye, ¿te pasa eso mucho? Lo de… _ver rojo_.

Eddie parpadea.

—¿Ver rojo?

—Si, ya sabes. Lo de estar tan enfadado que…

Eddie resopla. Le gustaría decir que no, que es cosa de una vez. Pero la verdad es que…

—A veces. Es… —Apoya por completo su nuca contra el respaldo de su asiento—. No es que vaya pegando a la gente. Es toda esta situación, ¿de acuerdo? Es…

Es como si tuviera un volcán en su interior, peligroso e incontrolable. Y no le gusta el volcán ni la forma en la que le hace sentir, pero tampoco sabe hacer que se duerma.

—Creo que lo entiendo —dice Stan—. Es difícil de entender. O de, bueno. De aceptar. Creo que yo habría perdido la cabeza si los padres de Mike no me hubiesen ofrecido algo que hacer. Fue… lo necesitaba, ¿sabes? Porque nada de lo que está pasando ahora mismo tiene sentido. Es todo absurdo. Ridículo. Y _Eso_ parecía que no sabía qué estábamos haciendo aquí, en Derry. Y si _Eso_ no lo sabía, implica que todo esto —agita una mano en el aire— no es cosa suya.

—Stan…

—¿Qué es, entonces? ¿Eh? ¿Es real, estamos muertos? ¿Nos está engañando?

—Podría ser el purgatorio —dice Eddie encogiéndose de hombros—. No tengo ni idea, ¿crees que podría ser el purgatorio?

Stan resopla.

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? Soy judío —le recuerda en un tono cansado—. ¿Has pensado en hablar con algún profesional del tema?

Eddie parpadea, un poco confundido por el cambio de tema.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, hablar con un psicólogo.

—¿De estar muerto?

— _Eddie_.

—¿Y tú? —replica a la defensiva.

—Yo… sí, claro. ¿Estás de coña? Eddie, ¿tú me conoces? Yo… —Levanta una mano un momento del volante. Parece cambiar de idea rápido porque vuelve a sujetarlo—. Tuve una crisis de ansiedad hace unos años. _Dura_ , tuvieron que sedarme. A Patty ni siquiera le dio tiempo a ponerse unos zapatos, creímos que me estaba dando un ataque al corazón.

—No es que importe ya, ¿verdad? —murmura, porque no sabe muy bien qué decir. Encuentra su honestidad incómoda. Y su pregunta, invasiva.

Eddie ha hablado sobre el tema alguna vez con Myra, sobre los psicólogos y lo que busca la gente que va a verles, y los dos tienen una opinión muy parecida. Que son unos sacacuartos que se aprovechan del egocentrismo y las necesidades de atención de sus clientes, pero no puede decirle eso. Porque Stan le ha dicho que él ha ido o va a ver a uno y porque ya de por sí parece tenso, lo último que necesita es que Eddie diga nada.

Además. Stan no es ninguna de las dos cosas.

—Echo de menos a mi mujer —admite Stan al cabo de un rato. Y suena un poco brusco, como si se estuviera obligando a hablar—. Sé que piensas que tomé el camino fácil, pero yo… tengo la sensación de que he hecho el sacrificio más grande que podría haber hecho y que no ha servido para nada. Solo… para sufrir. Y hacer que la gente que quiero sufra.

—Los demás están bien —le promete—. Todos habríamos preferido que no… que hubieras tomado otra decisión, pero están bien.

—No es que no quiera creerte, pero estás muerto. Así que no puedes saberlo. No hay manera. ¿Y sabes qué? Eso es lo peor de todo esto. Que podría aparecer cualquiera de ellos en cualquier momento. Y no hay nada, _nada_ , que podamos hacer para detenerlo. Si ha funcionado o si no ha funcionado, solo podemos esperar.

Se gira para mirarle, ojos muy abiertos. Parece un poco perdido, muy vulnerable.

—Stan, la carretera —le pide señalando al frente con toda la mano.

—¿Sabes por qué Richie y Bill se pelearon? El motivo de verdad —pregunta Stan, haciendo una mueca y volviendo a mirar al frente.

Eddie frunce el ceño.

—Estaba enfadado con mi madre —dice, repitiendo lo que le dijo antes. Ya lo sabe.

—No —murmura Stan. Resopla—. Estaba furioso con Bill, porque os hizo entrar en Neibolt y casi os matan. ¿Te acuerdas de que casi nos matan?

Eddie traga saliva. Sí, sí que lo hace. Fue puto aterrador. Y, con todo, pareció poca cosa en comparación con la bronca que le echó su madre después. Con estar encerrado, solo.

—Bill no nos obligó a entrar. ¿Por qué no has dicho esto antes?

—Es mejor que piensen que está enfadado con tu madre que con Bill. Ya sabes, todo el rollo de un enemigo en común —le responde—. Además… ¿te diste cuenta de lo que dijo Bill? Lo de que tenía sentido que fuera _Eso_ porque estamos… _muertos_. Es mejor no echar más leña a ese fuego.

—¿Llegaron a arreglarlo?

Stan resopla:

—¿Tú recuerdas de quiénes estamos hablando? —le pregunta Stan arqueando una ceja.

—Pero Richie vino —murmura Eddie—. Cuando bajamos a Neibolt, Richie estaba allí.

—Porque Beverly estaba en peligro.

Respira hondo. Piensa en aquel verano, en su madre, filtrando sus llamadas. En Richie huyendo sin decirle nada a nadie. En Stan, al que siempre acababan decepcionando porque eran una mierda de amigos.

—Si necesitan una causa común para hacer las paces, la tienen.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Stan.

— _Nosotros_.

Stan resopla y niega con la cabeza. Y, como Eddie no sabe qué más decir y parece que Stan ha optado por el silencio, se dedica a observar como conduce. Tiene cuidado, quizá es un poco lento. Coloca bien las manos y le gusta apoyar el codo en la ventanilla, lo que no es la mejor de las costumbres. Y lo de que necesite gafas hace que Eddie se sienta un poco nervioso, pero esto es Derry a principios de los noventa. El tráfico es _casi_ inexistente.

—Entonces… ¿dices que Richie me llamó cobarde? —pregunta un poco de la nada. Eddie se ruboriza.

—No es —intenta, pero qué más puede decir. Si hasta se ha disculpado por esa—. Sí.

—Mira que es capullo.

—Conociéndolo, se tomó tu ausencia como un ataque personal.

Stan resopla. Sonríe.

—Ya, no creo que hubiese sido capaz de soportar el combo de Derry y verle la jeta.

Eddie se ríe, porque aunque sea una broma de mierda, es la mejor alternativa que tiene.

—Ey, ¿cómo…? —Stan se calla, respira hondo. Echa un vistazo rápido a Eddie, casi nervioso—. ¿Cómo están?

—¿Bien? —responde con una inflexión rara en su voz. Él… no está seguro, si tiene que ser sincero. No hay manera de estarlo. Richie con su aspecto descuidado y sus conversaciones ligeras. EL que no paraba de cambiar de tema cada vez que algo parecía demasiado real. Las marcas de Bev en sus brazos, Ben que apenas tocó su comida. Casi siempre con la cerveza de la mano. Mike, obsesionado con el payaso. Y Bill.

Bill, que siempre fue tan hermético.

—Fue… _breve_ —dice. Se moja los labios—. Pero, supongo, supongo que bien. Cumplieron sus sueños, ¿sabes?

Al menos es más de lo que se puede decir de él. Y Eddie no tiene ni idea de qué le podría responder si le pregunta por él directamente. Así que en su lugar intenta cambiar de tema:

—Ey, entonces, ¿qué nombres dices que le vais a poner a vuestros hijos?

—Se te da fatal sacar temas de conversación, ¿lo sabías? —repone en un tono desenfadado—. Estoy _muerto_ , Eddie.

Eddie se ruboriza.

—Que te den.

—Pero sí, sí que los teníamos. Andy si era niño, Jenny si era niña.

—Joder, Stan, no estaba intentando…

—Ya, ya. No te rayes —le corta—. Y puedes decirlo.

—Nada que decir —promete levantando ambos brazos en alto.

—¿Crees que son aburridos?

—¿Clásicos? —prueba Eddie con un tono agudo. Stan se ríe.

—Por eso los escogimos, cuando… —Se encoge de hombros—. Patty y yo… siempre tuvimos muy claro que queríamos niños, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Que nunca llegaron. Es… creo que yo no… podía tener hijos, ¿sabes?

Eddie no sabe que decir. Así que se muerde la lengua antes de hacer otra pregunta demasiado personal y probablemente dolorosa. Lo siente. Y, a la vez, quiere seguir preguntando. Quiere, quiere conocer todo lo que haya que conocer sobre la vida de Stan.

—Nos hicimos pruebas y todas… todas volvieron negativas. O positivas, no sé cómo se dice. Decían que estábamos bien, que no había ningún problema… pero yo lo sabía, sabía que había algo que no funcionaba y que era culpa _mía_.

—Stan —murmura Eddie. No está seguro de que sea capaz de escuchar esta historia. Porque suena muy personal y dolorosa y toda un poco cerca de casa.

Es un experto en esa sensación.

—Ahora que me acuerdo de todo, no sé. Me pregunto si lo de no tener críos también es cosa del puto payaso de mierda. —Le sonríe con una expresión cansada.

Y parece tan triste, tan triste, que Eddie intenta aliviar su sufrimiento de la única manera que se le ocurre:

—Myra y yo no tuvimos ni un susto en los cinco años que hemos estado casados —le confía. Aunque, a decir verdad, apenas intimaban. Y estaba su problema de sobrepeso. Y aunque alguna vez hablaron del tema, nunca ha sido algo que haya querido especialmente—. Y por lo que yo sé, nadie tiene hijos.

Quizá Richie, murmura esa vocecilla que llevaba dormida veinte años. La que _siempre_ se acuerda de él. De Richie, que apenas ha hablado de su vida personal en todo el tiempo que han estado en Derry. Que fue el primero al que recordó, de lo muchísimo que quería verle. Que puede haber pasado toda una vida y ser prácticamente desconocidos, pero sigue siendo él.

—Lo que intento decir es que… a lo mejor tienes razón. Creo que la tienes, Stan.

Stan asiente.

—Gracias, Eddie —dice. Y es una mierda, porque Eddie no tendría que consolarlo si no fuera tan gilipollas.

Suspira y mira a su alrededor, están dando vueltas por un barrio residencial. Y es como… están perdiendo el tiempo.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo, Stan? —pregunta. Incluso si lo que de verdad incluso si lo que quiere hacer es compartir un pedazo de su intimidad. Confiarle que Myra y él no están bien, aunque ya se lo puede imaginar. Que nunca debieron casarse, que fue un gran error y que fue _su_ error. Sobre todo que _Eso_ tiene razón, con él al menos. Tiene razón con todo lo que dijo sobre Eddie.

—Buscar a Richie —responde Stan con tranquilidad.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Qué? ¿Eh?

—Entonces le decimos lo idiota que es. Y le resolvemos las dudas que pueda tener.

Eddie resopla.

—Eso va a salir de puta madre, ¿eh? Eh, Rich, ¿te acuerdas de que te enfadaste con Bill porque puso en peligro nuestras vidas? Vale, pues imagínate. Versión 2.0, solo que con bajas. De puta madre, ¿eh?

Stan no responde nada durante un par de segundos. Debe de estar de acuerdo, porque no le llama estúpido.

—¿Y qué propones?

—Podríamos ir directamente al Club. Esperarles, dejar que le expliquen los amigos de su línea temporal lo que está pasando, en lugar de un par de viejos que están _muertos_. Que le convenzan. O no. A lo mejor…

—Sabes que tenemos que ser todos —le corta Stan cuando se da cuenta de lo que está a punto de decir—. Richie también. Richie especialmente, Eddie. Tú lo sabes.

—¿Tan malo es que quiera evitárselo?

—No. No creo que sea malo. Ojalá… ojalá fuese diferente, ¿verdad?

Aparcan cerca del Puente de los Besos y hacen el resto del camino a pie. Eddie cree que podría hacer el camino con los ojos vendados, en un día de tormenta. La peor parte es encontrar la puerta secreta, pero hasta eso les lleva menos de un par de minutos. Eddie la abre de manera ceremoniosa y deja que Stan baje primero con algo así como una reverencia. Stan arquea una ceja y Eddie se encoge de hombros.

—No he estado aquí desde el día que me gradué —comenta Stan.

—¿De verdad —pregunta e intenta no pensar cuando fue la última vez que _él_ bajó. Le hicieron una fiesta, ¿no? Cuando su padre aceptó aquel empleo en Bangor y se mudó toda la familia. Lo dejaron bien bonito entre todos y Richie consiguió una botella de vino tinto que diluyeron con Pepsi. Richie insistió en que lo había mangado de su casa, Eddie nunca se lo creyó del todo. Después… sin Bev ni Bill, el Club perdió parte de su encanto.

—El plan era ir a casa de Mike, ¿te acuerdas de su granero? Pero su madre… eh, hola, Richie.

Eddie no baja de un salto, pero no es por otro motivo que porque Stan sigue a los pies de la escalera.

Está sentado en la hamaca. Las piernas colgando, las manos agarrando con fuerza la tela. Incluso con la mala luz que hay aquí abajo, Eddie sabe que ha estado llorando. Tiene los ojos un poco hinchados y hay restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—N-No vais a engañarme —les advierte. Y a Eddie no tiene ninguna duda de que la única razón por la que no está saliendo de allí dos pies por delante es porque están en su camino.

—No queremos engañarte —le promete Stan levantando ambas manos en un gesto pacífico—. Lo siento si te hemos asustado antes.

— _Eso_ —le corrige Eddie. _Eso_ es el que le ha asustado, en cualquier caso.

Quiere decir algo más. Como que nunca le harían daño, cree que es verdad. No voluntariamente, al menos. Pero nunca se le han dado bien este tipo de conversaciones. Estas en las que acaba él mismo en una posición de vulnerabilidad. Y Eddie lo tiene claro y Stan también. Y de verdad que espera que Richie lo sepa, aunque solo sea de su versión de catorce años.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿No vais a intentar convencerme de que sois nosotros del futuro? —pregunta Richie arqueando ambas cejas. Se seca una de sus mejillas con un hombro y se sorbe la nariz—. ¿Eh? Vaya mierda más rollo Regreso al Futuro. Ni siquiera es original.

Y aunque está intentando hacerse el duro, Eddie es capaz de ver a través de su mentira. Y por la cara que pone Stan, él también.

Así que Eddie suelta lo primero que se le ocurre:

—El futuro desconocido rueda hacia nosotros, por primera vez lo afronto con un sentimiento de esperanza —recita intentando utilizar un tono de voz parecido al de Terminator.

Los dos le miran.

—¿Qué…? —empieza Stan con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Es Terminator!

—Lo que eres es idiota —le espeta. Duda un segundo antes de volverle a mirar—. ¿Te la sabes de memoria?

Eddie hace una mueca.

—La vimos como tres veces en el cine.

—Tú sabes que esa todavía no ha salido, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? No, claro que ha salido.

—Terminator —dice Stan girándose hacia Richie—. ¿Bueno o malo?

Y Richie parpadea. Se recoge un poco más sobre sí mismo.

—¿Estáis diciendo que habéis venido del futuro para matarme?

Stan hace un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia.

—Es importante, ¿villano o héroe?

Richie pasa la vista de uno al otro.

—¿Villano?

Stan se gira hacia Eddie con expresión de victoria.

—Vale, vale. No tienes que ser tan gilipollas.

—Pero si ni siquiera es algo que diga Terminator.

Eddie hace una mueca.

—¿Has visto Terminator? _Claro_ que lo dice él. ¿Quién más va a ser?

—¿Uh? ¿Sarah Connor a lo mejor? —dice Stan con un tono de burla. Y Eddie abre la boca para mandarle a la mierda cuando…—. Vimos esa película como tres veces.

Bueno.

Ahora que lo dice, quizá sí que lo dice Sarah Connor.

—Sí que lo dice ella, ¿verdad?

—Cierra el pico, Stan.

Vuelven a mirar a Richie. Está ahí, como un palmarote. Ojos muy abiertos y rojos. Expresión atontada. Parece tan joven, tan indefenso. Este no era el plan, el plan era que se encargara Bill de Richie. Bill o Ben o Bev o Mike.

—¿Es verdad, entonces? ¿Lo que dijo _Eso_?

—Somos Eddie y Stan —dice Stan señalando a Eddie y luego a sí mismo—. Y… es _Eso_. Pero sí.

—Joder —murmura Richie.

—Lo siento, Rich —dice Eddie. Porque es verdad, es una mierda.

—¿Y cómo…? ¿Cómo habéis…? —Les señala vagamente—. ¿Os han enviado para protegerme? ¿Os habéis ofrecido voluntarios o algo así?

Stan sonríe.

—Bip-bip, Richie —dice. E inmediatamente después—: lo siento. Me temo que no es muy emocionante.

—¿Porque estáis muertos?

Ninguno de los dos contesta y Richie resopla y aparta la mirada. Se vuelve a frotar la cara, no sirve para disimular sus lágrimas.

—No podéis obligarme —se decide al final en un tono defensivo. Sería mucho más convincente si pudiera contener las lágrimas. Se seca la cara con ambas manos, levantándose las gafas hasta la frente—. No voy a… no voy a hacerlo, ¿vale? No voy a luchar contra _Eso_. Y tampoco podéis obligarme.

—Richie —murmura Stan.

Eddie tiene una idea. Se quita la chaqueta y se la tiende, sujetándola por las hombreras. Richie le mira con desconfianza.

—¿Qué haces?

—Es tuyo —anuncia ignorando la expresión de Stan.

—¿Qué? —Richie levanta la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido. Se pasa el brazo por debajo de la nariz y se sorbe los mocos. Parece que funciona, que está más tranquilo cuando pregunta arqueando una ceja—: ¿estoy gordo o algo? Es como _gigantesca_.

Eddie resopla.

— _No_. Alto. —Frunce el ceño, se ladea hacia Stan—. Hablando del tema, ¿sabes quién ya no está gordo?

Stan tuerce la boca.

—¿Ben?

—¿Tu madre? —pregunta Richie, que siempre ha sido un mierdecillas que se cree gracioso. Eddie le ignora.

— _Ben_ —repite dejando que Richie le quite la chaqueta—. Y es arquitecto.

—Suena a película porno. Ben, el arquitecto —dice Richie poniéndose la chaqueta por encima de sus hombros. Todavía está lejos de pegar el estirón y las costuras de los hombros, que le llegaban a Eddie por mitad del brazo, le llegan a él hasta los codos. El cuello tan abierto que se le ve uno de sus hombros—. El que te la mete por…

—¿Pero se puede saber dónde has aprendido a hablar así? —protesta Stan. Richie se moja los labios, medio sonríe. Eddie se aprieta el puente de la nariz y le corta mucho antes de que pueda soltar una burrada:

—No has visto una peli porno en tu vida.

—Tú sí que no has visto una peli porno en tu vida —replica Richie metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chupa. Parece bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

Hay algo distinto en su yo de adulto. No es una realización nueva. Se dio cuenta antes, en el restaurante. En la forma en la que se mueve su yo adulto, en cómo actúa. Tan diferente. Y la peor parte es que pensó que tenían tiempo para volver a conocerse, que podría aprender qué había sido de él todos estos años.

Por mucho que costara. Para lo que le gusta hablar, cuesta hacer que suelte prenda sobre sí mismo. Nunca se le dio especialmente bien hablar de… de sí mismo, supone. O expresar sus sentimientos de una forma diferente a convertirlo en una broma o esquivarlos. Y eso… eso también puede ser culpa suya, de todos ellos.

En comparación, parecía que la vida de Richie era _fácil_. De críos. Cómo iba a encontrar un hueco para expresarse cuando Beverly traía moratones frescos de casa día sí y día también. O cuando Eddie acababa de contar la última de su madre. De los comentarios huecos de Stan sobre su padre y sus _expectativas_. Bill, después de lo Georgie. Bill, que siempre sonaba tan valiente.

Bip-bip, Richie.

Qué te pasó, se pregunta.

# (diez)

—Entonces, ¿queréis que me crea que sois nosotros pero como del futuro? —pregunta Richie pasando la vista de uno al otro—. ¿Pero muertos?

—Joder —masculla Eddie, porque preferiría superar esa parte de la historia.

—Sí —confirma Stan secamente.

Y Richie baja la mirada un momento, parece pequeño y perdido. Quizá es culpa de la chupa de cuero y el contraste que hace.

Y Eddie, Eddie cree que pueden decir algo más. Hacer que suene menos vacío, menos definitivo. Darle algo así como esperanza, porque es demasiado joven y no es justo.

Da un par de pasos hacia él y Richie abre los ojos de par en par.

—No te acerques —le advierte echándose hacia atrás.

—No —murmura enseñándole la palma de su mano, la que tiene la cicatriz. Se la señala con la otra mano—. Mira. Hicimos una promesa, cuando derrotamos a _Eso_. Prometimos que volveríamos.  
»Stan, enséñale la tuya.

Richie frunce el ceño y se inclina un poco hacia delante. La cicatriz de Eddie curó bien, no es para menos con lo histérica que se puso su madre. La de Stan salió un poco torcida. Las dos parecen frescas, recién curadas.

—¿Y qué? —pregunta Richie arqueando una ceja—. Tenéis cicatrices. Eso lo cambia todo, ¿eh?

Eddie le sonríe.

—Nos las hizo Bill.

—¿Quieres que me crea que Eddie se ha dejado rajar la mano? Si, venga ya. Esa es buena.

Eddie mira a Stan y arquea una ceja. Él se encoge de hombros.

—Pues fíjate, sí que dejé que me rajara la mano.

—Estás fatal de la cabeza si crees que me lo voy a creer.

—Es culpa de Stan —responde Eddie cabeceando hacia él. Intenta que suene como una broma—: fue idea suya. El tío está como una cabra, no va y encuentra un cristal en el suelo y piensa que lo mejor que puede hacer con él es un juramento de sangre.

Richie resopla.

—¡Ey! —protesta Stan. Eddie le sonríe—. Funcionó, ¿no? Pues cierra el pico.

Eddie le sostiene un momento la mirada. Quiere decir que no, que no funcionó. Porque él nunca volvió. Que la razón por la que él mismo lo hizo no fue una cicatriz estúpida de cuando tenía trece años.

Sonríe.

—Todos la tenemos —le explica. Se agacha de cuclillas frente a él y le ofrece la mano, incluso si Richie no hace ningún movimiento para mirar más de cerca la vieja cicatriz—. En el futuro. Por eso volvimos a Derry.

—¿Volvimos? —repite, arrugando el ceño. Eddie sonríe.

—Claro, ¿qué te pensabas? ¿Que nos íbamos a quedar en este agujero para siempre?

Por la manera que tiene de mirarle, _sí_. Y Eddie quiere estirar la mano y empujarle a un lado, porque cómo puede ser tan idiota.

No lo hace. Es solo un crío y Eddie es un jodido adulto que está muerto y que le está dando una noticia de mierda. Incluso si está intentando endulzársela.

—Así que volvemos y vosotros os morís —resume Richie—. Genial por el aviso, paso.

Y, y Eddie no tiene ni de qué se puede responder a eso. Así que gruñe y se aparta. Levanta ambas manos hacia el techo en un gesto de impotencia, dejando hueco a Stan para que le coja el relevo.

Si es que quiere cogérselo.

—Es más —añade Richie levantando un dedo—. Eso no prueba una tremenda mierda. Tienes una herida en la mano, _genial_ , _Eso_. Déjame en paz.

—Sé que es difícil de creer —dice Stan sentándose a su lado. Richie tarda un momento en darse cuenta de que es lo que quiere y se echa a un lado con cierto dramatismo para dejarle sitio—. Pero ninguno de nosotros dos va a haceros ningún daño. Y… ¿me quieres recordar por qué os peleabais siempre por esta mierda de asiento?

—Cierra el pico, Stan —le responde Eddie notando cómo le suben los colores. Richie medio sonríe y se sube las gafas con una mano.

Stan arquea una ceja.

—Muy maduro, Eddie.

—Muy maduro, Eddie —repite intentando que Richie vuelva a sonreír.

Lo hace.

—Estáis viejos —comenta Richie al cabo de un par de segundos. Stan resopla y niega con la cabeza.

—Tenemos cuarenta —comenta Stan a la vez que Eddie le suelta:

—Tendrías que verte a ti mismo, ¿eh?

Lo cuál…

Lo cuál es ridículo. Es evidente que, bueno, que Richie podría hacer algo más por cuidarse. Beber más agua y darse una ducha por las mañanas antes de salir de casa. Peinarse de vez en cuando. Contratar a una de esas personas que les dicen a los famosos qué se tienen que poner. Pero, sobre todas esas tonterías, Richie _tiene_ _buen_ aspecto. Es alto y fuerte y tiene unas manos _enormes_. Y, aunque haya cambiado, sigue siendo _Richie_. Y ese rollo descuidado le sienta _bien_ , igual que sus gafas, la barba o la chupa de cuero.

—Escucha, Richie —dice Stan en un tono serio—. Eres un chaval muy inteligente…

—Ya, si darme una chupa no ha funcionado, no sé por qué crees que hacerme la pelota lo va a hacer.

—Vale, ¿y cómo hacemos que nos creas?

Richie pasa los ojos de Stan a Eddie y de vuelta a Stan y se encoge un poco de hombros.

—No lo sé. ¡Tenéis que demostrarlo vosotros, no yo!

—Podríamos… podríamos contarte algo que solo nosotros dos supiéramos. ¿No?

Richie resopla.

— _Eso_ lo sabe todo.

Y Stan arquea ambas cejas. Es una afirmación un poco rara, pero Eddie supone que… que _justa_. Eddie sabe de primera mano que tiene razón. Se mete en tu cabeza, rebusca en los rincones. Te deja a su merced, desnudo y asustado.

Quizá Eddie, el Eddie de aquella época, fuera la persona que mejor conocía a Richie. Siempre le gustó pasar tiempo con él, escucharle hablar. Quitando a Bill, Richie era el niño más interesante que ha conocido en su vida. Conocía sus series favoritas y los cómics que se había leído un millón de veces. Los juegos, las risas. Que la mejor manera que había de que Richie dejase de protestar no era otra que distrayéndole con algo nuevo.

—Sarah Connor se cree lo que le cuenta Kyle Reese —dice. Puede que no haya salido todavía la segunda parte, pero tiene muy claro que la primera sí. Que fueron a verla juntos, ellos dos con Bill y Stan. Y solo con Bill y Stan.

—Ya te gustaría a ti ser Kyle Reese —le responde Richie con cierta brusquedad. Eddie parpadea.

—¿Qué?

—Eddie —le advierte Stan.

—Eso, _Eddie_. —Richie le saca la lengua—. Si Sarah Connor se lo cree es porque Terminator intenta matarla. ¿De acuerdo?

—Ah, que a ti no te ha intentado matar _Eso_.

—Eddie, joder —protesta Stan—. Que tiene doce años.

— _Trece_.

—Trece o cuarenta, ¿qué más da? Sabe qué es lo que tiene que hacer, porque sea un mierdecilla con el tema no va a cambiar. No. No, pero ¿qué te crees, Rich? ¿Que os va a dejar en paz si hacéis como si no existiera? Porque no funciona así. Tú te quedas jugando en el Arcade y pasas de todos tus amigos y aun así _Eso_ coge a Bev.   
»O en tu casa de California, y _Eso_ le deja mensajes a Mike con la sangre de un chaval para que volvamos. Porque es la única manera. La única manera de que todo esto acabe es acabar con _Eso_.

Eddie respira hondo. Richie le está mirando con los ojos como platos. Stan tiene los labios apretados y parece un poco mosca.

—Eddie tiene razón —admite al final.

—Y esas veces te quedas porque quieres, Richie —añade Eddie señalándole—. Todas y cada una de las veces decides _quedarte_. Así que corta el drama y...

Eddie parpadea. Las manos en los bolsillos, los hombros caídos. La incapacidad de sostenerle la mirada durante más de dos segundos. Se aprieta el puente de la nariz y resopla.

—Perdón —murmura. Y se saca a sí mismo de la conversación volteándose. Y Stan también debe de verlo así, porque baja el tono y se acaba convirtiendo en un murmullo de fondo. Poco más que ruido blanco. Eddie podría esforzarse en escuchar lo que le está diciendo, pero prefiere mirar a su alrededor. Darse un momento para recordar esta parte de su juventud.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo.

Le gustó esta parte de la excursión. Por lo menos hasta que Richie hizo el gilipollas. Era como esas cosas que hacen en las películas, como una cápsula del tiempo. Y cuando la abres todas las cosas buenas de tu infancia es como si volvieran a ti. Y Eddie no creía que hubiese tenido cosas buenas antes.

Y es gracioso, porque ahora son ellos los que son la capsula del tiempo. Todo está _exactamente_ como lo recuerda. Sin polvo, humedad. Pero Eddie es lo suficientemente alto como para que haya riesgo de golpearse la cabeza con algunas de las vigas más bajas. Y esta vez sabe que las cosas buenas se entremezclan con las malas, porque hubo tantísimas malas. Pero esta vez no son un sentimiento vago ni una sospecha. Son reales.

Pesan.

Hay cómics apilados en la estantería que Ben construyó, una vieja caja que, al final de su adolescencia, estaría llena de casetes grabados. Ahora mismo hay un total de tres, donados generosamente entre Mike y Richie y solo pueden ponerlos cuando Richie se acuerda de traer la minicadena. O cuando se acuerda de reponer las pilas, lo que ocurre con aún menos frecuencia. Y eso que las pagan entre todos. Y justo a su lado...

—Mira, Stan, ¿te acuerdas de estas? —pregunta cogiendo el tarro que debió de dejar hace no tanto tiempo el Stan joven, el mismo que encontró Bill un día atrás. Stan se calla de golpe y se gira hacia él. Frunce el ceño.

—Dame un momento —le pide a Richie.

No debe de estar diciendo nada importante porque no le manda a la mierda, porque se levanta de la hamaca y camina hacia él.

—¿Qué? —pregunta. Y Eddie le lanza la lata. Stan la abre con cierta desconfianza.

—Los condones antiarañas —dice Richie desde atrás. Stan medio sonríe. Eddie hace una mueca.

—No nos dan miedo las arañas —murmura Stan sonriendo, como si encontrara algo _bueno_ en ese recuerdo. No para Eddie. Sobre todo cuando Stan levanta los ojos para mirarle, no puede evitar recordar la forma en la que su cabeza se levantó sobre las patas alargadas, de insecto. La película que tapaba sus ojos. Los dientes afilados—. Era algo así, ¿verdad?

Respira hondo y aparta la mirada. No es algo que necesite saber. Lo de que _Eso_ le utilizó en su contra, lo que usó. Cómo reaccionó Eddie, pequeño y asustado como nunca lo ha estado. Se siente tan jodidamente avergonzado. Incluso si acabó bien.

Al menos, ahora tiene buen aspecto. Aunque estén muertos, los dos. Parecen sanos. Pueden ayudar.

Stan saca uno de los gorros de ducha y lo abre con cuidado y, bueno. Quizá no fue un fetiche tan malo. Si solo hubiese servido de algo el ritual. Intenta intercambiar una mirada con Richie, porque Stan tiene cuarenta años y sigue siendo igual de ridículo que el niño. Pero Richie no le está atendiendo, más interesado en rebuscar los bolsillos de la chupa.

Descarta un envoltorio de un chicle con cara un poco de asco. Y Eddie sonríe.

—Ey, Stan —dice. Y Stan levanta la mirada, el estúpido gorro aplastándole el pelo, y sonríe y sus ojos oscuros se clavan un momento en Eddie antes de pasar de largo hasta Richie.

—Richie —dice tensando la mandíbula. Y Eddie vuelve a girarse hacia atrás.

Richie tiene un papel azul en las manos. Un papel que parece que alguien ha doblado y desdoblado varias veces. Pero eso, eso no es lo importante. Eso no es lo que llama la atención.

Está temblando. De pies a cabeza. Y tiene los labios entreabiertos.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Stan y cuando se mueve hacia la hamaca, gorro de ducha sobre la cabeza, Eddie le sigue de cerca. Tiene una extraña sensación de déjà vu, de que ya ha vivido esto—. ¿Richie…?

Stan intenta coger lo que sea que está mirando y, en cuanto la mano entra en el campo de visión de Richie, este se echa hacia atrás alejando todo lo que puede el papel.

—¡No! —balbucea escondiendo el papel detrás de sí.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —murmura Stan levantando ambas manos en un gesto de rendición—. No hace falta… ¿de acuerdo? Está bien. Todo va bien, no tienes que preocuparte por nada.

Y no hace falta ser un genio para deducir de dónde ha sacado el papel. De uno de los bolsillos de la chupa. Ya sea algo que su yo adulto se guardara o algo que le ha puesto _Eso_ para torturarle, lo ha sacado de la chupa.

—Ey, Rich. Rich. —Le llama agachándose frente a él. Colocándose hombro con hombro con Stan—. No le hagas caso. Sea lo que sea, es un truco. No es real. ¿Te acuerdas del póster de desaparecido?

Richie clava sus ojos en él. Están rojos, las pupilas completamente dilatadas. Asiente una vez. El labio le tiembla como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Está intentando aterrorizarte, Richie —insiste, sintiéndose más seguro con cada palabra que dice—. No es verdad, te prometo que sea lo que sea, no es verdad.

No funciona. Tiene, más bien, el efecto contrario. Entorna los ojos y se inclina un poco sobre sí mismo. Solloza. puto solloza. Y Eddie mira a Stan completamente perdido. _Sálvame_.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado? —le pregunta con una voz muy suave que le pone la piel de gallina a Eddie—. ¿Te lo ha dado alguien?

Richie no les mira, mantiene lejos la octavilla. Eddie suspira y se tapa la cara con una mano antes de admitir:

—Creo que estaba en la chupa.

—¿Lo has encontrado en la chupa? —pregunta Stan entornando los ojos.

Richie asiente una vez.

—Joder, Eddie.

—¡Cómo iba a saberlo! ¿Cuándo me has visto hurgar en los bolsillos de Richie? _Piensa_ , Stan.

Y Stan suspira de tal manera que Eddie tiene muy claro lo que piensa de él: que es idiota.

—Déjanos verlo —le pide Stan volviendo a alargar la mano. Pero esta vez, no se mete en su espacio personal. Solo extiende la mano, expresión amistosa. Y Richie la mira, sin ninguna clase de confianza—. Venga ya, Richie. Soy yo. Sea lo que sea que es, te prometo que no me voy a asustar.

De alguna manera, eso sí que funciona. Richie se reacomoda y levanta la octavilla en el aire. Lejos de sus manos, pero permitiéndoles ver lo que tiene impreso.

Eddie boquea.

—Ese es Richie —dice Eddie incapaz de morderse la lengua. Parece una de esas fotos que se sacaban los famosos para poner en sus páginas web, cuando lo que se llevaba era tener páginas web y no abrirse un perfil en una red social—. ¿De dónde ha sacado _Eso_ una foto de Richie?

No tiene exactamente mal aspecto. Puede que incluso sea su ángulo bueno. Sí que está un poco raro, peinado y mirando directamente a la cámara. El gesto un poco forzado. Como si no se hubiese sentido especialmente cómodo cuando le sacaron la fotografía.

—¿Quieres no alucinar? —le sisea Stan dándole un manotazo en el hombro, inclinándose para poder mirar mejor la octavilla desde esa distancia de seguridad que les ha impuesto Richie.

Es más fácil alucinar que no hacerlo. Taparse la cara y soltar una sucesión de _oh, dios mío, oh, dios, mío_ que ser el adulto de la situación y aceptar que hay veces que las cosas se te van de las manos y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Que la octavilla es _Eso_ y, por lo tanto, ridícula.

Pero Richie tiene trece años y no necesita verlo, así que aprieta los dientes y no dice nada. Clava los ojos en la fotografía, sin evitar preguntarse si es algo que haya colocado _Eso_ allí para asustar a este Richie o si es algo que Eddie se ha traído consigo. Si a lo mejor fue Richie el que lo guardó allí. Y no comprende por qué Richie lo miraría y pensaría: voy a guardarlo. Pero… es imposible de saber, supone. Eddie no comprobó los bolsillos, nunca se le ocurriría meter una mano en uno de los bolsillos bolsillos de algo que le pertenezca a Richie. Ya cometió ese error en ochenta y siete y se podría decir que aprendió la lección.

—¿Qué te dije? —dice, por intentar aliviar un poco la presión. Pero su voz suena aguda y forzada. A punto de alucinar—. Tienes pinta de vagabundo.

—Pues tú tienes pinta de contable, así que cierra el pico —replica Richie rápidamente. Eddie arquea una ceja.

—Joder, no —protesta Stan—. Parece un papá dominguero. Ya sabes, los que van a pescar con la prole y llama mamá a su mujer.

—¿Pero tú de parte de quién estás? Yo no... —Mira la ropa que lleva puesta.

Y… _quizá_ Stan no esté tan equivocado con la descripción. No es su elección habitual, se parece algo más al tipo de ropa con el que su madre siempre intentaba vestirle. Es ridículo, porque llenó _dos maletas_ con todas sus pertenencias y, al final, se decantó por la ropa que parecía más fácil y más cómodo. Lo que no le importaba que se rompiera, ropa de… de, bueno, de jugar.

Papá dominguero.

—Soy analista de riesgos, ¿vale? —revela un poco a la defensiva. Lo que sea por mover la atención de la octavilla.

—Creo que no has analizado los riesgos de ese conjunto —se burla Stan. Richie sonríe de lado a lado. Con esa expresión que ponía cuando iban a la tienda de cómics y tenía dinero en el bolsillo.

—Oh —interviene Richie—. Suena bastante guay, en realidad.

—Ya, ya —replica Eddie poco convencido. Ya ha oído esa. Y está dispuesto a dejarlo pasar _por esta vez_.

— _Señor_ —dice Richie poniendo una voz profunda, esa que se parece a todas las demás voces que pone pero que él insiste es un terrateniente sureño. Joder, Eddie duda que sepa realmente lo que es un terrateniente sureño—, _me temo que si se monta en ese tren estará corriendo un riesgo anal_.

Y se ríe de su propia broma. Incluso si aún tiene los ojos rojos por la puñetera octavilla, Richie se está riendo.

—Eres idiota —protesta Eddie y no sabe muy bien a quién de los dos se lo está diciendo, pero en su defensa los dos lo son—. Son riesgos financieros, ¿de acuerdo? Me aseguro de que las operaciones financieras vayan a buen puerto, analizo los posibles problemas tanto externos como internos qué pueda haber, los cuantifico y pienso en posibles soluciones...

—Suena aburrido.

—Suena aburrido —le hace burla. Y Richie medio sonríe—. Tengo un puto Cadillac, así que cierra el pico.

—Sí que suena aburrido, Eddie —comenta Stan cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y tú a qué te dedicas, eh, Stanley?

—Y carcayú Kaspbrak ataca de nuevo —murmura Stan con una sonrisa floja en los labios. Se cruza de brazos, inclina un poco la barbilla—. Pues resulta que yo sí que soy contable.

—Carc... ¿carcayú? ¿Qué coño se supone que significa eso?

—¡Por dios, me estoy aburriendo de solo oíros!

—¿Es un pájaro? —insiste, incluso si Stan le está ignorando. Ojos clavados en Richie—. ¿Por qué piensas que soy como un pájaro?

Stan se encoge de hombros:

—Es cierto que es un trabajo un poco aburrido. Pero paga las facturas. Horario de oficina y cuando las cosas van bien me voy pronto a casa y nadie se atreve a decirme nada porque soy el jefe. Así que. —Se encoge de hombros otra vez.

—Buuuh —les abuchea Richie sin ponerle realmente pasión.

—Discúlpanos si no todos podemos ser famosas estrellas de Hollywood —gruñe Eddie y quizá está exagerando un poco el éxito de Richie, porque hay pocas cosas que pueda decir de su trabajo. Quitando, quizá, que es bueno en él. O al menos eso cree. Tiene una legión de seguidores, ¿o no? Aunque las bromas sean una mierda a la gente les encanta. Y le pagan que te cagas. Que Eddie le veía, incluso si no acababa de gustarle. Incluso si no se acordaba de por qué lo hacía. Que siempre fue un lugar en el que esconderse cuando le hizo falta—. Señor cómico de éxito.

Suena más a un halago que a otra cosa.

—¿Esa parte es real? —pregunta sin apenas levantar la voz.

—¿Qué quieres decir si esa parte es real? —pregunta Eddie inclinándose de nuevo hacia la octavilla. Pero no puede ver mucho, porque Richie lo agita de un lado a otro cuando se levanta y ninguno de los dos hace ningún esfuerzo para detenerle o ponerse en medio esta vez.

Salida libre, si es eso lo que quiere.

—No... _no_ —farfulla dando un par de pasos más allá.

—Es algo bueno, ¿no? —dice Eddie, que sea como sea no ha recibido el memo de lo que está pasando—. Siempre has querido ser famoso. Salir de Derry. Lo haces, Rich. Lo haces.

Y puede que no sea ventrílocuo, pero Richie tenía como siete años cuando decía que _eso_ era lo que quería ser. Ahora tiene _trece_. Y por mucho que insista en que quiere ser estrella del rock, ha hecho poco más que aporrear el piano de la madre de Bill para conseguirlo. Así que cómico no es algo malo por lo que asentarse.

—Mi mujer y yo vimos el año pasado una película en la que salías —comenta Stan con una sonrisa floja en los labios—. Nos gustó.

Richie agita la cabeza. _No_.

—No es eso lo que dice —protesta. Y Eddie se muerde la lengua para no repetir que no es verdad. Que no tiene que creerse _nada_ de lo que diga. Porque haya salido de la línea temporal que haya salido, es _Eso_ —. Dice que-que soy patético. Y que, que...

Stan alarga la mano y, esta vez, Richie no intenta detenerlo.

—Dice que mis padres están muertos —murmura Richie secándose las lágrimas. Y Stan lo coge de sus manos con cuidado. Como si estuviera preparado para que Richie volviese a intentar detenerlo.

—Voy a leerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Stan —le advierte Eddie, porque, en realidad, si es del futuro… Si trajo él la octavilla, no cree que ninguno de los tres deba tocarlo. Porque solo pertenece a una persona. Al Richie del futuro, a _su_ Richie. Y esto parece una traición. Eso es lo que es. Una traición.

Pero Richie, el chaval, asiente. Le da su permiso. Y Stan lo gira. Y Eddie se le queda mirando, el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho. Quiere acercarse, mirar por encima de su hombro. Saber, también. Con todo. Y Richie está tan concentrado en Stan, como si le importase tanto cuál va a ser su reacción. Y los ojos de Stan se mueven de un lado a otro y su expresión se va endureciendo más y más. Las cejas más juntas, la mandíbula más apretada.

Dobla la octavilla a la mitad.

—Esto es una gilipollez —le promete agitando la hoja en el aire—. Ni estás muerto ni estás solo, Rich. Y, ya te lo he dicho. Sales en películas que un contable y su mujer ven. Lo que dicho en voz alta no suena como genial, pero. Pero, tío, _películas_. Y Eddie dice que tienes un descapotable.

—Sí —concuerda Eddie, que no tiene ni idea de qué está hablando pero cree que puede rellenar los agujeros—. La gente te adora nivel pararte por al calle para hablar contigo. Y el coche es un Mustang rojo. Bastante guay, muy inseguro. Pero no creo que eso te importe demasiado…

No alivia por lo que sea que está pasando, Richie vuelve a negar con la cabeza y murmura un _no_. Ojalá estuviera Bill aquí. Bill sabría cómo hacer que se sintiera mejor, incluso si están peleados. Alguna parte de sí mismo quiere revelarse a esa idea. A que haga falta Bill para consolar a Richie.

Quizá por eso coge la octavilla.

—Eddie, no —le pide Richie dando un paso al frente. Y Eddie se detiene, porque ha sonado como si le doliera. Como si le doliera que Eddie pudiera leerlo. También quiere protestar. Decirle que ha dejado que Stan lo lea, que él no es diferente. Que también puede confiar en él, que por favor confíe en él.

Se calla y Stan se mete en medio de los dos y agarra a Richie por el antebrazo. Richie parece tan pequeño, se queda tan quieto. Con los brazos colgando a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Ojos bajos, lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Eddie aún tiene el panfleto en las manos, Richie parece tan pequeño. Tan perdido.

—No, no, no —balbucea removiéndose en su sitio. Levanta la mirada, hace un mohín—. Eddie, _no_.

—Escúchame —le pide Stan y apoya una mano detrás de su cuello. Stan iba a tener hijos, iba a ser un padre de puta madre—. Eddie no va a leerlo si tú no quieres que lo lea.

—No, Rich. No voy a leerlo si tú no quieres que lo haga —concuerda él rápidamente.

—Y el que… Que te gu…

—Yo no… —solloza Richie y se intenta alejar. Stan le tiene bien sujeto en el sitio—. Por favor, _no_.

—Tú eres tú —le promete con voz suave—. Te queremos por ser quién eres, malas bromas incluidas.

—Pues claro —dice Eddie e intenta no pensar en que Stan ha dicho que le quieren _por ser quién eres_ y no _a pesar de ti_. Que suena mucho más a algo que diría Stan, así que debe de ser grave. Intenta tranquilizarlo—: no voy a leerlo, Rich. No te preocupes.

Richie asiente. No parece que se lo acabe de creer, pero asiente.

—Siento haberme empeñado en leerlo —dice Stan. Tira ligeramente de su brazo, no le suelta la nuca. Hace que le mire a los ojos—. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?

Y Richie asiente débilmente.

—No pasa nada, tío Stam. —Intenta sonreírle. Está lleno de mocos y el labio le tiembla. Está triste y aterrorizado y Eddie quiere tantísimo solucionarlo. Hacer como Stan, sacar pecho. Ser capaz de consolarlo. Lo único que se le ocurre es sacar el paquete de pañuelos (parecen enteros, blancos, incluso después de su paso por las alcantarillas) que tiene en uno de los bolsillos de atrás de su pantalón y tendérselos—. Tú no...

Richie clava sus ojos en el paquete, parece un poco confundido.

—Te quiero —insiste Stan con intensidad y Richie vuelve a él—. ¿Me oyes?

—Sí, sí —murmura Richie apartándose un paso y quitándole los pañuelos a Eddie para sonarse la nariz—. Joder, mira que te vuelves sentimental.

—Y si alguna vez quieres hablar, de lo que sea, puedes venir y hablar conmigo. O con Eddie.

—Por supuesto —asiente Eddie—. Siempre. Para lo que haga falta.

—¿Puedes…? —murmura Richie levantando un poco el brazo que Stan le está agarrando—. Necesito sonarme, tío.

Y Stan le suelta.

—Lo siento —murmura colocándose al lado de Eddie. Y Eddie le pasa el papel cuando Stan alarga la mano hacia él, porque sabe que va a estar mucho más seguro con él.

Richie les ve hacer el intercambio, incluso si los cristales de las gafas se le han empañado al sonarse la nariz. Es todo mocos y, sinceramente, Eddie lo encuentra bastante asqueroso.

Para empeorarlo, dobla y redobla el pañuelo y se lo guarda en el bolsillo del pantalón y exactamente _esa_ es la razón por la que Eddie nunca jamás metería la mano en un bolsillo de algo que perteneciera a Richie. Y está a punto de hacer la broma, cuando Richie dice:

—No quiero que osm muráis.

Y le rompe bastante su puto corazón.

# (once)

Es un poco raro después de eso. Richie vuelve a sentarse en la hamaca, con las piernas colgando y las manos entre las rodillas. Parece tímido, nervioso. No para de lanzarle miradas de medio lado a Stan. Como si le diera miedo que de un momento a otro fuera a cambiar de opinión y a dejar de quererle.

Eddie ha cogido uno de los cómics que hay en la estantería, uno de los que cree recordar que trajo Ben, y se lo está leyendo. No sabe cuál fue la última vez que se puso a leer uno, pero es medio agradable. Las hojas son porosas y los personajes tienen un color apagado.

Stan está sentado en el suelo, delante de la hamaca, y está intentando enseñar a Richie un juego de cartas. Tiene una baraja en la mano y varias cartas bocarriba. Le han preguntado un par de veces a Eddie si quiere jugar y él ha dicho que no. En parte porque no tiene ganas de pensar. En parte porque conoce a Stan y sabe que si solo son solo dos va a querer jugar al _spit_. Y Richie se marchó antes de que Mike les enseñara a jugar y de toda la fiebre que le siguió. No quiere privarle de conocer ese juego de mierda.

—Y escúchame —está diciendo en ese tono formal que tiene—, me da igual cómo te pongas, vergüenza para ti si usas las dos manos.

Richie arquea una ceja.

—¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

—Que solo los bebés usan las dos manos, ¿eres un bebé, Richard?

Eddie suelta una risotada mal contenida. Stan se ladea lo justo para mirarle mal.

—¿Se puede saber qué te parece tan divertido? Esto es importante, Eddie.

Eddie levanta el cómic como defensa.

—No he dicho absolutamente nada.

Stan le frunce el ceño y mantiene esa expresión. Un momento, solo un momento, antes de agitar la cabeza y volver a mirar a Richie.

—Se juega con una mano.

—Joder, vale. Se juega con una mano —le imita Richie. Y al final le saca una lengua—. ¿Y la otra para qué sirve, para hacerte pajas?

—Te juro por dios que como te rías, Eddie.

—Leyendo —responde, ocultando una sonrisa detrás de las páginas del cómic. Lo baja lo justo para mirar a Richie y quizá porque se apiada de él dice—: creo que no sabes dónde te estás metiendo.

—Estás picado porque eras malísimo a este juego. ¿Uh? Si no recuerdo mal, nunca pudiste ganarme.

—Stan no me da miedo —replica Richie bajándose de la hamaca al suelo—. Venga, vamos al lío.

—Aún no te he…

—Son cartas, ¿cómo de difícil puede ser?

Richie acaba lanzando las cartas por el aire la tercera vez que Stan le da un manotazo en la mano por estar dándole vueltas a las cartas con la _otra_ mano. Eddie está medio sonriendo, cómic olvidado demasiado rápido. Ha echado de menos _esto_. _Esto_. No solo a sus amigos, su _familia_. El poder pasar tiempo con ellos, jugando a las cartas. Leyendo. Sin tener que pensar a cada minuto en el payaso. Sin trabajo ni familia, solo ellos.

Hay un ruido en el exterior y la puerta se abre de par en par. Se callan todos, levantan sus cabezas, a tiempo para ver a Ben descendiendo.

—¡Ey, han encontrado a Richie! —grita.

—No estaba perdido exactamente, Haystack.

Ben le sonríe de lado a lado, con esas sonrisas que Ben siempre ha tenido. Se echa a un lado, dejando espacio a que Mike baje. Eddie frunce el ceño, son los que iban a pie. Deberían haber sido los últimos en llegar, _otra vez_.

—No os ha traído nadie esta vez, ¿verdad? —pregunta, mientras Stan recoge las cartas que Richie ha lanzado por los aires.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —pregunta Mike recogiendo una reina y tendiéndosela a Stan. Stan resopla.

—Que hay gente que no es capaz de aprenderse _una_ regla. Eso pasa.

—Tu juego es una mierda, Stan —anuncia Richie levantándose.

—¿Le habéis puesto al día? —pregunta Ben.

Y Mike, a la vez:

—¿A qué estabais jugando?

—Al _spit_. ¿Quieres…?

La expresión de Mike hace un gesto curioso, como si la respuesta le hubiese cogido desprevenido.

—¿Mi padre te ha enseñado a jugar? —pregunta ocupando el sitio de Richie a los pies de la hamaca.

—No, tú —responde Stan barajando las cartas—. En unos años.

—Supongo que _Eso_ jamás se molestaría en aprender un estúpido juego de mesa para engañarnos —comenta Richie dejándose caer en el suelo, al lado de donde está Eddie sentado. Él sonríe y cierra el cómic.

—Si yo fuera _Eso_ y quisiera engañarnos, cogería la forma de Bill —le confía en el mismo tono—. O la de Mike. Nunca iría a por mí o a por Stan.

—¿Estás de broma? —pregunta Richie mirándole con curiosidad—. _Bev_ , tío. De cabeza.

Eddie sonríe.

—Sí, Bev también es buena opción —concede.

—¿Para qué es buena opción Bev, chicos? —pregunta Ben sentándose al otro lado de Eddie.

—Nada, era una broma.

—Eddie aquí piensa que si él fuese _Eso_ …

—Que no lo es —añade Ben rápidamente.

—… pues no se habría escogido a sí mismo.

Ben arruga el ceño. Frente a ellos, Stan está repartiendo metódicamente las cartas en dos grupos iguales.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es porque es un _anal_ ista.

Ben medio sonríe.

—Me parto y me mondo —dice Eddie poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa ahora? —pregunta Stan colocando las cartas delante suya de forma ordenada. Están a punto de empezar. Y una vez ocurra, nadie en su sano juicio intentaría parar la partida.

Richie suelta una risotada. Y Ben sonríe también. Eddie se encoge de hombros, intentando parecer indiferente.

—Como te distraigas, te va a ganar un chaval de trece años —le advierte.

—En realidad no se me da demasiado bien —murmura Mike. Su montón de está oculto tras la rodilla de Stan, pero parece que está haciendo un esfuerzo porque queden más o menos alineadas.

—Pues prepárate, Stan es más rápido que el señor Carson con la regla.

Stan echa un vistazo a Richie por encima del hombro, esboza algo así como una sonrisa. Dice en un tono simpático:

—Si quieres puedes usar ambas manos, Mike.

—¿Qué? —Richie gira la cabeza para mirar a Eddie y a Ben con una expresión de completa y absoluta incredulidad—. ¡Eso no es justo! ¡A mí me acabas de enseñar a jugar y me has obligado a utilizar solo una!

—La diferencia es que… —empieza a decir Stan, pero cierra la boca en cuanto vuelve a haber ruido en el exterior.

Suena a varias voces en el exterior y durante un par de segundos Eddie teme que sean Bowers y sus amigos. Encontraron su refugio, aquel año, lo arrasaron y luego ellos tuvieron que volver sobre sus pasos y arreglarlo. Pero hay una risa floja, femenina, y Eddie está seguro de que todos respiran con más tranquilidad.

La entrada secreta se abre y Bev les saluda antes de bajar.

—¿Se puede saber dónde estabais? —pregunta Stan en ese tono parental que hace que Eddie se sienta _muy mayor_ y muy fuera de lugar.

Bev se detiene justo en las escaleras, arquea una ceja.

—¿Qué? —pregunta con incredulidad.

—¿Se puede saber quién te ha hecho la madre del grupo, Stan? —pregunta Richie lanzándole una sonrisita floja a Beverly. Ella se la devuelve.

—Sí, mamá —dice Eddie porque es un poco mierdecillas y porque se la medio debe—. No te pongas así. No es tan tarde.

Stan no debe de estar para nada de acuerdo, porque resopla.

—Son como las seis —replica levantando la cabeza para comprobar la hora en el reloj de _Kellogg’s_ que donó él mismo al club y que suena como un puto gallo cuando salta la alarma y ahora que lo piensa es la cosa más hortera que Eddie ha visto en su vida—. Es tarde y…

—Bill pensó que era buena idea ir a por nuestros Stan y Eddie —explica Beverly sentándose junto a ellos, agitando su brazo lleno de brazaletes de un lado al otro. Eddie parpadea, él no… pensó que tendría más tiempo, quizá podría evitar ese encuentro. No está preparado para enfrentarse a su yo mismo de trece años. No está preparado para ver cómo le ha decepcionado.

Porque le ha decepcionado, no hay otra forma de decirlo. Eddie es exactamente lo que ningún niño querría ser de mayor.

—¿Habéis conseguido que Eddie salga de su Fortaleza de la Soledad? —pregunta Richie en un tono ligero, un poco falso. Eddie recoge sus piernas, intentando ocupar el mínimo espacio posible.

—Qué va —dice Stan.

Pero no es Stan adulto, es el chaval. Con sus pantaloncitos caquis y un polo abrochado. Excepto por ese último botón que siempre le quitaba su madre antes de salir. Los brazos tensos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y la barbilla alta. Aterrado.

El Stan adulto deja las cartas a un lado y se quita el gorro de ducha de la cabeza.

—Esto es imposible —añade el niño y la voz le tiembla un poco. Bill está a su lado y apoya un momento la mano sobre su hombro.

Stan se aparta.

—Stan —dice Richie levantándose del suelo.

Bev se mueve para ocupar su espacio al lado de Eddie.

—Hemos quedado mañana contigo —le dice Beverly dándole un pequeño codazo y sonriendo—. Ya sabes. Vas a aprovechar una visita a la farmacia para escabullirte.

Eddie asiente, pasando la mirada de Stan a Richie y Stan. La forma en la que tiene de pasar el brazo por encima de su hombro. Está ridículo con la chupa de cuero de su yo adulto. Son un par de niños tan raros. Todos ellos lo eran, bueno. Menos Bev y Mike, quizá.

Ellos siempre fueron bastante guais.

El Stan joven está asintiendo a lo que sea que le está diciendo Richie y Eddie solo está medio sorprendido cuando se sientan juntos, compartiendo uno (que Stan limpia con la mano antes) de los peldaños de la escalera, en lugar de que se marchen porque no tiene _ningún_ sentido.

Richie se iría si Stan se lo pidiera.

El adulto se gira, porque les estaba dando a todos la espalda, y se coloca junto a Mike. Y Bill acaba sentado en la hamaca, lo que no debe de haber ocurrido muchas veces. El que no esté Richie monopolizándola.

Están prácticamente formando un círculo.

—Así que tú eres yo —dice al final Stan y suena un poco a acusación. Mira a Eddie. Eddie levanta la mano en un saludo silencioso—. Tenéis una pinta un poco rara.   
»¿Dónde se supone que están los demás?

Eddie mira a _su_ Stan, supone que esta es una decisión que le corresponde a él. Cuánto quiere que sepa. Cuánto quiere decirle.

—En casa, a salvo —dice explica escuetamente.

Y el Stan joven debe de comprender qué no está diciendo, porque palidece y murmura:

—Mierda. —Y suena un poco como si fuera a echarse a llorar. Richie debe de darse cuenta porque vuelve a tocarle el hombro.

—Tío —le dice.

—¿ _Eso_ os ha…? —pregunta—. ¿Me muero?

 _No_. Es imposible que Stan saque esa conclusión, al menos por sí solo. _Algo_ deben de haberle contado Bev y Bill. A lo mejor todo.

—No exactamente —responde Stan a la vez que Eddie dice:

—Sí. —Si se lo han contado, no tiene sentido intentar engañarle. Solo servirá para que no confíe en ellos.

Stan respira hondo.

—No creo que sea buena idea contártelo —admite al final, lanzándole una mirada seria a Eddie—. Y si Eddie no puede cerrar el pico, se va a largar hasta que hayamos cerrado este tema.

Todos le miran, Eddie nota sus mejillas enrojecer por la atención. Se aclara la garganta, un poco incómodo:

—Ya me callo —se compromete, incluso si cree que lo están haciendo mal. Que no debería ser así.

—No es… —empieza Stan—. Escucha, no tiene por qué ser así, ¿de acuerdo? Puede. Lo que nos ha pasado a Eddie y a mí es una mierda, pero, pero aún queda muchísimo tiempo. Para vosotros, ¿de acuerdo?   
»Y no tiene por qué acabar así, de todas formas. Si…

Mira a Eddie.

—Si le matamos esta, vez…

—La —corrige Ben. Stan parpadea.

—¿Qué?

—Eddie dice que _Eso_ es… _Esa_ —explica Ben echando un vistazo rápido a Eddie—. ¿No?

Todos le están mirando. Eddie se encoge de hombros.

—No sé si realmente quieres que te responda a eso o prefieres que siga callado, Stan.

—Callado —admite él—, no creo que sea relevante, de cualquier manera.

—Bueno…

—Vale, _luego_ —accede Stan echándole un vistazo de medio lado—. Tenéis que enfrentaros a _Eso_ otra vez, lo siento pero… pero es la mejor opción que tenemos. La única, probablemente.

Han hablado de eso en el coche, Eddie también lo cree así. Y es horrible, no solo porque están mandando a unos críos al matadero. Casi literalmente. Deberían estar intentando protegerse, intentando sacarse del horrible lugar que es Derry.

—¿Os habéis traído un arma del futuro o algo así? —pregunta Richie frunciendo el ceño—. Porque si decís que ya nos hemos enfrentado a él y no hemos sido capaces… no sé por qué pensáis que vamos a poder acabar con… ¿ella?

Stan mira a Eddie y él entiende que es su momento para hablar. Que se acabó el _cierra el pico, Eddie_. Respira hondo. Ya lo ha contado, objetivamente no debería ser mucho más difícil.

—Porque no sabíamos cómo podíamos vencerle entonces —explica—. Cuando bajamos este verano, lo hicimos sin un plan.

—Eso no t-t-tiene sent-tido —replica Bill—. Bev y yo t-tenemos un p-p-plan.

Eddie ve a Richie fruncir el ceño, él lo sabe. Se lo ha contado antes, lo de que _Eso_ atrapa a Bev y todos bajan a rescatarla. No tiene claro que repetirlo en voz alta vaya a servir de mucho más que para ponerles nerviosos. Respira hondo.

—Es que cuando bajamos no tuvimos mucho tiempo para prepararnos, Bill —intenta explicarle sin meterse en materia—. Fue más como… _reaccionamos_ , ¿de acuerdo?  
»Y la segunda vez… tampoco fue mucho mejor —admite rascándose la cabeza—. Pero al final lo _entendimos_. Nosotros…

Hay siete pares de ojos fijos en él y le están poniendo un _poco_ nervioso.

—¿Fue culpa de Stan? —le pregunta Mike—. ¿Por eso estás enfadado con él?

—No estoy enfadado con Stan —replica. Bev resopla a su lado.

—Le diste un puñetazo —le recuerda.

—¿Qué? —pregunta el Stan joven.

—Eso… no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando.

—¿Le has pegado a Stan? —pregunta Richie en un tono que bien podría haberle pegado a él.

—Creo q-que nos est-tamos yendo del tema —dice Bill.

—¡Por supuesto que tú opinas así!

Bill mira a Richie, ceño fruncido.

—¿Q-Qué se sup-p-pone que signific-ca eso? —pregunta.

—Pues que tú me pegaste a mí, Gran Bill. Aún estoy esperando la disculpa.

—A lo m-mejor S-S-Stan se lo merecía también.

Hay un resoplido conjunto y Richie se incorpora.

—Que te jodan, Bill.

—Que te jodan a ti, t-tío —repone él—. Fuiste cruel, ¿vale? Y m-me echaste la culpa de cosas que no son c-c-culpa mía. Y Georgie…

Hay un silencio cargado, porque Bill no termina la frase. Y ni Eddie ni Stan les han contado nada de él, así que todavía no lo sabe. Aún hay algo parecido a esperanza dentro de él y nadie se ha atrevido todavía a quitársela.

—Está vivo —concluye al final.

—¿Se lo has preguntado? —Richie señala vagamente hacia ellos. Resopla—. No, claro que no. Es mucho mejor que nos maten a nosotros que descubrir si lo está.

—Richie —dice Ben.

—Tiene razón —opina inmediatamente el Stan joven—. Si es verdad que son quiénes dicen ser, lo sabrán. ¿Rescatamos a Georgie?

Y Eddie cierra la boca. Stan resopla.

—Es tarde —dice intentando recuperar el rumbo de la conversación—. Quizá deberíamos pensar en qué vamos a hacer ahora y…

Richie se ríe.

—Así que Georgie está muerto. Y nosotros podríamos estar pasándonoslo bien, en lugar de arriesgando nuestra vida por nada. Genial, gracias, Bill. Pedazo amigo estás hecho.   
»Si me disculpáis.

Richie hace una pequeña reverencia y sube las escaleras. Fuera está bastante oscuro ya. El joven Stan duda un momento antes de levantarse también para seguirle.

—Stan —se llama a sí mismo. Y Stan se detiene y mira atrás—. No os vayáis muy lejos.

—Vale.

Y Eddie mira como vuelve a abrirse y a cerrarse la trampilla.

—Ey, Bill —dice entonces Mike. Tiene una mano apoyada en su rodilla. Bill tiene la mirada clavada en un punto muerto, los labios apretados. La barbilla completamente arrugada, está a punto de echarse a llorar—. Tío.

—¿Es v-v-verdad? —pregunta entre dientes.

—Oh, Bill —se lamenta Beverly levantándose. Ben la sigue tras un momento de duda.

—Lo siento —se escucha diciendo. Lo que solo sirve para que Bill se eche a llorar, como en la Cisterna. Como aquella primera tarde en la que la señora Tozier les recogió para ir a ver a Bill. Un poco roto, un poco inconsolable. Solo que esta vez, esta vez Richie está fuera y Eddie está en su casa, encerrado. Y Bev pasa un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y apoya la frente contra su cuello y Ben le agarra la mano—. Lo siento mucho, Bill.

—Bill —le llama Stan—. No es… Lo has intentado, solo…

Y lo _siente_ como si tuviera trece años otra vez. Richie, ojos enormes, las manos temblándole. _Soy yo. Es mi ropa, mi nombre_. Respira hondo y se tapa los ojos, intenta controlarse. No echarse a llorar, desde luego haría maravillas para la moral del grupo.

— _Eso_ no hace prisioneros —murmura Stan al final. Lo que solo se gana un sollozo de Bill. Y Eddie. Eddie no lo aguanta más. También se levanta, señala hacia arriba cuando ve que Stan le está mirando.

—Ahora vengo —murmura. Porque no puede y no piensa quedarse allí mirando. No puede.

Richie y Stan no se han ido muy lejos. Están sentados debajo de un árbol, compartiendo un cigarrillo. Richie se ha quitado la chupa y la ha extendido en el suelo, probablemente pensando en Stan. Y puede que Eddie haya subido a echar alguna lagrimita y recomponerse, pero, pero es que parecen tan tranquilos que toda esa tristeza se transforma rápidamente en enfado.

—Pero, ¿a ti qué te pasa? —le pregunta dando un par de zancadas hacia ellos. Manteniendo el tono bajo, porque no quiere que los otros se enteren. Richie tiene la rodilla derecha flexionada y apoya sobre ella su brazo—. No… no te correspondía a ti hacer eso, Richie. Joder.

Richie le sostiene la mirada. Coge el cigarro cuando Stan se lo pasa y se lo lleva a los labios. Eddie entrecierra los ojos, joder. Se le había olvidado que hacían eso. Sobre todo Richie y Bev. A veces Bill. A veces Stan. Le saca un poco de quicio, porque son putos críos.

—Me estaba poniendo enfermo —admite Richie. No es capaz de mantenerle la mirada. Toma una calada y tarda un momento en responderle. El momento que tarda en tragarse el humo. Vuelve a tendérselo a Stan de vuelta—. No podía, no puedo escucharle hablar _una vez más_ de ir a rescatarle.

Eddie resopla. Hace un gesto de rendición y decide que no hay mejor sitio para él que irse a esperar a la camioneta del padre de Mike. No puede, no puede con esta situación. Se supone que son amigos, _todos_. Que no hay malos rollos. No deberían necesitar que _Eso_ amenace a uno de ellos para hacer piña.

Apenas ha caminado un par de metros cuando cambia de idea. No puede dejarlo así. Joder, Richie nunca ha sido así de gilipollas. Es el chico que se empeñó celebrar sus doce en un puto parque temático de vaqueros porque a Eddie le encantaba una serie mala de la tele. Así que vuelve sobre sus pasos:

—¿Sabes por qué todavía no me has dicho nada de esa pelea? —le pregunta señalando hacia el cielo con un dedo en un gesto energético. Richie parece sorprendido por esa pregunta, Stan ladea un poco la cabeza—. Porque sabes que es culpa tuya. Y sí, Bill te pegó. Pero Georgie tenía seis años, Richie. _Seis_.

—Ya lo sé —responde entre dientes.

—Y _todos_ sabíamos que no íbamos a encontrarlo, pero nunca dijimos nada por un motivo. Joder. —Richie le sostiene la mirada y no dice nada—. Y si entramos en Neibolt porque quisimos. Yo entré en Neibolt porque quise. Sabíamos…

—No —le corta negando ligeramente con la cabeza. Y de golpe parece mucho más maduro de lo que es en realidad.

—Vale, no sabíamos una mierda. Pero creíamos saber a qué nos estábamos exponiendo. Incluso si al final no era lo que pensábamos. Si era… más peligroso. O más aterrador. —Gesticula—. Y no es justo que le eches la culpa de todo, porque no es Bill, Richie. Somos todos. Y lo sabes y te ha dado igual. Y le has hecho llorar, por si no te has dado cuenta.   
»Tú estás fumando, perdón, ¿sabéis lo malísimo que es eso para vuestra salud? Que estáis creciendo, joder.

Richie resopla. Stan mira la punta del cigarrillo y parece un poco bizco al hacerlo.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto —responde Richie sin cambiar de actitud. Y Eddie decide que sí, que tiene razón. Que en realidad no es su batalla.

—De acuerdo. Está bien. Joderos los pulmones, ¿qué más da? ¿No? —Recuerda el olor ceniciento que solía acompañar a Richie fuera a donde fuera cuando eran jóvenes. Su yo adulto parece que ha perdido esa costumbre, quizá en favor a otras. Y a Eddie le gustaría tantísimo estar en el presente. No haberse perdido ese intermedio entre entonces y ahora. No estar allí, muerto. Incluso si es mejor que la alternativa, a la nada—. Deberías bajar y decir que lo sientes. Porque Bill es tu mejor amigo y está ahí abajo llorando porque su hermano está _muerto_ y tú no has podido mantener tu boca cerrada. Su hermano de seis años.

Respira hondo, intentando controlar lo rápido que le late el corazón. Mantenerse calmado, todo lo calmado que puede dadas las circunstancias.

—Eres un gilipollas de mayor —dice Richie entonces. Y puede que a Eddie también se le haya ido un poco de las manos. _Otra vez_.

Eddie asiente.

—Ya lo sé. —Se encoge de hombros. No es que sea algo nuevo, hasta que recordó a los perdedores pensó que Myra era la única persona capaz de soportarle. Sus amigos (si es que les puedes llamar así) de la universidad nunca le llaman cuando hacen planes. Sus compañeros del trabajo no le soportan y se juró no volver a vivir en un apartamento después de que un vecino le hiciera una pintada en su puerta—. Y Stan —añade.

Stan se queda muy quieto, cigarrillo colgando raro entre su pulgar y su índice.

—Yo también voy a bajar —promete en un tono asustado—. Y lo apago ahora.

—No, no es eso… —Respira hondo—. Bill tiene un regalo por tu Bar Mitzvah en el fondo de su armario. De parte de los tres. —Respira hondo—. Pídeselo cuando todo esto acabe, porque se le olvidará.

Stan mira a Richie. Él pone una cara graciosa. Se les olvidó a todos.

—¿Sorpresa? —pregunta. Stan resopla.

Eddie no baja tras de ellos, no quiere volver a pasar por eso de ver a Bill completamente roto porque su hermano está muerto. No es lo suficientemente fuerte. Respira hondo y se deja caer en el mismo sitio en el que estuvieron antes Richie y Stan. Solo que sin chupa para separarlo de la hierba y la tierra.

Stan no tarda mucho en subir. El Stan adulto. Parece cansado y tiene los ojos un poco acuosos, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Esta vez le matamos —dice. Y suena a una promesa.

# (doce)

Los chavales salen del club al cabo de un rato. El cielo está oscurecido, pero la luna brilla con fuerza y todavía pueden ver. Incluso con las sombras de los árboles. Stan y Eddie siguen sentados bajo el árbol. Hombro con hombro. Hace bastante rato que ninguno de los dos dice nada. Stan tiene razón, se le da fatal sacar temas de conversación. Y Stan parece cansado y sin ganas. Así que ninguno de los dos ha intentado decir nada en un buen rato.

—Vamos a hacerlo —anuncia Mike, un poco más cerca de ellos—. Mañana, bajaremos a su refugio y acabaremos con él.   
»Vamos a acampar en mi casa y mañana… mañana interceptaremos a nuestro Eddie camino a la farmacia e iremos todos juntos. Destruiremos los huevos y a _Eso_ y no tendremos que volver dentro de veintisiete años. Así que vosotros también estaréis a salvo.

—Ese es el plan —asiente Ben.

Y Eddie les mira. Dan un poco de miedo, en un buen sentido. Son mucho más duros de lo que nadie se pensó nunca que serían. Y van a ir y se van a enfrentar a _Eso_ a sabiendas. Está orgulloso de todos ellos.

—Así que, ¿nos lleváis?

Eddie mira al Stan adulto.

—Conduzco yo —le dice. Stan arquea una ceja.

—Ya, no.

—Stan —insiste incorporándose y ofreciéndole una mano cuando se da cuenta de que no le ha seguido inmediatamente. Stan parece dudar su oferta, pero al final la acepta—. Venga ya, déjame conducir.

—William me ha confiado las llaves a mí, Eddie —repone en un tono solemne que no acaba de casar con la situación. Pero mira un momento a los perdedores y Eddie, Eddie se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Así que levanta un poco la barbilla y se cruza de brazos.

—¿Ahora le tuteas? ¿Es eso? —pregunta usando un tono un poco agudo de más y siguiéndole en cuanto Stan comienza a andar hacia el coche.

—No es culpa mía, Eddie.

—Ya, bueno, pero estando los dos, es a mí al que dejaba las llaves.

—Era a Mike a quién dejaba las llaves —corrige Stan—. Y solo porque eras un pesado. _Eres_.

—Eres —repite sacándole la lengua. Los perdedores se ríen—. Sí, pues que sepas que el coche no está en esa dirección.

Stan se detiene de golpe, le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No?

Eddie señala a un lado. Stan pone los ojos en blanco. No se lo discute, mayormente porque puede que hayan pasado veintidós años desde que Eddie se marchó de Derry, pero aún se acuerda de su buen sentido de la orientación.

—Así que no me vas a dejar conducir —continúa con la discusión, pero esta vez no es para divertir al resto de los perdedores. Es, más bien, por lo que acaba de decir Stan. Por aquellas veces que Mike le dejaba conducir el viejo trasto. Lo mucho que le gustaba ponerse detrás del volante. Fue lo más parecido a un coche propio que tuvo en Derry. Y eso que, a veces, su madre le dejaba coger su viejo AMC Pacer para hacer recados.

No era lo mismo.

—Si quieres puedes preguntárselo a William.

Y, en realidad, de eso tienen que hablar.

—¿Qué le vamos a decir de mí? —pregunta, porque tendrá que hacer noche en algún sitio. Y aunque es verano y hace calor, sea la hora del día que sea, hay pocos sitios que le apetecen menos que dormir a la intemperie. O en un coche.

Stan se detiene y le mira. Los perdedores también, a su espalda.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

—Porque no creo que en tres días te hayas ganado la confianza de los padres de Mike.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo —repite.

—¿Qué? ¿Has jugado con ellos a las cartas y ya eres de fiar? ¿Así de fácil?

—Me ha pedido que lleve a su hijo, ¿no? Yo diría que eso requiere la hostia y media de confianza.

Eddie parpadea, nota como el rubor le va subiendo. Stan parece… parece un poco ofendido. Con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. De pronto ya no es una broma. Así que asiente.

—Perdona, Stan —murmura.

—¿El coche?

—Sí, vamos.

El coche está exactamente donde lo dejaron. Las bicis de Bev, Bill y Stan están a un lado de la carretera y tienen que pararse un momento a subirlas a la parte de atrás de la camioneta. Utilizan la cadena de Stan para atarlas a la puerta. Porque una cosa era cuatro adolescentes en la parte de atrás y otra muy distinta es tener _seis_.

Por supuesto, Richie se ofrece voluntario para ir con las bicis. Y, tras un momento de duda, Bev y Mike suben detrás de él. Lo que hace, irónicamente, que tanto Ben como Bill parezca que deseen irse también atrás.

—¿Siempre han sido tan evidentes? —le pregunta en voz baja. Stan resopla y le lanza una mirada de medio lado.

—Estás de coña, ¿no? —Eddie parpadea. Stan parpadea—. Estaban colgadísimos de ella. Quiero decir, todos lo estábamos un poco, ¿no? Pero lo suyo era como de otro nivel.   
»Sigo conduciendo yo —añade antes de que Eddie pueda decir nada.

Rodea el coche y se sube a él. Y de pronto es solo Eddie entre el coche y la oscuridad. El coche lleno de energía, de vida. Incluso si están cansados y están a punto de hacer algo que ninguno de ellos quiere hacer, todo ese bagaje. Pero están vivos y son jóvenes. Y piensa en sus amigos, en los que ha dejado atrás. En Bev, en la forma en la que se le estira el labio superior cuando sonríe. Mike y su risa abierta, la forma en la que Ben aparta la vista cuando sonríe. Ha cambiado, probablemente el que más. Pero hay algo reconfortante en que siga sonriendo de la misma manera que cuando era un crío.

Stan no tiene razón. A Eddie le gustaba Bev porque era un poco irreverente y muy valiente. Era guay, incluso con los cigarrillos. Pero nunca estuvo colgado de ella.

Respira hondo y se sube en el sitio del copiloto. Stan espera a que se ponga el cinturón, un gesto un poco vacuo porque en los asientos de atrás nadie se lo ha puesto y llevan a tres chavales con tres bicis (que no están sueltas, pero sigue estando allí) en la parte de atrás. Es de todo menos seguro.

Stan necesita dos intentos para poner en marcha la camioneta, las luces cortas rompen con la oscuridad. Igual que las voces preadolescentes de los que fueron los mejores amigos que Eddie nunca pudo imaginar.

—Oye —llama a Stan al cabo de un rato. La conversación en la parte de atrás se ha ido muriendo, probablemente a causa de una mezcla de cansancio y hambre y hace un rato que Stan ha alargado la mano para encender la radio. Está baja, en una de esas frecuencias en las que siempre ponen música de esa que le gustaba a su madre. No es que haya nada mejor en Derry—. ¿Llegaste a comprarte aquel coche?

—¿Qué coche?

—Para el que estuviste ahorrando en el instituto. Para cuando pasaras tu examen de conducir.

Stan tarda un momento en responder.

—No —admite al final—. Es que… no me llegué a sacar el carné. Mi padre se puso muy estúpido después de que suspendiera la primera vez y… No sé. Dejó de parecerme un buen plan.

Se encoge de hombros, mira un momento a Eddie. Stan siempre se tomaba las cosas un poco más en serio que el resto de ellos. La presión de su padre, lo obsesionado que estaba siempre con no decepcionarle. Eddie no lo entiende, no exactamente. Las expectativas de su madre estaban mucho más reñidas con lo cerca que se quedara de sus faldones, no con su éxito profesional.

No tanto, al menos.

—Mierda.

—Pues sí —concuerda Stan.

—¿Tardaste mucho en sacártelo? —Es la segunda mejor pregunta que se le ocurre. Y solo se decanta por esta porque Stan ya le ha dicho que no tiene ni idea de coches.

—No llegué a hacerlo —dice despreocupado. Eddie ladea la cabeza muy lentamente, cuello completamente tenso.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Vuelve a encogerse de hombros.

—Es que… no he visto necesidad, ¿de acuerdo?

—Stan, para el coche.

—Mi padre se ponía superpesado cada vez que tenía un examen. Y después me mudé a Nueva York y nadie necesita coche para vivir en Nueva York. Y cuando Patty y yo nos mudamos a Georgia, bueno, _entonces_ sí que tenía sentido. Pero, no sé. Vivimos en una zona bien conectada y nunca he sentido la necesidad. Y ella conduce, así que…

—¿De verdad me estás diciendo que no tienes permiso de conducir? _Stan_.

—Pero sé conducir —se defiende Stan.

—Stan, que pares el puto coche.

—¿Eres consciente de que llevo conduciendo, literalmente, todo el día? —replica él. Y Eddie _sabe_ que es verdad, pero de verdad que no quiere acabar remuerto porque Stan haya decidido que está capacitado cuando es evidente que el Departamento de Vehículos Motorizados piensa que _no_.

—Stan, para el puto coche.

A la tercera va la vencida. Están rodeando la ciudad en un camino que hicieron _cientos_ de veces durante su adolescencia. Mike dejando que Eddie condujera para llevarles a casa. Mike haciendo el camino de vuelta solo, porque podían haber ido en bici. Pero en coche son como cinco minutos _y de verdad que no me importa, chicos_.

Stan le hace caso. Eddie sale del coche y lo rodea por delante. Stan se queda mirándolo desde detrás del volante y Eddie no puede evitar sentirse un poco estúpido con todo el asunto. Porque Stan tiene razón. ¿No?

Lleva conduciendo todo el día. Es un poco lento, pero tampoco lo hace mal precisamente. El padre de Mike confía en él y Eddie _también_.

Stan abre la puerta.

—Venga ya —le dice, Eddie apoya la mano contra el metal. Arquea una ceja.

—Es de noche, es evidente que necesitas gafas y no tienes el carné —responde entre dientes, porque en realidad no hay más que decir—. No me digas venga ya.

Stan resopla.

—Llevas niños en el coche —insiste en un siseo, lo suficientemente bajo para que no les oigan. Bill les está mirando fijamente y Stan tiene esa misma cara que pone siempre cuando su padre coge a su madre del antebrazo y se la lleva a la cocina a hablar. Ben apoya las manos entre sus rodillas y no les mira. Parece incómodo.

Eddie le está poniendo incómodo.

El único signo de que llevan a alguien detrás es Richie preguntando en voz alta:

—¿Pero quién os ha enseñado a conducir? ¿Stevie Wonder?

Y sus cabezas juveniles, la de Bev, Mike y Richie asomándose por un lado. Eddie vuelve a mirar a Stan y arquea una ceja.

—Eso, Stan. ¿Quién te ha enseñado a conducir?

Y casi parece que se lo va a discutir. Pero al final respira hondo y se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad.

—Gracias —murmura en cuanto baja a la noche—. Oye, Stan…

—Es un coche —le corta. Su rostro casi ensombrecido por completo a la noche. Las cicatrices que lo rodean parecen plateadas—. No le des más importancia, ¿vale?

# (trece)

Eddie no tiene ni idea de qué historia cuentan Stan adulto y Mike al señor Hanlon, pero quince minutos después de llegar a la granja están preparando el granero para que los perdedores duerman en él. Eddie también ha recibido el visto bueno para pasar la noche allí, al parecer Stan sí que ha conseguido ganarse a la familia en estos días que han pasado.

Eddie piensa que le debe una disculpa. Y una de las gordas. Él…

No es que no tenga razón. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, Eddie habría empezado por tirar del freno de mano. Así que, en realidad, se podría haber considerado que ha actuado con la cabeza fría. Era peligroso. Era peligroso e iban todos en el coche.

No parece que se lo esté teniendo en cuenta, aunque está extrañamente callado cuando trae una bandeja llena de sándwiches de la casa para que cenen. Se sientan juntos, un poco separados del resto, dándoles espacio.

—Yo no habría dejado que mis hijos pasaran la misma noche en un granero con dos adultos —murmura Eddie, dándole un primer bocado al sándwich que le ha tocado. Unos años después, cuando solo quedan ellos tres, asaltar la cocina de Jessica Hanlon se convierte en una costumbre. Siempre ha sido una mujer amable, lo suficiente para ponerse a hacer una docena de bocadillos para que los amigos de su hijo no pasen hambre.

Stan tuerce un poco la boca. Tiene un plato apoyado sobre las rodillas y una servilleta de tela doblada sobre el regazo.

—Yo tampoco. —Gira el plato. La vajilla de la casa es de porcelana y tiene diminutos dibujos de flores que están ya un poco descoloridos por su uso continuado. Eddie recuerda a Stan haciendo ese mismo gesto. Miles de veces. Un poco a la izquierda, para que la flor amarilla quede arriba.

—Stan —le llama. Y él ladea la cabeza—. A lo mejor… ¿quieres hablar de…?

Clava los ojos en la florecita amarilla. Sabe que le está mirando. El resto de los perdedores se han sentado en círculo, parecen tan unidos como siempre. Y él nunca tuvo esto, las fiestas del pijama. Su madre nunca le ha dejado quedarse a dormir con los demás.

—No, la verdad es que no tengo ninguna gana —admite al cabo de un rato—. No es… no soy…

Stan no expresa qué es, pero Eddie supone que lo entiende de todas formas. Come el sándwich y ve a los chavales hablar y reírse. Y cuando Ben bosteza y se estira y parece que todos llegan al acuerdo de que es buen momento para acostarse, Stan y él cogen un par de sillas y salen fuera.

No es que tenga ningún sentido, pero medio espera que Stan saque un paquete de tabaco y empiece a fumar. Pero ese nunca fue él. Acompañaba a los demás, de tanto en tanto. Decía que el olor no le molestaba, pero que odiaba la idea de que los dientes se le pusieran amarillos. No volvió a hacerlo después de que Richie se marchara.

Richie.

—Estaba aterrorizado —comenta Stan adivinando en qué está pensando. Saca la octavilla y se la queda mirando un rato, con expresión intensa. La foto hacia arriba. Parece triste, mayor. Muy cansado—. Es él, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Está raro.

—Es la foto —le promete. Medio sonríe reclinándose en la silla que ha cogido él. La madera cruje bajo su peso—. Richie está... está exactamente como uno se esperaría que esté después de todos estos años.

Stan esboza una media sonrisa. Pasa el pulgar por el papel, muy cerca de la foto. Cuando habla, es de algo en lo que Eddie preferiría no pensar. No ahora mismo, al menos.

—¿Crees que se lo dio _Eso_? ¿Al del futuro?

—No lo sé —admite al cabo de un par de segundos—. Nunca dijo nada. Ya sabes cómo es, nunca dice nada de nada. —Stan hace un ruidito afirmativo con el fondo de su garganta, como si entendiese perfectamente de qué está hablando—. ¿Crees que es culpa nuestra?

Stan se levanta para volver a guardar con cuidado la octavilla en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Frunce un poco el ceño.

—¿El qué?

—Que no cuente nada. ¿Crees que...? —No sabe cómo decirlo sin sonar como un gilipollas. Los padres de Bill, tu padre y el de Bev. Mi madre. Se moja los labios, frota su cuello—. ¿Que nunca le dimos espacio para hablar con libertad? ¿Para…? ¿Expresarse?

Stan vuelve a sentarse.

—Le llamábamos Bocazas por un motivo —comenta Stan. Pero en seguida añade—: a lo mejor.   
»Me tendrás que contar en algún momento cómo habéis acabado con _Eso_.

—Le llamamos payaso. —Se frota la frente, distraído—. Yo ya no... yo ya no estaba, ¿vale? Cuando ocurrió. El plan era hacerla chiquita, obligarla a cambiar de forma para pasar por un sitio muy estrecho y acabar con ella cuando… fuera chiquita. Pero… al final, al final creo que le gritamos eso. Que era un payaso.

—¿Cómo sabes entonces...?

—Porque lo sé —le corta, porque sabe la mejor forma de perderse es empezar a dudar de sí mismo. No quiere rayarse con todo esto más de lo que se ha rayado ya—. Estaba funcionando, me acuerdo que estaba funcionando. Y Richie...

—¿Qué? —Stan entorna los ojos.

—No sé si es lo que pone —admite, porque esa es la verdad. No tiene ni idea de qué le asusta y ni siquiera es justo culpar a Richie de todo eso, porque tampoco ellos preguntan. ¿O no? Apoya sus antebrazos sobre sus rodillas, echando la espalda hacia delante. Es una postura de mierda—, pero él tuvo que irse. Yo me estaba muriendo y él tuvo que irse a ayudar a los demás.

—Oh, Eddie.

—Creo que nunca le he entendido —admite en voz baja—. Pero no es eso, ¿verdad? No se siente... _culpable_ ni nada por el estilo.

—No —le confirma Stan.

—Bien. Porque no fue culpa suya.

Stan asiente.

—¿Cómo ocurrió? —pregunta.

Y Eddie duda un momento. No sabe si quiere revivir esa mierda, ha sido hace demasiado poco tiempo. Todavía le pica la piel solo de pensarlo.

—Podríamos dejar toda esa carga emocional para otro día. Hoy ya ha sido bastante completo, ¿eh?

—Creo que necesito saberlo.

Eddie frunce el ceño, levanta ambas manos. Y después les vuelve a dejar caer sobre su regazo. Quiere echarle en cara que él no ha querido hablar de la parte de matarse. Pero en realidad Eddie tampoco tiene especial interés en que lo haga. Así que supone que no sería justo por partida doble.

Además. Hay algo en la forma en la que le está mirando, como si…

—Tampoco fue culpa tuya, Stan. No habrías podido hacer nada para evitarlo. _Nadie_ habría podido, ¿me oyes? _Nadie_.

A lo mejor Richie. Pero habría necesitado ser capaz de ver el futuro, así que en realidad esa es una idea estúpida. Él mismo, si en lugar de haberse regodeado de su victoria le hubiese agarrado y salido de allí por patas. Fue temerario.

—Pensé que había matado a _Eso_ —resume. Y suelta una risita floja. Vuelve a echarse hacia atrás, cruza las piernas. Manos en su regazo, gira la alianza sobre su dedo en un gesto un poco ausente—. Acaba de liberar a Richie de los Fuegos Fatuos. Se despertó sin necesidad de que nadie le besara, ¿sabes?

Stan resopla.

—¿Quieres decir que Ben se aprovechó de la situación?

—¡Por completo!

Se sonríen. Stan agita la cabeza, se cruza de brazos. Está esperando que continúe con la historia y Eddie… Eddie se da cuenta de que tiene algo importante que decir. Algo que _quiere_ decir:

—Creo que quería.

Stan ladea la cabeza.

—¿Uhm?

—Besarle. Creo que yo quería besarle. Le di la espalda a _Eso_ y... —Aprieta los labios—. Esto es ridículo. ¿Oíste lo que dijo Beverly de Henry Bowers?

—Sí. —Stan parece tan descolocado con el cambio de tema como él mismo.

—¿Crees que...? —Eddie se moja los labios—. Él siempre lo supo, ¿no? Pero yo nunca habría... _jamás_ se me habría ocurrido. De él.

—Henry Bowers no sabe una mierda. Es un gilipollas. Y un psicópata.

Eddie resopla.

—Pero sí que lo sabía.

—También se lo llamaba a Bill. Y a mí, Eddie. A Richie. Nos lo llamaba a los cuatro. Como... _todo_ el tiempo.

—No es comparable, tú no...

—Porque acabasteis yendo a su misma clase —le corta agitando la mano restándole importancia—. Pero a mí también me lo llamaba, entre muchas otras tonterías que repetía como si fuera un loro. Y te aseguro que no tengo ninguna intención de besarte. Ni tengo poderes mentales por ser judío.

Eddie se ríe entre dientes.

—¿Es porque no me acuerdo de cuándo fue la última vez que me lavé la boca?

—Si lo dices así, desde luego —concuerda Stan encogiéndose de hombros—. Odio a Henry, es ridículo porque no he pensado en él en tantísimo tiempo. Pero él… era, era malo antes de _Eso_. ¿Verdad? Siempre estuvo un poco loco.

Eddie parpadea.

—Henry está muerto.

—Eso dijiste. ¿A quién se le ocurrió que darle a Richie un hacha era una buena idea?

—No, Stan. _Henry_ está muerto. Él... ¿crees?

Stan arquea ambas cejas, claramente entendiendo lo que Eddie está intentando decirle.

—¿Crees que está aquí también? ¿Con nosotros?

—Joder, espero que no —murmura frotándose la boca.

—Yo le apuñalé —le cuenta, incluso si Stan no le ha preguntado eso—. Él me… fue a por mí. Primero fue a por mí. Y me… —Hace un gesto con la mano, imitando el movimiento que hizo para apuñalarle la cara—. Y después fue a por Mike.

No añade que se defendió, que se sacó una navaja de la cara y se la clavó en el pecho. Ni que Richie vomitó después y, joder, la policía forense es capaz de sacar todo tipo de datos de algo tan asqueroso como un vómito. Joder. Tendrían que haber limpiado sus huellas, los restos biológicos. Probablemente haya cámaras en la biblioteca.

Están tan jodidos.

—¿Está bien?

—Mejor que yo, desde luego —murmura Eddie. Y Stan sonríe. Es un gesto triste, un poco resignado—. Oye, no me quería poner tan pesado antes…

Stan agita una mano, restándole importancia. Y Eddie asiente y se recuesta hacia atrás, intentando ponerse cómodo. Piensa que podría acostumbrarse a esto. Quizá a los padres de Mike no les importe que se quede él también. Desde luego ha estado mucho peor acompañado que _Stan_.

—Entonces… —dice Stan y cuando Eddie le mira ve que tiene sus ojos clavados en él. Medio hace que se ponga nervioso—. ¿Querías…?

—¿Qué? —le pregunta Eddie un poco desconfiado.

—¿Puedo preguntar?

—¿Sobre qué? —Vuelve a incorporarse, a ponerse recto. Hay como un mal presagio en que Stan le esté preguntando si puede preguntar. Nunca ha tenido muchos pelos en la lengua.

—Sobre… ¿sobre Richie? Y… ¿Myra, quizá?

Eddie hace una mueca. No tiene muy claro qué pretendía al contárselo, quizá solo quería sacárselo del pecho. Ha sido demasiado inocente al pensar que Stan lo dejaría pasar sin más.

—¿En serio? —pregunta arqueando ambas cejas en un intento de desviar el tema—. Yo voy y te cuento algo muy personal y a ti solo te interesa el cotilleo. ¿No se supone que tú tienes que decir que me quieres o alguna mierda así?

—Te quiero —dice Stan inmediatamente.

Eddie respira hondo. Intenta ordenar sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos. Él también le quiere. Quiere a ese niño un poco raro que siempre se empeñaba en apoyar su bici sobre la pata de cabra. El que se ponía _todo_ su equipo deportivo cuando bajaba al campo de béisbol. El que siempre llevaba unos cascos colgados del cuello, el walkman colgado del cinturón.

—Perdona —añade Stan al cabo de un rato—. No pretendía meterme donde no me llaman.

—¿Te acuerdas de que tu madre hacía siempre esa ensalada de pasta en verano? —pregunta al final ignorando su disculpa.

Stan arruga el ceño.

—¿La de fruta?

—Sí. ¿Te acuerdas que la primera vez que la hizo fue como...? ¿Bum? —pregunta imitando la expansión de una bomba con ambas manos muy cerca de su cabeza. Baja la pierna que tenía cruzada—. ¿Pasta con fruta? ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente, tortillas de chocolate?

Stan se ríe entre dientes.

—¿Estás comparando a Richie con la ensalada de pasta de mi madre? _Eddie_. —Suena escandalizado.

—No, no.

—Si está malísima.

—Sí, es lo peor que he comido en mi vida —concuerda Eddie, deja de sonreír—. Y las siguientes veces fue como: por qué.

—Ugh —insiste Stan.

— _Exacto_. ¿Por qué?

—Sigue haciéndola. Siempre que vamos a verla, ensalada de pasta y frutas. No falla.

Eddie sonríe y espera para ver si Stan quiere añadir algo más. Parece que no, porque solo se queda mirándole. Y Eddie vuelve a girar su anillo sobre su dedo. Es un gesto que ha hecho miles de veces estando nervioso. Pero ahora parece un poco deshonesto. Consigo mismo. Con Myra.

Se lo quita. Es dorado, clásico. Lo escogieron juntos.

—Al principio nos acostábamos. No sé si poco o lo normal, pero lo... _hacíamos_. Al principio éramos como... amigos. Al menos nos gustábamos, ¿sabes? Nos gustaba estar juntos en la misma habitación.   
»Pero dejó de merecer la pena en seguida. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de cuándo fue la última vez que salimos de casa juntos. Y yo estoy como _contento_. Esa es la peor parte. Estoy contento porque ha dejado de intentarlo. Porque se conforma. ¿Cómo de jodido es eso?

Stan hace una mueca:

—Bastante —admite.

Eddie deja el anillo sobre el alféizar de la ventana.

—¿Y sabes cuál es la peor parte? Que tengo cuarenta años, Stan. No debería… —Se detiene. Resopla—. ¿Quién se da cuenta de que lleva toda la vida comiendo ensalada de fruta a los cuarenta años, Stan?

Se quedan callados un rato, la casa de los Hanlon a lo lejos. La última luz se apagó hace un buen rato. Los enormes terrenos de trigo están todavía sin recolectar. Eddie recuerda haber ido a echar una mano, algún septiembre. El señor Hanlon era un hombre agradable al que le importaba bien poco lo que Sonia Kaspbrak pudiera opinar de si su hijo se montaba o no en un tractor.

Le gustaba el señor Hanlon.

—¿Se puede saber qué le has contado a los padres de Mike para que nos haya acogido?

Stan apoya los pies sobre la barandilla. Parece relajado, incluso si es Derry. Incluso si _Eso_ está por allí, esperando a su oportunidad para acabar con ellos. Incluso si Eddie tiene la sensación de que en cualquier momento va a salirse de su propia piel. Como si se tratara de una serpiente. Pero no hay manera de saber qué hay debajo.

—Eddie… —dice.

—No, en serio, me interesa saber qué les has dicho.

Stan le observa un par de segundos por el rabillo del ojo. Y hace que se sienta incómodo.

—Eres un bocas —le dice.

—Venga ya, no voy a contar nada a nadie. —Stan arquea una ceja y Eddie se nota ruborizar—. Te _juro_ que no se lo voy a contar a nadie, joder. ¿Estás de coña?

—Que nos conocemos.

—¿Y si me hacen una pregunta relacionada, eh? ¿Qué les digo? ¿Lo siento, pero Stan piensa que no soy de fiar, así que no me ha contado nada? ¿Uh? ¡Y puedo guardar secretos! ¡Puede que esté lleno de sorpresas, no puedes saberlo!

No añade que se lo acaba de demostrar, que acaba de ver que no es tan transparente como se cree. Que es capaz de guardarse las cosas dentro, tan dentro, que ni siquiera él es capaz de verlo. Respira, respira.

—Vale. Está bien, vale. Yo… les dije que iba a hacer noche en Derry y me atacaron, voy de camino a Bangor donde espero encontrar una mejor vida. Pero que no tenía prisa por llegar y que estaba dispuesto a trabajar por techo y comida.   
»Tú eres un amigo.

—¿Y ya está?

Stan se encoge de hombros. Eddie respira hondo y vuelve a mirar al frente. Un poco indignado con tanto secretismo para que acabe _así_.

—Eres idiota —le anuncia. Stan sonríe de medio lado.

—Tampoco han preguntado. Y yo he intentado no meter la pata diciendo alguna gilipollez como que he servido en Vietnam solo para ser demasiado joven para haberlo hecho o para que me pregunten dónde he serví.   
»Son gente que respeta tu privacidad, ¿sabes?

Eddie asiente. Stan alarga la mano para ver su anillo. No pide permiso, pero se conocen desde que tenían seis años y hay cierto nivel de confianza, incluso si ha pasado todo el tiempo que ha pasado.

—Creo que es un error —admite Stan al cabo de un rato, jugueteando con su anillo. Eddie parpadea y se gira hacia él—. Todo esto. Deberíamos recomendarles esconderse. Y no hacer ninguna estúpida promesa.

—Stan.

—Ya lo sé, no soy idiota. Solo… desearía ahorrárnoslo.

—Nunca fue justo —concede Eddie. Gira la cabeza hacia atrás, a pesar de que sabe que solo va a ver la fachada del granero. Pero sabe que detrás de allí, detrás de allí está la gente más importante de su vida.

Aunque sean en versión mini.

—Vamos a hacerlo bien. Sabes que es así.

—O puede que solo ayudemos a cerrar el ciclo.

Eddie tuerce la boca. Apoya sus manos sobre una de las de él. Stan mira el gesto un momento, antes de apoyar la otra sobre las de Eddie. Asiente.

—No —le contradice—. _Eso_ está jodida.

Si lo creen, será. Está seguro.

# (catorce)

Se quedan así durante un buen rato, una mano encima de la otra. Con los culos _escurrios_ en la silla. Al final, Stan carraspea y se echa hacia atrás, liberándole las manos.

—Deberíamos curarte lo de la mejilla —decide y carraspea—. ¿Hay algún motivo por el que no la tienes tapada?

—Hipocondría —responde encogiéndose de hombros. No ha pensado en la herida en _horas_ y ahora que la menciona Stan, de pronto, no se siente tan tranquilo con el tema—. Era mejor dejarla tapada, ¿verdad? Sabía que tenía que haberla dejado tapada, es solo que… _tenía_ que verla, ¿de acuerdo? Debería haber ido al hospital, pero no quería tener que declarar ante la policía. Y… ¿sabes que Beverly quiso cosérmela? Como con aguja e hilo de su costurero de viaje. Aguja e hilo, Stanley.

Eddie respira hondo. Stan la está mirando, la boca un poco torcida.

—Joder, Eddie. Eso es…

—Lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? _Mierda_ , sabía que tenía que habérmela dejado tapada. —Se aprieta el puente de la nariz. Siente los ojos de Stan encima de él, le está poniendo nervioso.

—Voy a ir a por un par de cosas a la casa y te la curamos, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Espera aquí.

Stan asiente y deja el anillo sobre el alfeizar, casi en la misma posición en la que lo dejó Eddie primero. Respira hondo y se apoya en sus rodillas para incorporarse.

Eddie se vuelve a reclinar hacia atrás, mira hacia el cielo. Intentando dejar de pensar en bacterias e infecciones y todas las cosas que puede provocar un puto tajo en la mejilla. Y, sorprendentemente, medio ayuda. Se acuerda de hacer esto mismo de joven. No tanto como son ahora, quizá con quince o con dieciséis, subidos a la parte de atrás de la camioneta de los padres de Mike. Los tres tumbados mirando las estrellas, duda que los chavales de hoy en día sigan haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Pero a ellos les gustaba.

Eran otros tiempo.

—¿De verdad Bev quiso coserte la cara? —pregunta Richie desde su espalda en un susurro. O en lo que entiende él por susurro, que es exactamente el mismo tono que usa para hablar de normal. Pero con los labios fruncidos.

Eddie se ladea para mirarlo, apoyando un codo en uno de los reposabrazos de la silla.

—¿Qué haces tú despierto?

Richie pone los ojos en blanco y camina hasta la silla de Stan.

—No eres mi padre —replica dejándose caer con cierto dramatismo. Lleva la chupa de cuero como si fuera una capa y, al sentarse, se le escurre de uno de sus hombros—. Menos mal que no la dejaste coserte. Habrías acabado peor que Scarface.

Eddie hace una mueca. No está realmente seguro de que no vaya a acabar exactamente así. Pero da igual, porque eso no es lo importante de esa afirmación. Lo importante es que:

—Tú no has visto _El precio del poder_ —le dice con una seguridad ridícula. Y Richie se incorpora, barbilla alta y mirada segura.

—Siempre cuento la verdad, incluso cuando miento —replica arqueando una ceja y señalándole con un dedo. El gesto casi no es perceptible, entre lo gruesas que son sus gafas y el flequillo que le cae sobre los ojos. Y vuelve a colocarse el hombro de la chupa que se le escurrió.

—Vamos, que has visto un trozo por encima del hombro de tu padre y lo repites como un loro, ¿no?

—Vete a la mierda —responde con esa falta de filtro de la que siempre ha carecido—. ¿Por qué te crees que no la he visto, eh? ¿Qué te hace un experto en el tema?

—Porque es aburridísima, quizá. —Y porque a Eddie no le suena que la haya visto. Y está seguro de que se lo habría contado, porque es el tipo de películas de las que solía presumir. Porque a veces Maggie y Went le dejaban quedarse hasta tarde, los fines de semana. Viendo películas que quizá no debería ver. Y Richie siempre ha tenido una lengua demasiado larga y le _encantaba_ presumir sobre el tema. Ser el centro de atención.

Sobre todo porque es aburridísima.

—Solo tengo dos cosas —dice Richie agravando la voz y levantando una mano para ilustrar sus palabras—: mi palabra y mis cojones, y no los rompo por nada.

—Muy bien, Richie —responde cuando se suelta el paquete.

Sospecha que se lo habría pasado genial viéndola con él, _El precio del poder_. Siempre le gustaban más las películas cuando las veían juntos. Y no solo porque era capaz de hacer que cualquier película fuera más divertida.

Le gustaba el cine, a Richie. Siempre sabía las curiosidades más tontas. Solía comprar palomitas y chumidadas que siempre compartía y agitaba de un lado a otro. Y se inclinaba hacia ti, metiéndose un poco más de lo que debería en tu espacio personal, para adivinar qué era lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Y a Bill le ponía nervioso y a Stan le sacaba un poco de sus casillas, pero a Eddie…

A Eddie le _encantaba_.

—¿Qué? —le pregunta porque lleva un rato sin decir nada—. ¿Ya no te sabes más?

—Dice Bill que lo de la cara te lo hizo Henry Bowers —responde a bocajarro. Eddie arquea ambas cejas. Por una vez, se muerde la lengua. No quiere mentirle, pero tampoco cree que sea muy sensato contarle cómo se resolvió eso. Y ni siquiera sabe lo que le ha contado realmente Bill—. ¿Estás casado?

Y Richie estira la mano a su alianza sin esperar respuesta.

—Sí —admite. Todavía no quiere hablar sobre ese tema.

—Lo dijo el payaso —comenta. Gira un poco el anillo—. Pensé que estaba de coña, cómo iba a estar el pequeño Eds casado.

—Que te den, Richie.

—Tres de octubre de 2011, Marty ❤ Eddie. Esto es superhortera. Y Marty es como un nombre de chico.

—Cierra el pico, Richie —gruñe alargando la mano para quitárselo. Richie no intenta apartárselo ni nada por el estilo. Y no sabe muy bien por qué, pero se encuentra defendiéndose, porque en realidad _ojalá_ lo fuera. Desearía que lo fuera—: es un diminutivo, ¿vale? Como… cariñoso.

Richie entorna los ojos.

—¿Le has puesto un mote cariñoso a tu mujer? —pregunta señalándole con la palma de la mano abierta y Eddie se encuentra con que no sabe muy bien cómo interpretarlo—. ¿Tú?

—¿Cómo que _yo_? Sí, yo, claro que yo.

Richie hace una mueca incrédula.

—Pero si tú odias los sobrenombres.

 _Sí_ , murmura una vocecilla al fondo de su cabeza, _pero si tú odias los sobrenombres_.

—No es para tanto —gruñe guardándose el anillo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y abrazándose para la pregunta que siempre hacía. La de _y está buena_. Si no quiere hablar de su matrimonio, menos sobre Myra. Y muchísimo menos con Richie. Ni con nadie, nunca le ha gustado el tema. Le hace sentirse un poco avergonzado, como si tuviera que compensar algo. Y es posible que sea cierto, que todas sus inseguridades vengan exactamente de un sitio.

Pero Richie no llega a decir nada. No hay grandes preguntas ni dudas sobre el futuro. Ni más pesquisas sobre si fue Bowers o no el que le hizo lo de la cara, si cree que va a dejar cicatriz _de verdad_ y de lo mucho que le molan a las chatis.

—No es que Bill sea mi mejor amigo —murmura al final Richie apartando la mirada. Eddie frunce el ceño, sin acabar de entender de qué está hablando—. Yo…

Pero no llega a enterarse de qué va todo aquello. Hay un ruido a un lado de una rama al partirse y los dos se tensan y miran. Solo es Stan, lleva una palangana y, dentro de ella, una garrafa con agua y lo que parece una caja de latón que refleja la poca luz que hay. Un kit de primeros auxilios, comprende.

—Creo —dice en cuanto está lo suficientemente cerca para escucharle—, que lo suyo habría sido hacerlo directamente en la casa. Pero es tarde y no es de buen grado que te despierten las tuberías. Y ya sabes cómo suenan. Así que, esto tendrá que valer. Sujeta.

Y coloca el barreño sobre el regazo de Eddie sin esperar respuesta. Richie se inclina hacia Eddie y dice en un tono confidencial:

—Ya sabes cómo son los comunistas, siempre te están diciendo qué hacer.

—Creo que estás hablando de tu madre —replica Stan sin parpadear. Mantiene la expresión seria durante un par de segundos y, entonces, suelta una risita floja y agita la cabeza de un lado al otro. Richie arquea una ceja y Eddie le imita—. ¿Qué está pasando?

No hay mucho sitio sobre el que trabajar, así que Stan acaba pasándole el botiquín a Richie para que lo sujete a él mientras vierte el agua.

—Está intentando demostrarme que ha visto _El precio del poder_.

Stan hace una mueca.

—No la ha visto ni de coña.

—La amistad y el dinero son como el agua y el aceite —canturrea Richie.

—El Padrino —le corrige Stan sin pararse a pensar si es o no es—. ¿No te habías ido a dormir con los demás?

—¡Stan! —exclama Richie apoyando ambas manos sobre su pecho—. ¿Tú también, hijo mío?

Se miran. Stan arquea una ceja, Eddie se encoge de hombros. Y antes de que ninguno diga nada, se están riendo.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Richie pasando la vista de uno al otro—. ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?

Lo que solo sirve para que se rían con más fuerza.

—Tío —murmura Eddie, secándose una lágrima—. No sabes lo mucho que te echamos de menos.

Y Stan se queda quieto un momento, expresión seria. Eddie se arrepiente en cuanto le ve la expresión. Respira hondo.

—Escucha, no…

—Yo también os he echado de menos, no te preocupes.

Saca un jabón del fondo de su bolsillo y una toalla pequeña. Eddie nota como se tensa y repasa mentalmente todas las consideraciones que, que él sepa, debería tener antes de ponerse a ello.

—Escucha…

—Deja de alucinar y deja que te cure esa herida.

Está medio serio, así que Eddie cierra el pico y se deja hacer. Stan es, como siempre ha sido, concienzudo y metódico en lo que hace. Y, cuando termina, Richie se ha quedado dormido. Hecho un ovillo sobre uno de los reposabrazos de la silla, cabeza medio oculta entre sus brazos. Gafas torcidas y chupa sobre sus hombros.

Stan le despierta, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro mientras que Eddie tira el agua sucia a un lado del granero, donde supone que no molestará. Juntos le escoltan de vuelta al interior y Richie arrastra los pies para tirarse sobre un trozo de colchón que está libre. El resto de los perdedores apelotonados. Seis niños en cuatro colchones.

Eddie se tumba sobre la manta extendida que les han ofrecido a ellos los Hanlon. Entrelaza las manos sobre su abdomen, cruza las piernas. Mira al techo.

No tarda mucho en quedarse dormido.

# (quince)

Stan despierta a Eddie sin querer cuando empieza a entrar luz por uno de los ventanucos del granero. Gruñe y se tapa la cara con ambas manos, ciertamente está reventado. No es que le cueste lo de madrugar. Ha madrugado todos los días de su vida desde que tiene memoria. Cada año parece que duerme menos y menos. Pero dormir vestido no es exactamente cómodo. Mucho menos hacerlo sobre el suelo.

Stan le ofrece todo el incentivo que puede desear para empezar a moverse:

—Si te das prisa, creo que podrás darte una ducha antes de que desayunemos.

Así que se pone los zapatos y sale detrás de él. El cielo empieza a tener ese tono anaranjado previo a que salga el sol y el ambiente, pese a que sea verano, se puede considerar todavía como fresco.

Stan le dirige hasta la parte de atrás de la casa y abre la puerta de la cocina con la confianza de alguien que ha entrado muchas veces por ella. Eddie recuerda que siempre llamaba cuando era más joven, medio esperando no ser bien recibido. Lo cuál siempre fue ridículo, porque los Hanlon siempre le trataron a él y a Stan como si fueran uno más.

La señora Hanlon ya está moviéndose por la cocina. Hay un hervidor en la lumbre, junto a una perola enorme hasta arriba de avena. Huele genial, a una mezcla de canela y café, y a Eddie le lleva directamente a otra época. A otros desayunos sentados los tres alrededor de la mesa.

—Jesica —la saluda Stan. Y es muy raro, porque para Eddie siempre ha sido la señora Hanlon. La madre de Mike. Simpática y cariñosa y la _señora Hanlon_. Pero ahora, ahora puede que sea hasta más joven que ellos. Stan apoya una mano sobre uno de los hombros de Eddie—: este es mi buen amigo Eddie.

Y Jessica le sonríe y le ofrece la mano después de limpiársela en el delantal.

—Un placer, Eddie —dice. Y Eddie le acepta el gesto intentando quitarse de encima la sensación de _raro, raro, raro_. En cuanto lo hace, apoya su otra mano encima en un gesto amistoso—. Stan nos contó anoche lo que te pasó. Derry nunca ha sido una ciudad amable con los forasteros. Sobre todo los que son diferentes.  
»Si lo sabremos nosotros. Le habré dicho mil veces a mi marido, a William, que deberíamos vender la finca y marcharnos. Pero… —Se encoge de hombros.

Eddie parpadea. La señora Hanlon le está mirando con cierta simpatía y Eddie busca a Stan con la mirada en busca de respuestas. _Cualquier_ clase de respuesta. Ella parece simpática y tranquila, pero Eddie no se puede quitar de encima la sensación de que _lo sabe_.

Stan simplemente se encoge de hombros.

—Gracias, han sido muy amables al dejarme pasar la noche —murmura con cierta incomodidad. Aún le está sujetando la mano entre las suyas.

Stan quita la mano de encima de su hombro.

—Si te parece bien, le voy a enseñar dónde está la ducha, Jessica.

Y la señora Hanlon sonríe y, por fin, le deja ir.

—Claro, faltaría más.   
»¡Pero llamad antes, que me parece que William iba a utilizarla antes!

—¿Pero se puede saber qué le has contado? —sisea Eddie sin necesidad de que Stan le guíe a ninguna parte porque conoce la casa, _muchas gracias_. Se adelanta para llegar antes a las escaleras. Pero cuando lo hace cambia de idea y se gira para mirarle—. ¿Diferentes?   
»Joder, Stan. Te lo conté como… como una _confidencia_.

—No seas ridículo, nadie le ha contado nada —repone cruzándose de brazos—. Es más probable que piense que eres judío, sinceramente. O comunista. Deja de ser tan paranoico.

Eddie agita la cabeza. No es que no le crea, es Stan. Stan nunca le mentiría. Aunque, aunque Stan tampoco les dejaría nunca tirados y _medio_ lo hizo. Así que a lo mejor ha cambiado, a lo mejor los dos lo han hecho.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunta cuando da un par de pasos hacia él.

—Acompañarte…

—Sé dónde está el baño, Stan.

Y Stan se señala la cara.

—Pensaba que querrías ayuda para limpiar la herida.

Y la cosa es que Eddie _quiere_. Pero también quiere a Stan lo más lejos posible, aunque sea durante un par de minutos.

—Hay un espejo, puedo limpiarme la herida y desinfectarla solo.

—De acuerdo —murmura Stan. Levantando ambas manos—. De acuerdo.

No hay nadie en el cuarto de baño de arriba, que es el único que tiene bañera, así que Eddie entra y cierra la puerta tras de sí. No hay pestillo y las instalaciones dejan mucho que desear. Son viejas, puede que ya estuvieran allí cuando los padres de Mike la compraron. Pero el suelo está limpio y hay jabón en el lavamanos, de ese que hacían ellos mismos con lavanda y que Eddie siempre _adoró_.

Ha estado en sitios mucho peores. En las últimas horas, al menos.

Respira hondo y se saca la camiseta, se desabrocha los pantalones. Se deslizan un poco hacia un lado, por culpa del peso de su cartera y su teléfono móvil. Piensa en agacharse, para quitarse como uno debe quitarse los zapatos. Pero tras un par de segundos de duda, se decide en contra y se los saca pisándose el tobillo.

Están viejos de todas formas.

Abre el grifo de la ducha, siempre costó un poco que el calentador subiera el agua al piso de arriba. Y él solo... _espera_ , con los pantalones aún subidos. Está, está medio nervioso. Si tiene que ser sincero. Una cosa es encontrarse con los perdedores, otra muy distinta es enfrentarse a su versión más joven. No sabe muy bien qué va a acabar saliendo de todo eso. Quizá acabe alucinando, conociéndose acabará alucinando. Y él no...

Se mira en el espejo que hay encima del lavamanos, supone que no es lo que ningún niño espera de sí mismo. Todavía tiene el pecho un poco hundido y la cara de rata ahora es la cara de un señor cansado. Muy cansado. Con las marcas de expresión que solo un hombre que no ha sido feliz ni un solo día de su vida puede portar.

Se va a decepcionar tantísimo a sí mismo.

Se quita con cuidado la gasa que le pegó Stan la noche anterior a la mejilla. Desde luego la cicatriz no le hace más guapo, y Eddie todavía no ha decidido si le gusta o la odia de manera irremediable. Aun así, pasa los dedos por encima. Muy cerca del corte. Todavía duele, pero, en su opinión, tiene mucho mejor aspecto. Está curando.

Respira hondo y se aparta del espejo, decidiendo que ha pasado suficiente tiempo como para que el agua ya esté saliendo caliente.

# (dieciséis)

Han quedado con su versión más joven frente a la farmacia, a las once. Así que una vez han desayunado y los jóvenes se han aseado (lo que viene significando que Mike se ha lavado la boca. Y que Stan lo ha intentado, frotando un dedo contra sus dientes), se montan en el coche y suben a la ciudad. Eddie está bastante sorprendido de que, habiéndose levantando al amanecer, al final estén bajando un poco cortos de tiempo y todo.

Los chicos vuelven a sentarse en los mismos sitios que el día anterior. Y como Ben parece un poco entristecido de que Bev haya vuelto a escoger ir detrás con Mike y Richie, Eddie le deja escoger la radio. Lo que no acaba siendo la mejor de las decisiones, porque cada vez que empieza una canción que no le gusta, Ben se echa hacia delante para manejar los controles. Y, a la vez, es lo más gracioso que Eddie ah visto en su vida. Porque Stan se pone muy rojo cada vez que se echa hacia delante, como si estuviera a punto de decirle que se _quede quietecito_. Pero es Ben y Stan se acaba mordiendo la lengua.

Su versión más joven está esperando sentada fuera de la farmacia, en el desnivel de la acera a la carretera. Codos apoyados en sus rodillas, manos sujetando sus mejillas. Parece aburrido.

Es un pintas. Con el polo verde que le encantaba a su madre, los pantalones de correr demasiado cortos y los calcetines subidos todo lo que podían subirse.

Era jodidamente ridículo de pequeño. ¿Quién se viste así? Y con una _riñonera_ para completar el _look_ , joder. Si es que no necesitaba lo de asmático renacuajo para que los demás chavales le consideraran un perdedor. Lo era por sí mismo.

Su intención es aparcar en el primer sitio que pille e ir todos juntos desde allí hasta la farmacia. O que su yo más joven cruce y se una a ellos. Pero en cuanto se detiene porque hay un semáforo, Richie salta de la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

No le pilla desprevenido, no del todo. Le ve por el rabillo del ojo levantarse y quizá por eso no hace avanzar inmediatamente el vehículo.

—¡Richie! —sisea el Stan más joven. Y si el otro Stan y Bill y Ben no se habían dado cuenta, ahora están al día.

Y Stan joven se está quitando el cinturón y abriendo la puerta de lado a lado y de pronto todo el mundo se está bajando en mitad de un cruce, como si no fuera una calle de cuatro carriles y vinieran coches de todas partes. Y Eddie ni siquiera encuentra las fuerzas para sentirse un poco indignado por su falta de preocupación por su integridad física. Porque están yendo hacia él, como si de verdad (porque es verdad, son sus amigos y le _quieren_ ) le hubiesen echado de menos.

—¿Vas con ellos? —le pregunta al Stan adulto.

—No —responde. Estira un poco las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisa triste, brazo apoyado contra la ventanilla del lado del copiloto—. Deja que se reencuentren. No se van a ir a ninguna parte.

Tiene razón. Un poco como siempre. Aparcan bastante lejos y no se dan ninguna prisa en volver sobre sus pasos. Siguen allí, delante de la farmacia. Hablando en corrillo. Bill es el primero en verles y le da un codazo a Mike y señala hacia ellos con la cabeza. El gesto no pasa desapercibido y el grupo se abre para mirarles. De alguna manera, parece que su yo más joven está allí. En el medio de todos ellos.

Y le está mirando, con su escayola todavía blanca en el brazo izquierdo. Y es un poco raro, como ver una película. Como volver a recordar a tus amigos de la infancia después de que un alienígena te los robara. Es… es un renacuajo. Con el pelo repeinado a un lado y la maldita riñonera que llevaba a todas partes y que Eddie está odiando con tantísima fuerza. Y les mira, a él y a Stan, con curiosidad.

Eddie supone que Bev y Bill tienen que haberle puesto al día ayer. O han tardado más de lo que deberían. No pregunta quiénes son, qué hacen allí o por qué tienen que creer que no se trata de _Eso_. Tampoco parece tenerles miedo y es tan ridículo que no lo haga, porque él mismo está alucinando un poco.

—Así que tú eres yo —resume al cabo de un rato largo. Y Eddie, Eddie tiene la sensación de que todos le están mirando. Y él…

Él que se siente absolutamente ridículo es él, con sus zapatos usados y una sudadera como si tuviera trece años y no cuarenta. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos de delante del pantalón, roza su alianza. Si alguno de los chavales se ha dado cuenta de que no la lleva desde la noche anterior, no han preguntado por qué.

—Sí —dice. Aunque lo que quiere decir se parece más a _lo siento_. O a _ya sé que no soy lo que te esperabas_. Nota el frío del metal contra sus dedos y piensa que sería tan fácil volver a ponérsela. Nadie se daría cuenta, nadie que no sea Stan. Y quizá Richie. Pero, precisamente ahora, es lo único que tiene que dice que su vida no es un absoluto fracaso.

Y ni siquiera puede decir que sea cierto.

Su versión más joven no hace ningún comentario, mira a Stan un momento. Él le sonríe y le saluda con la mano.

—Hola, Eddie —le dice. Y el Eddie joven arquea una ceja, brazos en jarra.

—Eres alto.

Stan resopla. Agita la cabeza.

—¿Cómo llevas el brazo? —responde en ese tono que siempre ponen los adultos para hablar con los niños y Eddie está seguro de que solo lo está usando para sacarle de sus casillas—. ¿Te pica mucho?

Richie suelta una risotada floja y agita la cabeza. Eddie, el Eddie más joven al menos, parece un poco descolocado con esa respuesta. Echa un vistazo a sus amigos y sea lo que sea que ve allí hace que se gire con una nueva convicción en su mirada:

—Que te den. —Y Richie se ríe con más fuerza.

—Así me gusta —responde Stan mientras Richie le palmea el hombro como si hubiese sido una gran réplica.

—Esto es estúpido —comenta el Stan más joven—. Deberíamos estar moviéndonos.

Hay un murmullo de asentimiento. Eddie está a punto de decirles que podrían haberlo pensado antes, que su yo más joven se podría haber montado en la camioneta y haber ido directamente a la casa de la calle Neibolt. En lugar de dar la vuelta más ridícula de la historia.

Lo que dice es:

—¿Nos dais un momento?

Y no parece que la idea cuaje muy bien. Parece que Stan está a punto de empezar a decir algo y Richie mira a su versión más joven, como si quisiera asegurarse de que le parece bien. Lo que, bueno, supertierno. Pero superinnecesario también. No tiene ninguna intención de hacerse daño a sí mismo.

—Sí, venga —dice Bev—. Vamos yendo al coche.

Stan mira a Eddie. Alarga la mano hacia delante:

—Puedo ir trayéndolo.

—No vas a parar, ¿verdad?

—No seas tan dramas, solo es Derry. Y tampoco es como si tu permiso de conducir fuera a salvarnos de ninguna si nos para la policía.

Eddie entiende lo que le está ofreciendo. Cerca de diez, quizá quince, minutos para hablar consigo mismo. Para que haga todo lo que cree que tiene que hacer. Respira hondo y le devuelve las llaves de la camioneta. Stan sonríe y cierra la mano alrededor de ellas.

—Nos vemos ahora —promete. Y se empiezan a mover. Antes de que quiera darse cuenta solo son él y su versión más joven, que se cruza de brazos sobre el pecho y levanta un poco la barbilla.

—Tienes pinta de adulto —dice al final. Eddie intenta no tomárselo a pecho. Recordar las cosas que solía pensar cuando tenía doce años. Estaba tan seguro de que las cosas le irían bien en cuanto llegara a la universidad. Que se iba a comer el mundo. Que no importaba lo que le llamaran, las cosas que le asustaban. Porque al final todo iría bien.

Iría a la Universidad y conocería a una chica maravillosa, como Elizabeth Perkins en Big. Y a él le gustaría ella y a ella le gustaría él, y él sería un poco como Tom Hanks. Con un trabajo genial y un piso de soltero. Pero no como Tom Hanks-Tom Hanks, porque su personaje le recordaba un poco a Richie. Medio imaginaba a Richie viviendo así cuando fuera mayor, llamándole para invitarle a dormir aunque fuera día de diario, comiendo comida basura delante de la televisión y...

Parpadea.

 _Oh_.

—Tienes un buen trabajo —le dice a su versión más joven, porque eso también era parte de su fantasía de Tom Hanks. Supone que es una parte segura para poder hablar consigo mismo del tema, con el muchacho aterrorizado porque iba a acabar yendo al infierno. El mismo que tenía cuatro alarmas diferentes programadas en el reloj y se aseguraba de poner el cronómetro cada vez que se lavaba los dientes—. Uno que se te da bien y por el que te pagan mejor.

—No parece que te paguen bien —comenta desapasionadamente. Eddie se nota ruborizar—. Al menos…

—Tienes un coche genial —le dice Eddie un poco desesperado por demostrarle que no es una decepción tan grande—. Tienes todo lo que quieres.

No es exactamente verdad. Materialmente, _bueno_.

Su yo más joven aparta la mirada, como si le diera vergüenza preguntar lo que de verdad quiere saber. Pero cuando habla lo hace en una voz lo suficientemente alta para que los demás escuchen la pregunta.

—Pero… ¿Estoy…? ¿Estás casado? —Arruga el ceño—. ¿Tenemos…? ¿Familia?

Nota un sudor frío. Ojalá Stan estuviera allí. A Stan se le dan bien los niños, no como a él. No sabe cómo hacer esto, no sabe cómo ser sincero consigo mismo. Nunca ha sido capaz.

Respira hondo.

—Yo… _sí_. —Pero tu vida no es nada como la de Elizabeth Perkins en esa película. Se parece más a la del abogado de la Familia Addams. Ninguneado por la señora esa que ha raptado a Fétido, incluso cuando lleva _años_ muerta. Infeliz, haciendo infeliz a su mujer y a sus compañeros de trabajo y a todo el mundo que tiene la mala suerte de cruzarse en tu camino. No puede decir eso en voz alta.

No puede hacerle eso al chaval.

—¿Y? —le pregunta con curiosidad.

—¿Y? —repite sin acabar de entender.

Su versión más joven le sonríe.

—¿Cómo es? —Parece emocionado por la perspectiva. Este es el mismo chico que miraba a Greta Bowie, incluso si ya por aquel entonces sabía que era cabrona. Pero era bonita y un poco borde y completamente inalcanzable. Y, lo más importante, les despreciaba con cada fibra de su ser.

Segura.

Segura para tener un cuelgue en ella, para tener una excusa. Y parece demasiado calculado para lo joven que es. Nunca se ha considerado una persona especialmente calculadora y... a lo mejor. A lo mejor es hora de dejar de jugar al pobre de Eds. Greta no es la única vez que lo ha hecho, probablemente solo sea la más inocua de todas ellas. Sobre todo si uno tiene en cuenta que se casó con Myra.

Se casó con ella.

Incluso si hizo que llamara la atención sobre sí mismo de otra forma, era más seguro así. Comentarios malintencionados, casi siempre a sus espaldas. Alguna vez a la cara. Si no había sido capaz de encontrar a nadie mejor. Si a lo mejor le gustaban así las mujeres, como Myra. Un fetiche, pero no uno mágico como el que quemaron en el ritual falso de Mike. Uno que sacaba sonrisitas de medio lado a sus compañeros de trabajo. Que le convertía en la comidilla de la oficina.

Como si no fuera al revés, porque por supuesto que _Eso_ tiene razón también en eso. No es Myra la que tiene un problema. No es ella la que tiene suerte de estar con él. Él la persiguió, porque tenía treinta y cinco y su madre se había muerto el año anterior y Eddie se sentía solo y miserable y no soportaba la idea de seguir así para siempre. De morir solo, como uno de esos viejos a los que encuentran una semana o un mes después de que hayan estirado la pata, a los que sus caseros les montan un mercadillo para quitarse toda su mierda de encima. A pavo la pieza, descuentos por volumen. Y Myra estaba allí, accesible, en el momento más oportuno. Lo suficientemente dulce como para no burlarse de sus torpes intentos de seducción. Lo suficientemente inexperta como para dejarse moldear exactamente en lo que Eddie necesitaba. Creía que necesitaba. Oh, joder.

—¿Es…? ¿Es malo? —pregunta su versión más joven juntando las cejas.

—No —miente, porque sí que es malo. Pero no es capaz de condenarse a algo así. Recuerda la esperanza, siempre le hizo querer seguir avanzando. Así que vuelve a ponerse el anillo con todo el disimulo que es capaz. Y qué si no es capaz de ser sincero consigo mismo. Si vencen, si vencen esta vez no olvidarán. Y si lo hacen, qué más da lo que diga—. No, para nada. Todo lo contrario, más bien. Es genial.

Y a lo mejor no hay un infierno. Solo son ellos, la humanidad, un alienígena comeniños y una tortuga gigante. Y no hay infierno del que guardarse, solo el miedo que le han inculcado desde que era un crío. A convertirse en todo lo que su madre odiaba, en decepcionarla. Las risas, los empujones. Comer o ser comido. Pero ni con esas es capaz de decir la verdad.

Y quiere tantísimo que las cosas le vayan bien, pero no sabe por dónde empezar. No hay sitio por el que hacerlo. Porque esa es la verdad. Las cosas no le van bien. Le apasiona su trabajo, pero porque en realidad su vida está vacía y no tiene nada más (joder, si ni siquiera tiene aficiones) a lo que aferrarse. También le consume, cada segundo de su día. Solo para que cuando vuelve a casa, cuando todo está oscuro y Eddie se acuesta en su cama intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible, hay otro monstruo esperándole.

—No tienes que preocuparte tanto —le promete. Su yo más joven le hace una mueca. Esperanza—. Va a salir bien.

Hay algo que cambia en su mirada. Se moja los labios.

—Bill dice que estáis muertos.

Y Eddie parpadea. Quiere decir que tiene _cuarenta_ años, que Eddie tiene toda la vida para llegar a esa edad. Pero no es verdad, la vida pasa demasiado deprisa. Da igual si eres miserable o feliz.

—No lo sé —admite entonces—. No es como... si viniese con un manual, ¿de acuerdo? Es...

—No lo quiero saber —le interrumpe su yo más joven, agitando ambas manos en el aire—. _No_. Porque, yo no... No somos la misma persona, ¿verdad? Eso es como, como Marty McFly. Lo que estáis haciendo está cambiando el pasado y eso cambiará el futuro. Así que tú y yo no somos la misma persona.

Eddie se sonríe.

—Eso creo —dice, porque suena bien. Suena a algo que le gustaría, una segunda oportunidad. Pero sigue sin saber cómo decirlo en voz alta. Ni siquiera tiene claro que tenga algún derecho a decirle algo así a un chaval. Así que al final saca ambas manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón y dice—: toma.

Y se lo quita.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta un poco a la defensiva.

—Pon la mano. —Y cuando no le hace caso inmediatamente—: venga, no seas tonto.

Y Eddie, Eddie que siempre ha sido un chico obediente, le hace caso.

—¿No lo necesitas? —le pregunta el chico frunciendo el ceño cuando le da la alianza.

—No te preocupes. Solo… ¿me lo puedes guardar, verdad?

Su yo más joven no parece para nada convencido.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Pues claro. No lo pierdas y todo irá bien.

—¡Eh, Eddies! —les llama Stan desde el coche, con la ventanilla bajada y el maldito brazo asomándose por ella.

—Por lo que más quieras, Stan, no… _no_. —Como Richie oiga esa, estarán perdidos. No será capaz de dejarlo estar sin más.

—¡Voy! —exclama su joven yo saliendo a correr hacia el coche.

—¿En la parte de atrás o en la de más atrás, ricura? —le pregunta Richie asomándose por el borde del cajón de la camioneta. Apoya la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados. Y Eddie recuerda las fotos que tenían Maggie y Went en su salón, las de su comunión. En las que parece casi bueno.

Ahora mismo parece casi bueno.

—No… —Eddie joven se aprieta el puente de la nariz. Respira hondo y, tras guardarse la alianza en su riñonera, ordena—: más atrás, ayúdame a subir.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, Eddie —repone alegremente, levantándose para acercarse a la puerta de atrás. Mike gruñe, como si le costase un mundo, y entre los dos le suben a pulso.

Eddie adulto no tiene ninguna duda de que como el noventa por ciento del esfuerzo ha sido cosa de Mike.

—Eres un gilipollas —le dice abriendo la puerta del copiloto—. ¿Eddies?

—No seas crío —repone Stan sonriendo—. O lo repetiré hasta que los chavales empiecen a decirlo también.

—Tienes el alma negra.

—Puede, pero te recuerdo que el que raptó las llaves del coche sigues siendo tú.

—Porque no tienes carné de conducir —sisea Eddie de vuelta.

—¿Podéis como no? —pregunta Stan joven a su espalda. Eddie resopla—. Por cierto —añade echándose hacia delante y apoyando las manos en los respaldos de sus asientos. No es un gesto como el de Beverly del otro día. Solo se está apoyando—. No me parece justo.

—¿Qué no te parece justo? —pregunta Eddie girándose hacia atrás. Desde allí puede ver las cabezas de los que están sentados en la parte de atrás, pero poco más. Supone que todavía está a tiempo de redistribuirlos en una composición menos caótica. Hacer que Bill o Ben se sienten atrás y traerse a Beverly y a su versión más joven delante.

Reducir el riesgo de amotinamiento. O de que algo o alguien se caiga del vehículo cuando estén en marcha.

Stan joven sonríe de lado a lado, enseñando los dientes. Medio hace que Eddie se ponga nervioso, porque por muy buen chaval que siempre haya sido, ese gesto…

Es un gesto de problemas.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Que le has dado a Ben monedas. —Stan adulto suelta una risita floja a su lado. El joven utiliza sus manos para enumerarlo—. A Richie una chupa. Lo que sea que te acabas de dar a ti mismo ahora. ¿Y a los demás qué? ¿Uh?

Eddie se ríe.

—Esto no es serio, ¿no lo dice en serio, verdad?

Mira a Stan, que se está riendo entre dientes. Ben tiene los ojos abiertos como platos, como si no acabara de creerse que Stan pudiera ser tan impertinente.

—Sí, eso. Nosotros t-t-también q-queremos algo —dice Bill.

—Sí —insiste Stan. A la vez que su yo adulto comenta:

—A mí no me mires, no tengo nada.

Y, el tema es, que la idea le ha gustado. Es bonita, pensar que les puede dar algo. Que quieren algo de él.

—Joder —masculla metiendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos. No tiene gran cosa. El paquete de pañuelos medio vacío. Su teléfono casi sin batería, las llaves de su coche. Es poco más que basura.

Y entonces ve su reloj. Adora ese reloj, es un… _clásico_. Con las correas de piel de cocodrilo y el borde dorado. Sin números, Eddie adora el ruido que hacen sus manecillas al funcionar. La diminuta esfera inferior, azul y que representa el cielo y que no tiene ni la menor idea de qué es lo que mide. Pero que siempre le hace sentirse un poco como en casa.

Gira la muñeca y tira de la correa.

—Eddie —dice Stan poniendo una mano en medio. Parándole—. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

Eddie le mira un momento.

—Da igual. Tiene razón. —Porque puede que no tenga claro qué es esto, qué es el ahora. Pero sí que sabe lo siguiente: cuando acaben con _Eso_ , se va a ir de Derry. No quería quedarse allí más tiempo del necesario con doce años, no lo quiere con cuarenta. Pero tampoco quiere que se olviden de él.

Y quiere a Stan. Puede regalarle esto.

—Y una mierda tiene razón, te está tomando el pelo. No le des tu reloj. —Y aprieta su muñeca un momento.

—Solo es un reloj —insiste. Y Stan suelta un resoplido, pero levanta la mano en un gesto de rendición.

Lo sostiene en alto un momento.

—Es de cuerda —murmura—. Cuídalo bien y…

—Eddie —le llama Stan adulto a la vez que Richie la luna para llamar su atención. Bev, Mike y su yo más joven también están mirando, pero no están clavando sus narices contra el cristal.

Medio hace que se sienta incómodo. Así que se lo tiende.

—Por lo que más quieras, cuídalo. Y no lo vendas por menos de ciento cincuenta mil.

Stan joven parpadea y sostiene un momento el reloj en alto. Y es medio increíble verle poner esa cara, porque Eddie sabe que le encantan los relojes. Sabe que sus padres le regalan uno cuando cumple quince años, uno bueno, no como el que lleva ahora. Adoraba ese reloj.

Espera que cuide bien del que le acaba de dar.

—¿Me has oído? —insiste cuando Stan no responde de inmediato—. Te lo estoy dando a ti, porque espero que así no acabe costeando ningún plan disparatado de Richie. ¿Vale?

Y no es justo, porque los padres de Richie van a recoger toda su vida antes de que cumpla quince años. No habrá tiempo para costear planes disparatados, ni ir a fiestas a las que en realidad no quiere ir. Ni beber hasta estar tan borracho que bajar hasta la Cantera para bañarse no parecerá una idea de mierda.

Y no es que _odie_ su adolescencia, con Mike y Stan. Fue tranquila, llena de tardes en el cuarto de Mike. O en el de Stan. Escuchando música, leyendo en silencio. Hablando de béisbol, ayudando a los padres de Mike en sus tareas diarias. Pero no puede quitarse la sensación de que le faltaba algo. De que se estaba perdiendo algo.

—No voy a venderlo —promete Stan. Pero tiene trece años y las promesas que haces a los trece años no tienden a tener mucho valor cuando creces. Excepto cuando te cortas con un cristal la palma de tu mano, al parecer.

—Vale. Pues… —Vuelve a girarse hacia delante, mira a Stan—. ¿Hora de matar al payaso?

—¡Ey! —protesta Bill—. ¡Yo también q-quiero algo! ¡No lo v-venderé para regalarle nad-da a Richie!

—Hora de matar al payaso —responde el Stan adulto poniéndose el cinturón.

# (epílogo)

Los huevos de _Eso_ arden. Y Eddie se siente un poco como si estuviera en una película de acción. ¿Era en Godzilla donde pasaba algo así?

Resopla, echa un vistazo al perfil de Stan. Su pelo claro parece rubio con tanta claridad como hay en la sala. Eddie le sonríe.

—Creo… —empieza. Hay algo que cambia, Eddie lo nota en sus entrañas. En su pecho, en la claridad de su mente.

Stan abre los ojos de par en par. Jadea, inclinándose hacia delante.

—¡Stan! —le llama girándose por completo hacia él.

Stan estira los brazos, tiene las muñecas abiertas. Cortes largos, probablemente profundos. La sangre que le cae en un flujo continuo.

—Mierda, mierda —farfulla quitándose la sudadera e intentando taparle las dos muñecas con ella. Los puños de la camiseta, redoblados sobre su antebrazos, ya no son blancos—. No es real, Stan. No es real.

—Eddie —le llama. Y Eddie asiente, le mira a los ojos. Ambas manos apretando los cortes, intentando pensar la mejor manera de sacarle de allí con vida.

Stan parece tranquilo, como si lo _entendiese_. Y Eddie no entiende _nada_ y _sabe_ que ya está. Que sus versiones han acabado con _Eso_ de verdad. Que se supone que se siente así el que ya no esté, pero Stan está desangrándose. Delante suya. Y necesita… necesita llevarlo hasta un hospital. Porque es muchísima sangre. Es muchísima sangre.

Aspira, un dolor punzante cruzándole el abdomen. Stan le sujeta, Stan le sujeta y es probablemente lo único que impide que acabe en el suelo. Es como si le estuvieran destripando. Tal pescado. Un tirón, desde la parte baja de su abdomen.

—Eddie, _Eddie_ —insiste Stan—. Creo… creo que tenemos que salir de aquí.

Y Eddie baja la mirada. Le suelta. _Le suelta_ para tirar con cuidado de la parte baja de su camiseta. Hay sangre y la carne se está retrayendo. Creando una herida grande y abierta, palpitante. _Vacía_.

—Joder.

—Antes de que nos vean —insiste Stan. Y aunque se está desangrando, aunque las heridas de sus antebrazos son alargadas y feas, le rodea con un brazo la espalda y sostiene su peso bajo él.

Eddie le echa un vistazo más al fuego, desearía poder quedarse allí para siempre. Hay algo poético de ver como la progenie de _Eso_ se quema. Una especie de _chúpate esa_. Pero…

Pero Stan tiene razón. Los perdedores van a pasar por este mismo camino cuando intenten salir de la casa de Neibolt.

—Por allí —dice en cuanto se encuentran con la decisión de qué camino tomar. Dirección contraria a la que deberían, van a acabar perdidos en las alcantarillas.

Sospecha que no va a importar.

Stan le apoya al final contra una de las paredes de las alcantarillas. Y Eddie no tiene ni idea de si lo ha hecho porque se ha dado cuenta de que no va a llegar mucho más lejos o porque cree que ya se han alejado lo suficiente. Apenas puede respirar, esto ya lo ha vivido. Tose.

Stan entorna los ojos. Tiene la cara roja y la camiseta llena de sangre. De los dos, mezclada. Eddie cierra los ojos, apoya la nuca.

—Siéntate —dice Stan agarrándolo del brazo—. Venga, vamos abajo.

Eddie asiente y deja que le ayude a sentarse. Stan, después, se deja caer a su lado. Él también está cansado. Apoya ambos brazos en su regazo, entrelazados, y pega las piernas al pecho. La cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Eddie.

Eddie parpadea. Piensa que debería estar intentando tapar alguna herida. Cortar alguna hemorragia. Ni siquiera intenta lucharlo, no esta vez. Tiene la cara húmeda y cree que es porque está llorando.

—Es un montón de sangre —comenta y suelta un resoplido que bien podría ser una risotada. Morirse sigue sin ser divertido—. ¿Te duele?

Stan resopla, gira un poco la cabeza para apoyar la nariz contra su hombro.

—Más de lo que recordaba —admite en voz baja. Eddie asiente, puede… él también lo entiende así—. Espero que no nos encuentren.

Y Eddie también lo espera. Siguen siendo solo niños. Ya han tenido que lidiar con más mierda de la que nadie se esperaba. Incluso sin el payaso. Esto…

Sería mejor que pudieran librarse de esto.

—Creo —dice entonces, intentando respirar. La cabeza empieza a darle vueltas.

—Está muerta de verdad —completa Stan—. La hemos matado.

— _No_ —murmura y suelta una risita floja. Escupe sangre y levanta un brazo para limpiársela. Se queda mirando sus dedos en la casi penumbra total en la que se encuentran—. _Sí_ —añade, porque es verdad. Y porque no quiere preocuparle. Intenta recordar qué iba a decirle—. Tendría que haberle besado. Antes, no como…

—Probablemente —responde Stan en un susurro.

—No quiero morirme, no otra vez.

—Ya lo sé, Eddie. Tranquilo. —Le silencia con un chistido suave, casi imperceptible.

No lo está. Pero al cabo de un rato deja de importar.

_fin_


End file.
